Solsticio
by Nity
Summary: Continuação da saga twilight - Ness & Jake


I

"17"

Já á alguns dias que as coisas andam meio agitadas cá em casa. Não que costumem ser calmas mas ultimamente tem sido pior e tudo porque faço anos daqui a 2 dias. Eu não ligo muito a aniversários mas a minha família sim e como vai ser a última vez que festejamos eles querem que esteja tudo perfeito. Vou fazer 17 anos para sempre. O sonho de qualquer pessoa não é? Eternamente jovem.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou a minha mãe.

- Sim. – respondi-lhe enquanto fechava o caderno.

- Estavas outra vez a escrever?

Reparei que olhava para o caderno que estava na cama. Acenei e ela sentou-se na cama ao pé de mim.

- Eu estive a falar com a Alice e ela quer ir comprar o vestido contigo. Não te importas querida? – perguntou com um sorriso.

- Tem mesmo de ser? – perguntei com uma careta.

- Vá lá, faz isso por mim. Sabes bem que não gosto que andes sozinha e eu não posso ir contigo. – pediu.

- Não é ir com a tia Alice que me incomoda. É ter de ir ao centro comercial. Não me apetece nada.

- Eu sei querida mas não tens aí nada que sirva para a festa e assim fazias a vontade á tua tia. Não te esqueças que ela te está a ajudar a organizar a festa. É o mínimo que podes fazer.

- Está bem.– concordei contrariada.

- Obrigada. Nós agora vamos caçar. Porta-te bem. Se precisares de alguma coisa a Alice está lá em baixo. Não te demores que ela está á tua espera.

- Está bem. Até logo.

- Até logo.

Deu-me um beijo na testa e saiu. Fiquei um pouco mais no quarto a arranjar-me e depois saí.

A tia Alice estava a ver televisão muito impaciente. Deveria estar á minha espera á horas mas eu não tenho culpa de ela não dormir. Há quem durma.

- Finalmente estás pronta. Eles já saíram. Vamos também?

- Vamos. – disse um pouco aborrecida.

- Não gostas nada disto pois não?

- Não. Preferia ter ido caçar com os outros.

- Eu sei Ness. Mas tens de comprar um vestido para a festa ou querias ir de calças e t-shirt? Nem te atrevas a responder. – avisou quando viu que eu ia abrir a boca. – Podemos ir agora rabugenta?

Acenei e ela pôs o braço nos meus ombros. Fomos no carro dela que era sem dúvida o meu carro preferido.

- Quem me dera ter um destes. – disse-lhe.

- Nunca se sabe. Fazes anos daqui a uns dias. Não sabes o que te vão oferecer. – comentou com um sorriso cúmplice.

- São os meus pais que me vão oferecer o carro não são? – perguntei entusiasmada.

- Como é que sabes?

- Era um palpite. Mas agora tenho a certeza. Como soubeste?

- Tenho uma mente genial. – disse-me sorrindo.

- Foi a minha mãe que te disse certo?

- Foi. – respondeu com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Não parei de pensar no carro até a Alice bater na porta do vidro para eu sair pois já tínhamos chegado ao centro comercial. Não sei como as pessoas podiam gostar daquilo. Era uma autêntica confusão. Só gente dum lado para o outro a carregar um monte de sacos. Só esperava que não demorássemos muito.

- Conheço uma loja fantástica onde de certeza encontras um vestido que gostes. Anda lá. – disse ela empurrando-me.

Aquela loja não tinha a ver comigo, era tudo muito cor-de-rosa e demasiado arranjadinho mas lá entrei para fazer o favor á minha tia. Obrigou-me a experimentar um monte de vestidos como eu já previa mas lá no fim não comprei nenhum ao contrário dela que comprou uns quatro. Ela era mesmo assim. Adorava ir ás compras e não saia do centro comercial até ter pelo menos o triplo do seu peso em sacos.

- Que pena ainda não termos arranjado um vestido para ti. – disse desiludida depois de termos andado duas horas á procura.

- Mas pelo menos já tens roupa para todos os outros. – disse apontando para o monte de sacos que ela carregava. Tal como eu suspeitava, o triplo do peso dela.

Comecei a rir mas acho que ela não achou muito piada. Ela não gostava quando eu a gozava pela imensa quantidade de roupa que tinha e a que continuava a comprar. – Se eu fosse a ti comprava também um armário. Acho que já não cabe mais nada no teu.

- Vou pensar nisso. Vamos para aquele café.

Sentamo-nos não com o intuito de tomar alguma coisa mas sim de conversar. O empregado chegou e perguntou o que queríamos tomar.

- Duas águas? – perguntou olhando para mim.

Eu acenei e o empregado foi embora.

- Queria falar contigo acerca da minha festa. – disse.

- O que tem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Só queria saber quem estás a pensar em convidar.

- Ah! – disse aliviada. - Pensei que fosse algo mais importante. Ainda não pensei nisso mas porquê?

- Eu só quero lá as pessoas mais próximas. A família e os amigos.

- Por amigos queres dizer…?

- Sim. Os rapazes de La Push. – respondi.

- Tens a certeza? Já falaste com o teu pai sobre isso? – perguntou Alice

- Não. Mas achas que é mesmo necessário? Pensei que ele já tivesse habituado a eles. Pelo menos o Jake passa lá o tempo todo.

- Pois. E sabes bem como ele fica incomodado com a presença dele. – comentou ela.

- Mas ele é o meu melhor amigo. Já está mais do que na altura de ele aceitar isso.

O empregado apareceu e deixou as águas na mesa.

- Eu sei. Mas se eu fosse a ti falava com ele antes de convidar alguém, só para não teres sarilhos. – aconselhou-me depois de ter pago as águas e o empregado ter voltado para o balcão. – Mas não te preocupes que eu vou interceder por ti. – disse-me sorrindo.

- Obrigada. Vamos?

- Sim. Temos de continuar á procura do vestido.

- Tinha-me esquecido disso. – disse estoirada.

- Vá lá. Levanta-te. – disse pegando-me na mão.

Levantei-me e fomos. Deitamos as águas num dos contentores do centro. Obviamente nenhuma das duas tinha bebido nada. Desta vez escolhi eu a loja. Experimentei mais uns vestidos até que encontrei um que era mesmo a minha cara. Tive a aprovação da Alice e tudo. Era um vestido curto, sem alças e em tons de azul-escuro. Voltámos para casa já era noite e eu só pensava na minha caminha. No caminho a Alice pediu para eu ter cuidado e não pensar no que ela me tinha contado porque assim o meu pai iria descobrir e de certeza nunca mais lhe contaria nada. Depois de lhe prometer mais de mil vezes que iria ter cuidado ela deixou-me sair do carro. Entrámos e estava lá a família toda. Desejei-lhes boa noite e fui para o meu quarto (antigo quarto de meu pai). Tomei um duche e deitei-me. Olhei para o telemóvel para verificar se tinha alguma mensagem ou chamada perdida mas nada. Tinha ganho este vício desde há uns dias para cá quando Jake disse que iria ao Havai para o casamento da sua irmã Rebecca e me tinha prometido que mandaria pelo menos uma mensagem para eu não me preocupar. Mas hoje não tinha dito nada. De certeza não haveria motivo para eu me preocupar. "Ele sabe defender-se muito bem sozinho" pensei mesmo antes de adormecer.

Acordei sobressaltada e com o suor a correr-me pela face. Tinha tido um pesadelo com o Jake em que ele estava em perigo e eu assistia a tudo sem poder ajudar. Era como se estivesse demasiado longe para o poder ajudar. Levantei-me, peguei no telemóvel e corri para a varanda para ninguém me ouvir.

- Estou Jake? Está tudo bem contigo? Passou-se alguma coisa? – perguntei com o coração acelerado.

- Eu estou bem. Não se passou nada. Porque perguntas?

Ao ouvir a voz dele tão calma o meu coração começou a bater mais lentamente até recuperar o ritmo normal. Sentei-me no chão da varanda ainda a respirar a custo.

- Está tudo bem? O que se passou? – perguntou preocupado.

- Está. Desculpa ter-te assustado. Só queria saber se estavas bem.

- Não há problema. Desculpa não ter dito nada ontem. É que estive a ajudar a minha irmã nas mudanças para a nova casa e quando acabei já era tarde para te ligar. Tenho muitas saudades tuas.

- Também tenho saudades tuas. Isto sem ti é uma verdadeira seca.

- Eu volto já amanhã. Mal chegue vou logo ver-te. – disse todo animado.

- Fico á espera. Um beijo.

- Para ti também.

Desliguei o telemóvel e vi as horas. Eram 8 da manhã. Ainda era tão cedo para estar a ligar para alguém mas eu estava realmente preocupada e não ia descansar até ouvir a voz dele. Ouvi a porta abrir e olhei para trás.

- Desculpa Ness. Pensei que ainda estivesses a dormir. Vinha agora mesmo acordar-te. – disse Rosalie com uma caneca na mão.

- Acordei mais cedo e decidi apanhar um pouco de ar fresco. – disse enquanto me levantava e entrava no quarto.

- Fizeste bem. Tens fome?

- Um bocado. – respondi.

Ela dirigiu-se a mesa-de-cabeceira e pousou a caneca.

- Obrigada tia Rose. – disse pegando na caneca.

- De nada querida. Já sabes o que vais fazer hoje?

- Devo ficar por casa. O meu pai está cá? – perguntei.

- Está na biblioteca. Agora tenho de ir. Vemo-nos logo.

Deu-me um beijo na bochecha e saiu. Eu acabei de beber, vesti-me e saí. Fui até á cozinha onde estava a Esme. É estranho chamá-la de avó sendo ela tão nova.

- Bom dia. Como estás? – perguntou bem-disposta.

- Bem. Onde está o Carlisle?

- Foi trabalhar. Precisavas de alguma coisa era?

- Não. Só perguntei por curiosidade. Vou ter com o meu pai.

Virei costas e dirigi-me á biblioteca. Nem foi preciso bater pois ouvi uma voz lá dentro a dizer para entrar.

- Bom dia pai. – disse mal entrei.

- Bom dia. Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Não. Só preciso de te falar sobre a minha festa.

- Que se passa com a festa? – perguntou olhando para mim.

- Eu quero que o Jake venha tal como o resto dos amigos dele.

Ele lançou-me um olhar aborrecido e depois virou a cara para a janela ficando a olhar para as árvores. Já estava a começar a ficar arrependida de ter começado aquela conversa. Seria possível que me pusesse de castigo?

- Não te preocupes com isso. Não te vou pôr de castigo. – respondeu voltando a olhar para mim. – Tens a certeza que queres que eles venham?

- Era muito importante para mim.

- A festa é tua, tu é que decides. Mas se for preciso ponho o cão lá fora.

- Obrigada pai. – agradeci enquanto lhe dava um abraço. – Só mais uma coisa. Onde estão a mãe e a Alice?

- Foram buscar mais umas coisas para a festa. – respondeu enquanto se levantava. – Tens alguma coisa para fazer hoje?

- Não. Provavelmente vou ficar a ver televisão. Porque perguntas?

- Pensei que podíamos ir caçar os dois. Que me dizes? – perguntou a sorrir.

- Vou só buscar um casaco.

A tarde na floresta foi muito relaxante mas não muito produtiva. Só caçamos o suficiente para nos mantermos saciados durante duas semanas. Depois disso deitei-me na relva. O meu pai disse-me que ele e a minha mãe costumavam fazer isso quando ainda namoravam o que me fez lembrar que nunca tive um namorado. Nunca tinha pensado muito nisso até aquela altura. Ia fazer 17 anos, tinha de arranjar um namorado. O meu pai olhava para mim com uma expressão de puro divertimento. Era naquelas alturas que preferia não ter um pai que me conseguisse ler a mente.

Estava deitada no sofá da sala quando a mãe e a tia Alice chegaram. A minha mãe deu os sacos á tia Alice e veio dar-me um abraço. Sentou-se ao pé de mim.

- Como correu o dia Nessie? – perguntou.

- Fui caçar com o pai toda a tarde. – respondi. – Mãe preciso de te perguntar uma coisa. – lembrei-me.

- O que é?

- Eu estive a pensar e acho que está na altura de ter um namorado. O que achas?

Pela cara dela notava-se que não estava nada á espera que eu lhe perguntasse aquilo. Ficou calada durante um tempo e depois disse:

- Eu acho que deves ter um namorado quando estiveres preparada. Mas porque me perguntas isso agora? Estás interessada em alguém? – perguntou um pouco preocupada. Não sei porque tinha ficado assim.

- Não, ainda não. Mas quero começar a procurar um.

- Sabes que tens o meu apoio. Mas quero que me contes tudo. – disse com um sorrisinho.

- Claro que sim. Vou deitar-me. Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã.

Dei-lhe um abraço e subi as escadas. Quando já estava na cama comecei a pensar onde iria encontrar o rapaz certo. Não podia ser humano (pelo menos até eu me conseguir controlar). Mas eu não era muito fã de vampiros por isso só me restavam os lobisomens. Mas esqueci logo essa hipótese porque pensei logo que o meu pai e provavelmente toda a família se oporia a eu unir-me a um lobisomem. Para eles já era mau eu ser amiga deles. Decidi que iria pedir opinião ás minhas tias. Elas saberiam o que fazer.

Senti um calor na face que me fez despertar apesar de continuar com os olhos fechados. Mas como era isso possível se estava a chover? Eu conseguia ouvir as pingas a baterem no vidro da varanda. Abri os olhos e ia levantar-me quando algo me impediu. Não consegui ver o que era porque estava atrás de mim. Comecei a ficar assustada e quando ia gritar puseram-me a mão na boca. Mexi-me até que consegui ficar de frente para ele. Peguei na almofada e dei-lhe com ela.

- Estás maluco? Queres que tenha um ataque? – perguntei-lhe sentando-me na cama.

- Desculpa. Não pensei que te assustasses com tanta facilidade. – disse Jake sorrindo.

- Estavas a tapar-me a boca. Pensei que fosses um assaltante ou algo do género. Safaste-te por um triz de ser mordido sabes? – disse irritada levantando-me.

- Desculpa mais uma vez. Mas tive de te tapar a boca se não toda a gente nesta casa saberia que eu estava aqui. – disse enquanto se deitava na cama. – Não me dás um abraço?

Ele levantou-se e eu abracei-o. Já sentia saudades de sentir o seu calor cada vez que lhe tocava e claro o cheiro a lobito.

- Que estás aqui a fazer a esta hora?

- Vim buscar-te para irmos dar uma volta. Queres?

- Claro. Vou só trocar de roupa. – respondi entusiasmada.

Esperei que ele saísse para me poder trocar mas ele nem se moveu.

- Do que é que estás á espera para sair? Dum convite?

Ele sorriu e saltou da varanda. Quando já estava pronta fui para a varanda e saltei. Só esperava que ninguém tivesse ouvido.

Vi o Jake mais á frente e corri em direcção a ele. Ele disse que iríamos até La Push dar um passeio na praia. Eu concordei fomos na mota dele.

- Como correram as coisas no Havai? – perguntei deitada na areia.

- Bem. E por aqui?

- Também. Só não gostei quando tive de ir comprar o vestido com a Alice. Sabes como odeio essas coisas.

- Eu sei. Conheço-te muito bem. – disse olhando para mim e sorrindo.

Ele tinha uns olhos tão lindos, tão meigos que só dava vontade de… O que é que eu estou para aqui a dizer. Vou esquecer estes pensamentos ridículos. "Ele é o teu melhor amigo mais nada" pensei.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou sentando-se.

- Não. Só te queria fazer um convite. – disse sentando-me também.

- O quê?

- Queres vir ao meu aniversário? – perguntei.

- Depende. O que é que o teu paizinho pensou disso? – perguntou curioso.

- Não gostou muito da ideia mas disse que eu é que decidia. Então como é? Vens?

- Claro. Não perdia essa festa por nada.

Ficámos a olhar um para o outro e ele começou a aproximar-se. Virei a cara para o mar e levantei-me.

- É melhor ir para casa. Não quero que eles se preocupem comigo. – menti.

Não era por aquela razão. Mas aquele momento atrapalhou-me um pouco por isso achei que estava na hora de ir embora antes que fizesse algo de que mais tarde me arrependesse.

- Eu levo-te. – disse.

- Está bem.

Era melhor não contrariar. Ele não me deixaria ir sozinha de maneira nenhuma.

- Obrigada por me teres trazido. – agradeci quando chegamos.

- Sem problema. Falamos depois.

Deu-me um beijo na bochecha e arrancou. Sentia a cara a arder, estava completamente corada. Parecia uma criança. Isto nunca tinha acontecido antes apesar de ele sempre me cumprimentar desta maneira. "Isto é por causa da história de ter namorado. Pôs-me maluca. Estou a ver coisas onde não existem. Se continuar assim ele deixa de me falar" pensei enquanto abria a porta e entrava.

- Onde estavas? – perguntou a minha mãe mal entrei.

- Fui dar uma volta. – respondi enquanto fechava a porta.

- Com quem?

Parecia que estava num interrogatório. Tanta coisa só por ter ido dar um passeio? Que família mais protectora.

- Com o Jake.

- O cachorro já chegou. Lá se vai o descanso. – disse Rose.

Odiava que ela falasse assim dele. Olhei para ela com desagrado e ela pediu desculpa.

- Posso ir á cozinha?

- Podes. – responderam.

Fui á cozinha e peguei numa maçã. Estava a tentar habituar-me á comida humana. Dei uma trinca e fiz uma careta. Não me sabia muito bem mas continuei a comer. Vai ter de ser assim se me quero habituar. Sentei-me e o meu pai entrou.

- Como está a maçã. – perguntou.

- Horrível. Porque não lhes disseste com quem estava?

- Prefiro ver a tua mãe a fazer-te o interrogatório. É muito mais divertido.

Sabia no que ele estaria a pensar neste momento. Ele ouviu os meus pensamentos. Deveria estar curioso.

- Por acaso até estava. Pensei que eram só amigos.

- E somos pai. Eu nunca me envolveria com o Jake. A nossa amizade é demasiado importante para a estragar com parvoíces.

Dei-lhe uma beijo na face e saí.

- Que tal um pouco de exercício Ness? – desafiou Emmett.

- Pode ser.

Saímos para o jardim e pusemo-nos em posição. Eu não era mais forte que ele mas sem dúvida era mais rápida. Ele ficava tão irritado e eu divertia-me imenso. Ouvia pessoas a rir. A minha família adorava assistir aos nossos pequenos combates.

- Vamos parar. Cansaste-me.

Deixei a posição de defesa e dirigia-me a casa quando algo me derrubou.

- Ganhei. – gritava Emmett.

- Fizeste batota. O combate já tinha acabado. – respondi indignada enquanto me levantava.

- Nunca confies no que o teu inimigo te diz.

- Carliste?

- Foi batota Emmett. Ganha a Ness.

- Vês? Ganhei. – disse mostrando-lhe a língua.

- Vocês estão todos por ela.

Começamo-nos a rir da cara de chateado com que ele ficou.

- Quero a desforra. – disse sorrindo.

- Quando quiseres. – respondi.

- Não agora. Já esta a ficar noite e a Ness precisa de descansar. Amanhã vai ser um dia muito cansativo.

- Anda lá Bella. Só mais um. – pediu Emmett.

- Não. – respondeu a minha mãe.

Cumprimentei todos e fui para o quarto. Não conseguia acreditar que fazia anos já amanhã. O tempo passou demasiado rápido. Tenho um pouco de saudades de quando era criança apesar de toda a gente me tratar como se ainda fosse uma, mas amanhã isso mudaria.

- Parabéns. – gritaram.

- Como te sentes querida? – perguntou a minha mãe.

- Com sono. – disse bocejando.

Todos me abraçaram quando me levantei. Dei um beijo a todos e estávamos a falar quando a Alice começou a mandá-los embora.

- Hoje vais ter de sair daqui. Não te quero cá enquanto preparamos tudo. Quero que seja surpresa. Só quando for hora de te arranjar é que podes vir. – avisou depois de todos terem saído.

- E o que queres que faça durante o dia todo?

- Hás-de arranjar alguma coisa para fazer. Tenho a certeza. Gosto muito de ti.

Deu-me um beijo.

- Também gosto muito de ti tia Alice.

- Agora veste-te para saíres. Queres que te leve a algum lado? – perguntou-me já na porta.

Depois lembrei-me onde poderia passar o dia.

- Por acaso sim. Dá para me deixares perto de La Push? – pedi.

- Vais lá passar o dia?

- Estava a pensar ir visitar o Sam e a Emily. Já não os vejo há muito tempo.

- Está bem. Então despacha-te. Estou á tua espera lá em baixo.

Saiu e fechou a porta. Arranjei-me e ia a descer as escadas quando ouvi uma conversa e parei.

- Eu preferia que ela ficasse por aqui. Não gosto que ela fique o dia todo fora.

Ela continuava a pensar que eu era uma criança. Será que alguma vez ela entenderá que eu cresci?

- Bella já falamos sobre isto. Vamos estar todos ocupados e ela vai aborrecer-se. Deixa ir ter com os amigos, ela já não é nenhuma criancinha. – respondeu a minha tia.

Ela devia ser a única a entender isso. Não imaginava as vezes que elas já teriam tido essa conversa.

- Umas quatro. – respondeu o meu pai da sala. – Desce. A Alice está á tua espera.

Desci o resto dos degraus e fui até á porta.

- Vamos? – perguntei.

- Porta-te bem. – ordenou a minha mãe e deu-me um beijo na testa.

- Não te preocupes. – disse-lhe. - Até logo. – disse para todos.

- Até logo. – responderam em uníssono.

A Alice deixou-me perto da casa da Emily. Ao pé dela eu não precisava de me controlar pois já a conhecia há anos e o sangue dela não me incomodava nada. Ela era a minha confidente e eu a dela.

Já tinha chegado á casa e vi-a a estender a roupa. Quando ela me viu abraçou-me logo.

- Ness que saudades. Já pensei que te tinhas esquecido onde morava.

- Desculpa. Tu sabes como é a minha família. Não me deixa ir a lado nenhum. Mas também tive saudades tuas.

- Muitos parabéns. – disse dando-me um beijo na cara.

- Obrigada. O Sam está por aí? Queria cumprimentá-lo.

- Não. Foi com os outros dar uma volta. Mas porque é que não esperas? Fazias-me companhia. – pediu.

- Claro. Tenho todo o dia. – respondi animada.

- Então vamos.

Passou-me o braço pelos ombros e levou-me para dentro.

- Eu estou a tratar da comida para quando eles chegarem. De certeza que vêm esfomeados como sempre. Podes ajudar-me por favor?

- Claro. O que queres que faça? – perguntei.

- Vai pondo os hambúrgueres nos pães enquanto eu trato dos frangos.

- Não achas que é muita comida? – perguntei olhando para uma tigela a abarrotar de hambúrgueres e dois frangos acabados de sair do forno.

- Eles comem muito acredita.

Eu sabia que o Jake comia muito pois já não era a primeira vez que acabava com stock de comida lá em casa mas nunca pensei que os outros também. Então era uma coisa de lobisomens.

- Acho que talvez precises de mais comida.

- Tenho duas lasanhas no congelador só para prevenir. – respondeu sorrindo.

Comecei a colocar os hambúrgueres nos pães e quando já estava a acabar ouvi vozes lá fora.

- Viste as pernas dela Jake? Devias ter aproveitado meu. – disse Quil.

- Ela era demasiado atiradiça para ele. Ele não gosta de raparigas assim. – respondeu Sam.

- Pois não. Prefiro raparigas mais como… Ness. – disse quando entrou e me viu.

Veio ter comigo e abraçou-me.

- Eu sei que preferes – comentou Seth antes de entrar.

Mal me viu ficou todo atrapalhado. Eu só lhe acenei com a mão antes de ele se sentar e começar a comer. Depois dele viram Quil, Embry e Sam que me deu um beijo antes de ir ter com Emily.

- Parabéns. – disse Jake.

- Obrigada.

- Que fazes aqui? – perguntou curioso.

- Fui expulsa de casa pela Alice.

- Interessante. Queres ir dar uma volta?

- Não vais comer nada primeiro?

Pegou num hambúrguer e fez-me um sinal para sairmos. Sentamo-nos encostados a uma árvore enquanto eu lhe contava o porquê de me terem expulso de casa.

- A que horas vais para casa? – perguntou depois de ter comido.

- Lá para as oito. A Alice ainda tem de me arranjar para a festa.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e ficamos em silêncio. Depois lembrei-me de uma coisa que lhe queria perguntar.

- Que conversa era aquela de preferires raparigas como eu?

- Do que estás a falar? – perguntou levantando-se.

- Sabes muito bem do que estou a falar. Eu ouvi a vossa conversa lembras-te? – disse levantando-me também.

- O Sam está a chamar-me. Tenho de ir. – disse.

- Eu não ouvi nada.

- É telepatia. – respondeu começando a correr.

- Isso só funciona quando se transformam. – gritei começando a correr atrás dele.

- Desde quando és perita? – perguntou olhando para trás.

A tarde foi passada em casa do Sam. Tentei saber mais sobre aquela conversa mas ninguém se descaía. Sempre que Seth tentava dizer alguma coisa o Jake olhava-o com ar de quem o ia matar e ele voltava a ficar calado. Quando já eram horas de ir o Jake levou-me a casa. Deixou-me á porta e voltou para casa dele para se arranjar e ir buscar o Seth. Só vinham eles pois hoje os outros iriam ter uma reunião.

Entrei na sala já esperando o pior mas nada. Estava tudo igual.

- A festa é no jardim. – disse o meu pai quando me viu. – A Alice quer que vás lá ver.

Fui até ao jardim e estava tudo enfeitado com velas e rosas vermelhas (as minhas favoritas). Havia uma mesa enorme com comida e outras quatro sem nada. Percebi que aquelas eram apenas para nos sentarmos a conversar mas não percebi para quê tantas. Éramos só onze pessoas. Pensava eu.

- O que achas Ness? Muito simples tal como tu gostas. – disse Alice.

- Está lindo. Mas para quê tantas mesas?

- Não quero que te chateies comigo mas convidei mais algumas pessoas.

- Quantas ao certo? – perguntei irritada.

- Umas vinte. – respondeu afastando-se.

Estava com uma vontade de a matar. Tentei controlar-me respirando fundo e de repente fiquei completamente calma. "Jasper" pensei.

- Quem são eles? – perguntei.

- São amigos nossos que nos ajudaram quando os Volturi vieram para te matar.

Devo-lhes a minha vida, isso é certo. Vieram ajudar-me mesmo sem me conhecerem. Talvez não fosse tão má ideia a Alice tê-los convidado.

- Está bem. Agora vamos. Tens de me preparar para a festa.

Fomos para o quarto e a Rosalie e a minha mãe juntaram-se a nós. Estavam lindas. Ambas usavam vestidos compridos. O da minha mãe era preto com alças e o da Rose era rosa pálido e apertava-se no pescoço. A Alice deixou a Rose a tratar da minha maquilhagem e foi arranjar-se.

- Estás pronta. – disse Rose.

Levantei-me e olhei para o espelho. Não estava nada mal. Tinha o cabelo aos caracóis que me cobriam os ombros. O vestido ficava lindo. Mas eram os sapatos que me incomodavam. Não gostava de usar saltos altos muito menos de 15 centímetros.

A Alice entrou no meu quarto com um vestido roxo também comprido.

- Estás linda. – disse Alice.

- Sem dúvida. – disse o meu pai quando entrou.

- Obrigada.

Descemos para a sala onde estavam Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle e Esme á nossa espera.

A Esme tinha um vestido em tons dourados. Era lindo.

A Alice tinha ordenado a todos os homens lá de casa que vestissem fato preto e camisa e eles não se atreveram a desobedecer. Fomos para o jardim e eu sentei-me á espera dos convidados. Primeiro chegaram Zafrina, Senna e Kachiri do clã das amazonas. Zafrina veio abraçar-me. Ela tinha criado uma enorme afeição por mim desde que me conheceu. Cumprimentei o resto do clã e voltei a sentar-me. Esperava por Jake e Seth que já cá deviam estar há muito tempo. Mas em vez deles chegaram Tia, Amun, Benjamin e Kebi do clã egípcio. O meu pai que estava sentado ao pé de mim ia-me dizendo baixo os nomes das pessoas que iam chegando.

- Aquele é o Peter e a sua parceira Charlotte. São nómadas americanos. – sussurrou.

Depois deles vieram Alistair, Charles e Makenna (nómadas europeus). De seguida apareceram Siobhan, Liam e Maggie (clã irlandês). Ouvi um barulho duma mota e fui até á porta. Abri-a e vi Jake e Seth. Ambos de fato. Nunca pensei.

O Jake saiu da mota e ficou a olhar para mim com um ar de espanto e eu virei a cara para não corar. Seth deu-me os parabéns e entrou.

- Vais entrar ou ficas aí? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Desculpa. Estás linda. – disse entrando.

- Obrigada. Tu também. A festa é no jardim. – disse para eles.

Dirigimo-nos para lá e eles vieram sentar-se na minha mesa.

- Não pensei que viesse tão gente. – comentou Jake.

- Nem eu. Só soube quando cheguei a casa.

Ficamos a falar mais um pouco sobre a festa até o meu pai me levar para dançar. Depois disso mais e mais pessoas vieram dançar comigo e eu já estava a ficar cansada. Só parei quando o meu pai disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim. Olhei para a tia Alice e ela piscou-me o olho. Fomos até á garagem e eu fiquei maravilhada apesar de já saber. Era um porshe 911 turbo tal como o da Alice mas em branco. Era mesmo o que eu queria. Era espantoso. Abracei os meus pais e depois o resto da família veio entregar-me os presentes. A Rose e o Emmett ofereceram-me um colar em forma de coração com a foto de família dentro.

A Alice e o Jasper ofereceram-me uma máquina fotográfica. Há umas semanas tinha dito ao Jasper que me tinha começado a interessar por fotografia. Nunca pensei que ele ainda se

lembrasse disso. Da Esme e do Carlisle recebi cartões de crédito com o meu nome e crédito ilimitado como é óbvio.

O resto da noite foi calminha. Estava sentada ao lado do Jake quando ele se levantou.

- Queres dançar? – perguntou.

- Claro.

Ele pegou na minha mão e levou-me para o meio do jardim onde não estava ninguém a dançar. Ele colocou os braços á volta da minha cintura e eu coloquei os meus á volta do seu pescoço e encostei a cabeça ao seu peito. Conseguia ouvir o seu coração a bater acelerado.

- Passa-se alguma coisa – perguntei olhando para ele.

- Queria dar-te uma coisa. – disse afastando-se um pouco.

Tirou uma pulseira do bolso com um pendente em forma de coração. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Não estava á espera daquilo.

- É linda. – disse sorrindo. – Podes pôr-me por favor?

Estendi-lhe o braço e ela colocou-a. Dei-lhe um beijo na face e ele sorriu. Voltei a encostar a cabeça no seu peito e ficamos a dançar o resto da noite enquanto ouvia o seu coração acalmar-se aos poucos.

II

"Ciúmes"

Acordei com o sol a bater-me na cara. Que sensação maravilhosa. Era extremamente raro haver sol em Forks. Espreguicei-me e algo no meu pulso brilhava. Não tinha tirado a pulseira. Fiquei a sorrir-lhe até que bateram á porta.

- Posso? – perguntou o meu pai.

- Claro. – respondi baixando o braço.

- Vinha avisar que eu e a tua mãe vamos até casa do Charlie. – disse quando entrou.

- Sempre vão vender a casa?

Há já quatro anos que o avô Charlie tinha morrido. A minha mãe nunca tivera coragem de voltar lá depois disso. Dizia que lhe trazia demasiadas recordações. Gostava de ter podido conhecer melhor o meu avô.

- Eu sei. Ele teria te adorado. Não tenho dúvidas. – comentou afagando-me o cabelo. – Se precisares de alguma coisa liga está bem?

- Está. – respondi cabisbaixa.

Deu-me um beijo na testa e saiu. Não conseguia parar de pensar nisto. Uma lágrima caiu na cama e eu limpei a cara. "Não podes ficar assim. Ele não gostaria de te ver triste" pensei.

Saltei da cama e dirigi-me á cozinha. Encontrei lá a Esme.

- Bom dia. Queres que te prepare alguma coisa?

- Não é preciso. Vais a algum lado? – perguntei quando a vi pegar na mala.

- Vou ao mercado. Ficas bem sozinha?

- Fico. Mas onde se meteram os outros?

- A tua mãe e o teu pai foram a casa dela, o Carlisle foi para o hospital e os outros foram caçar.

- Está bem. Até já. – disse.

- Até já.

Fui procurar algo que pudesse comer mas não havia quase nada. Encontrei um gelado e levei-o para o balcão. Comecei a comer. Era muito bom. De chocolate. Afinal havia algumas coisas na comida humana que se aproveitavam. Liguei a televisão mas só dava notícias por isso virei costas. Ouvi passos e levantei-me. Peguei no rolo da massa e encostei-me á parede ao pé da porta. Vi a sombra e ia atacá-lo quando…

- Que estás a fazer? – perguntou Jake com as mãos a segurar o rolo.

- Não sabia que eras tu. – disse baixando-o. – Como entraste? – perguntei.

- Pela varanda do teu quarto. – respondeu com toda a naturalidade.

- Quantas vezes preciso dizer-te que nós temos porta?

Ele encolheu os ombros e sentou-se. Sentei-me também e continuei a comer o gelado. Ele não parava de olhar para mim.

- Que foi? – perguntei passado um bocado.

- Não devias estar a comer gelado a esta hora.

- Não és meu pai. Eu como o que me apetecer. – disse irritada.

- Está bem. Não te chateeis.

- Afinal o que fazes aqui tão cedo? – disse comendo mais.

- Vim convidar-te para irmos á praia.

Não lhe respondi e continuei a comer. Eu queria ir mas tinha medo de não me controlar. A esta hora deveria estava lá muita gente. Ele parecia ter compreendido e disse:

- Não vai acontecer nada. Eu vou estar lá para me certificar disso. Agora vai buscar as coisas para irmos.

- Está bem. – concordei ainda um pouco reticente.

Saí da cozinha e fui ao quarto. Vesti o biquíni, uns calções, um top e coloquei uma toalha, o protector solar e os óculos escuros numa mala.

- Estou pronta. – disse quando cheguei á cozinha.

Deixei um bilhete na porta a dizer que ia dar uma volta e voltava á hora do almoço. Chegamos ao estacionamento e eu saí da mota. Afinal a praia tinha pouca gente. Pouco mais de dez pessoas. Ao respirar senti o cheiro queimar-me a garganta mas tentei abstrair-me.

- Somos só nós? – perguntei olhando para ele.

- Não. A Rachel e o Seth já estão á nossa espera. Vamos.

Percorremos a praia e fomos encontrá-los perto do mar.

- Ness, ainda bem que vieste. Já estava com saudades. – disse Rachel enquanto eu estendia a toalha.

- Eu também. Temos de combinar encontrarmo-nos mais vezes.

- Concordo totalmente. – respondeu.

- Olá Seth.

- Olá Ness. Vai um mergulho?

- Agora não. Mais tarde. Acabei de comer.

- Quase um litro de gelado. – comentou Jake.

- Vais parar de me aborrecer com isso?

Ele virou costas e dirigiu-se á água. Tirei o top, coloquei os óculos e deitei-me na toalha.

- Como vão as coisas com o Paul? – perguntei á Rachel.

- Óptimas. Eu queria contar-te uma coisa. Mas não podes contar a ninguém.

- O que é? – perguntei curiosa.

- Eu estou a tentar engravidar. – disse entusiasmada.

- A sério? Isso é fantástico. Fico muito contente por ti. – disse sentando-me e abraçando-a.

- Obrigada.

Ia voltar a deitar-me quando vi o Jake sair da água. Como é que nunca tinha reparado no corpo dele? Era perfeito de todas as maneiras. "O que se passa contigo Ness? Pára já com isso."

- A água está óptima. Deviam aproveitar. – disse sentando-se ao pé de mim.

- Mais daqui a bocado. – respondi sem olhar para ele.

Estava a olhar para o mar quando alguém me pegou ao colo.

- Jake larga-me. – gritava.

Ele não dizia nada, só ria. Ouvia a Rachel e o Seth a rirem também. Correu até ao mar e baixou-me até os meus pés tocarem na água. Depois levantou-me outra vez.

- Está fria.

- Acabas por te habituar. – disse.

- Larga-me Jake. – ordenei. - Não estou a brincar.

- Tu é que sabes.

Largou-me e eu caí á água com um grande estrondo. Levantei-me mal caí. Estava muita fria.

- Vais pagar por isto. – gritei correndo atrás dele na água.

- Tu é que disseste para te largar. – disse fugindo.

- Não era para me largares na água.

- Devias ter-te explicado melhor. – disse sorrindo.

Senti alguém puxar-me para baixo. Mergulhei completamente e quando vim a cima vi que o causador daquilo tudo tinha sido Seth que agora se estava a rir com Jake. Ia vingar-me quando vi Rachel a pôr as mãos nos seus ombros fazendo-o afundar. Antes que Jake lhe pudesse fazer o mesmo empurrei-o. Ele desequilibrou-se e caiu. Ri-me e comecei a correr para fora de água mas ele agarrou-me e voltou a atirar-me para lá. Estivemos nisto mais de 15 minutos até eu dizer que tinha de ir a casa para almoçar.

- Que tal irmos ao bar? Comíamos qualquer coisa por lá e depois voltávamos para a praia. –sugeriu Jake.

- O que achas Ness? – perguntou Rachel.

- Deixa-me só ligar a avisar.

Pensei em ligar para a minha mãe mas depois pensei que ela ainda estaria a tratar do problema da casa e então resolvi ligar para a Esme.

- Olá Esme. Era só para avisar que não vou a casa almoçar. Vou almoçar com uns amigos.

- Claro querida. Diverte-te. Até logo.

- Obrigada. Até logo.

- Podemos ir. – respondi.

Dirigimo-nos ao bar e sentamo-nos numa mesa um pouco afastada das outras.

- Que querem comer? – perguntou Jake.

- Traz-me duas tostas mistas e um sumo de laranja. – respondeu Seth.

- Traz-me também uma tosta e um sumo mas de ananás. – disse Rachel.

- E tu Ness? – perguntou Rachel.

- O mesmo que tu.

- Vou buscar. Seth anda comigo. – disse Jake.

- Divertis-te? – perguntou Rachel.

- Muito. Vocês são divertidíssimos.

- Obrigada.

Dei uma vista de olhos pelo bar e parei a olhar para um rapaz loiro. Estava a falar com os amigos e de repente olhou para mim e sorriu. Sorri também.

- Acorda Ness. – disse Rachel abanando a mão á frente da minha cara.

Virei a cara para encará-la.

- Que foi?

- Isso pergunto eu. Gostaste do rapazito foi? – disse sorrindo.

- Não, não tem nada a ver com isso. – disse atrapalhada.

- Ele até é giro. Devias aproveitar. Vai falar com ele. – incentivou-me.

- Não vou nada. Pára com essa conversa.

- Cá está a comida. Do que estavam a falar? – perguntou Seth sentando-se.

- Nada de especial. – respondi quando Jake me entregou a comida.

Começamos a comer. Cada vez gostava mais da comida humana. Reparei que o tal rapaz já lá não estava.

- Á procura do namoradito Ness? – perguntou Rachel.

- O quê? – perguntou Jake.

- Pára com isso Rachel. Eu nem o conheço. Só sorri para ele mais nada.

- Sorriste para um tipo que não conheces? Porquê é que fizeste isso?

- Para ser educada. Ele sorriu-me e eu retribui. Qual é o problema? Não tens motivos nenhuns para ficares assim. – respondi sorrindo.

- Alguma coisa querias dele ou não estarias toda sorrisinhos não é? - perguntou Jake chateado.

Rapidamente o meu sorriso se desvaneceu. Porque ele estava a agir duma maneira tão rude?

- E se quisesse? Não tens nada a ver com isso. Faço o que me apetecer. – respondi irritada.

Peguei nas minhas coisas e dirigi-me á praia. Quem é que ele pensava que era para me falar assim? Fui para o mar para ver se arrefecia as ideias mas não consegui. Saí e sentei-me na areia.

- Olá. Estás melhor? – perguntou Rachel sentando-se.

- O teu irmão é um idiota. – afirmei ignorando a sua pergunta.

- Pois é. Mas sabes que ele só diz estas coisas porque é muito protector em relação a ti. No fundo ele só quer proteger-te.

- Talvez até demais não? – comentei.

- Talvez. Mas devias falar com ele para resolverem isto. Ele fica péssimo quando se chateiam.

- Não sei se me apetece. – disse.

- Posso? – perguntou Jake.

Ambas olhamos para cima mas eu desviei o olhar.

- Eu vou indo. – disse Rachel. – Se precisares de alguma coisa liga. – sussurou ao meu ouvido.

Acenei-lhe e ela foi embora.

- Queria pedir-te desculpa. Fui exagerado. Mas queria que soubesses que só fiz aquilo porque me preocupo contigo. – disse Jake sentando-se.

- Eu sei. Mas tenta não te preocupares tanto. Eu sei cuidar de mim. – disse olhando para ele.

- Vou tentar. Estou desculpado? – perguntou olhando para mim com olhos de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Não sei. Não gostei nada da maneira como falaste comigo. – disse.

- Eu sei que fui um idiota, um estúpido, um bruto. Quando quiseres interromper estás á vontade.

- Continua. Estás a ir bem. – disse.

- Desculpa. Nunca mais faço nada do género. Juro.

- Pagas-me um gelado? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Claro.

- Então estás desculpado. Mas não voltes a fazer o mesmo.

- Está prometido. – disse.

Levantou-se e ajudou-me a levantar. Chegamos ao bar e eles ainda lá estavam.

- Já resolveram as coisas? – perguntou Seth.

- Já. – respondi.

- Queres gelado de quê? – perguntou Jake.

- Chocolate.

Estava a falar com Rachel quando olhei para o balcão e vi uma rapariga a falar com o Jake. Porquê é que ele lhe estava a dar conversa? Ela nem era assim tão gira.

Ela pôs a mão no braço dele. Quem é que aquela estúpida pensa que é? Isto estava a passar das marcas. Ela nem o conhecia. Era mesmo oferecida. Eu não ia ficar aqui sentada sem fazer nada enquanto ela se atirava a ele daquela maneira. Levantei-me, respirei fundo, pus o meu melhor sorriso e dirigi-me ao balcão.

- Estavas a demorar muito com os gelados, vim ver o que se passava. – disse ignorando-a e pondo-lhe a mão no ombro. Ela rapidamente retirou a dele do braço dele.

- Estava só a conversar com a Cathy. – respondeu meio atrapalhado.

- Olá. Sou a Ness. Prazer. – disse dirigindo-me a ela enquanto punha o braço á volta da cintura do Jake.

O sorriso dela rapidamente se desvaneceu a ver esta cena. Sorri.

- Vamos Jake? Não quero que o gelado derreta.

- Sim, vamos. Adeus – disse dirigindo-se a ela. Ela apenas acenou.

Peguei no gelado e dei-lhe a mão. Ele não compreendeu mas também não a largou. Ele pegou no outro gelado e fomos para a mesa. Larguei-lhe a mão e sentei-me ao pé da Rachel a comer o gelado. Olhei para o balcão pela última vez e vi-a completamente fula.

Ri-me e continuei a comer o gelado. O Jake não disse nada sobre o que aconteceu. Ainda bem. Que desculpa lhe daria? Uma coisa do género "Desculpa mas estava com vontade de lhe morder o pescoço porque ela se estava a atirar a ti?". Ele iria pensar que eu estava com ciúmes e isso é mentira. Eu só me preocupo com ele e ela não é rapariga para ele. De maneira nenhuma.

- Olha o rapaz. – disse Rachel batendo-me no braço.

Olhei para trás e vi o rapaz loiro.

- Vai falar com ele. – incentivou-me.

- Achas que deva? – perguntei.

- Claro. Vai lá.

Levantei-me e fui até á mesa dele. Ele mal me viu levantou-se.

- Olá. Sou a Ness.

- Olá. Sou o Michael. – respondeu.

- Costumas vir cá muitas vezes?

- Não. É a primeira vez. E tu? – perguntei.

- Venho cá muitas vezes. Mas nunca tinha conhecido uma rapariga tão gira como tu. – disse sorrindo.

- Obrigada.

- E se eu te desse o meu número? Podíamos combinar alguma coisa. O que achas?

- Acho muito bem. – respondi.

Ele escreveu o número num papel e deu-me.

Ficamos a falar durante um bocado até que alguém me agarrou pela cintura.

- Vim avisar que já vamos. – disse. – Olá. Sou o Jake.

- Sou o Michael. – disse o rapaz meio confuso.

O que é que ele está a fazer? Tentei que ele me larga-se mas ele estava a fazer demasiada força.

- Vamos. – disse para mim sorrindo.

Apetecia-me dar-lhe um murro mas não queria fazer isso á frente do Michael.

Agarrou a minha mão e não me largou até chegar-mos cá fora onde estavam Rachel e Seth.

- Como correu? – perguntou Rachel

- Muito bem apesar do teu irmão ter tentado estragar tudo. – disse olhando para Jake irritada.

- Achas que sou parvo e que não ia perceber o que foste fazer ao balcão? – disse olhando para mim.

- Não sei do que estás a falar. Só fui buscar o gelado. – disse começando a andar.

Ele agarrou-me pelo braço e obrigou-me a olhar para ele.

- Não querias que eu estivesse a falar com ela. Porquê?

- Chamas àquilo falar? Ela estava praticamente em cima de ti. – disse chegando-me para a frente.

- Isso são ciúmes? – perguntou.

- Podes crer que não. Porque haveria de ter ciúmes teus? – disse rindo.

- Diz-me tu.

- Larga-me o braço. – ordenei.

Ele largou-me e eu virei costas. Ouvi a Rachel gritar.

- Onde vais?

- Para casa. – respondi sem olhar para trás.

- Como é que vais? Não trouxeste o teu carro.

- Não te preocupes. Depois ligo-te.

Liguei para a minha tia Alice. Quando ela chegou entrei no carro mas não disse nada.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou.

- Não me apetece falar. – respondi olhando pelo vidro.

- Foi o Jacob?

Não respondi. Estava com uma raiva dele. Ciúmes. Ele só pode estar a ficar maluco. Eu com ciúmes dele? Que estupidez. Era a última vez que me preocupava com ele. Estou farta. Ele que faça o que quiser. Que se meta com quem quiser não me importa.

Cheguei a casa e fui para o quarto. Decidi que ia ligar ao Michael.

- Olá. Disseste para te ligar para combinar alguma coisa.

- Claro. Eu vou a uma festa hoje. Queres vir?

- Claro. Onde é a festa? – perguntei.

- Em Port Angeles. Eu mando-te uma mensagem com a morada. Até logo.

- Até logo.

Agora era só convencer os meus pais a deixarem-me ir.

- Não. – disse o meu pai quando lhe fui pedir.

- Porquê?

- Porque não vais a uma festa cheia de humanos sozinha. Podes não te controlar.

- Eu controlo-me pai. Eu juro. – respondi. – Por favor deixa-me ir.

Bateram á porta. A minha mãe foi abrir. Era o Jake.

- Podes ir mas leva alguém contigo. Leva-o a ele. – disse apontando para o Jake.

- Nem pensar. – respondi. – O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – disse para Jake.

- Vim falar contigo. – respondeu.

- Eu não quero falar contigo. Vai embora.

- Não vou nada. Ela tinha de me levar para onde? – perguntou ao meu pai.

- Ela quer ir a uma festa. E não vai sozinha. Podes ir com ela?

- Posso.

- Eu ainda estou aqui sabem? E já disse que não vou com ele. E desde quando vocês se dão bem? – perguntei irritada ao meu pai.

- Não damos. Mas ele consegue controlar-te.

- Eu não quero que ele ande toda a noite atrás de mim feito cão de guarda. – avisei.

- É mesmo preciso insultos? Estou aqui a fazer-te um favor. – disse.

- Não preciso de favores teus.

- Podes parar de te armar em criancinha?

- Como te atreves? – perguntei sentindo as presas a aparecer.

- Calminha. – disse o meu pai agarrando-me.

- Venho buscá-la a que horas?

- Ás 9 e meia. – disse o meu pai mais para mim do que para ele.

Subi para o quarto e passei lá a tarde. Nunca vou poder ir para lado nenhum sozinha. Vou ter de ir sempre com o cão atrás. Não estava com vontade de ir a festa nenhuma mas não lhe ia dar o gosto de pensar que me tinha estragado a noite. Acabei de me vestir e fui para a sala.

Ele chegou mesmo á hora.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou.

- Podemos.

Ele subiu para a mota.

- Eu não vou de mota. Vou no meu carro. – disse.

Ele saiu da mota e entramos no meu carro. Era a primeira vez que o conduzia.

- Sabes conduzir pelo menos?

- Claro que sei. O meu pai ensinou-me. – disse.

- E a carta? – perguntou.

- O meu tio arranjou-ma.

- Claro. Precisamos de falar. – disse quando já estávamos na estrada.

- Tens uma grande lata para pensar que eu vou falar contigo depois do que me disseste.

- Quem começou com os insultos não fui eu.

- Acredita que podia ter chamado bem pior. – comentei irritada.

- Não falamos a bem falamos a mal.

Pôs as mãos no volante e desviou o carro para a floresta.

- Pára. Estás doido? Vais matar-nos. – gritei.

De repente o carro parou. Não conseguia perceber onde estávamos. Ele saiu e arrancou-me do carro. Depois pôs as chaves no bolso.

- Isto não tem piada. – disse.

- Não é para ter. – respondeu. – Não sais daqui até falarmos.

Ele está doido. Isto é rapto. Olhava para todo o lado mas não via nada que me fosse familiar e estava um pouco escuro para conseguir ver bem.

- Eu não vou falar contigo.

Virei as costas e comecei a andar. Havia de encontrar alguma coisa que me ajudasse a voltar para casa. Ainda pensei ir até á estrada mas a esta hora as pessoas não andavam na rua. Pelo menos nesta rua. Ouvi-o caminhar atrás de mim.

- Podes ser menos teimosa? Temos de falar.

- Só se for para me pedires desculpa. – disse.

- Desculpa? Tu chamaste-me cão.

- E tu chamaste-me criancinha e vieste interromper a minha conversa com o Michael.

- Já que falamos em interromper. Lembra-te quem começou.

- Eu não fiz nada.

- Então agarraste-me á frente dela porque… - incitou-me a continuar.

- Porque me apeteceu. E tu? Porque me agarraste quando estava com o Michael?

- Porque me apeteceu.

Calamo-nos por um bocado continuando a caminhar. Ele encontrava-se ao meu lado.

- Foi por ciúmes. Admite. – disse Jake.

- Não são ciúmes. Já te disse. Apeteceu-me.

- Apeteceu-te agarrar-me do nada?

- Sim. – admiti.

- Vamos parar com estas tretas. O que aconteceu para tu fazeres aquilo? Nunca fizeste nada assim. E já nos conhecemos há muito tempo. – perguntou parando.

- Não sei. – admiti parando também.

- Não sabes? – perguntou confuso.

- Não.

Continuei a andar e ele veio atrás de mim.

- Apenas reagi. Eu sei que é egoísmo mas não te quero perder. Tu és muito importante para mim e agora que cresci acho que tenho de te proteger tal como tu fazes comigo. Desculpa. – disse olhando-o nos olhos. Ele sorriu e abraçou-me.

- Tu nunca me vais perder. Vou estar sempre contigo quando precisares.

Com a mão pegou no meu queixo e levantou-o. Ficou a olhar para os meus olhos e depois o seu rosto aproximou-se do meu. Quando os nossos narizes se tocaram eu fechei os olhos. O que é que eu estava a fazer? Eu tinha de parar aquilo agora.

Virei a cara e abri os olhos. Ele afastou-se. Tentei mudar de assunto mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Que embaraçoso. O que ele estaria a pensar de mim? Não sabia o que dizer. Pedia-lhe desculpa?

- Ainda queres ir á festa? – perguntou.

- Não. Prefiro ir para casa. Demasiadas emoções para uma noite. Vamos?

- Claro.

Dirigimo-nos até ao carro. Demoramos um bocado. Não me tinha apercebido que nos tínhamos afastado tanto. Durante o caminho não dissemos nada. Entramos no carro e fomos para minha casa.

Ele entrou como sempre fazia para dizer boa noite aos meus pais mas não estava ninguém em casa e então encontrei um bilhete na mesa.

"_Querida __nós fomos todos caçar. Não devemos chegar antes de amanhecer. Porta-te bem. Beijinhos. Pai"_

- Agora que já estás em casa vou indo. – disse.

- Vais deixar-me sozinha?

Ele ficou a olhar para mim. Ele não sabia se devia ficar. Conseguia ver isso no seu olhar.

- Fica até eles chegarem. Não quero ficar sozinha. – pedi.

- Está bem.

- E se fôssemos comer qualquer coisa? Tenho um pouco de fome.

Ele acenou e fomos para a cozinha.

- Há um problemazinho. – disse sorrindo.

- O quê?

- Eu não sei cozinhar.

- Eu cozinho. – respondeu sorrindo.

- E qual é a ementa para hoje?

- O que achas de batatas fritas com bife? – perguntou.

- Parece-me bem. O que queres que faça?

- Vai pondo o óleo na fritadeira.

Ele ensinou-me a cozinhar. Quer dizer, tentou. Não sou boa naquilo. Mas sem dúvida diverti-me. Comemos e arrumamos a cozinha. Ninguém da minha família tinha chegado nem iria chegar tão cedo por isso fomos ver um filme.

- Tens preferência? – perguntei sentada no chão.

- Tens de terror?

- Ter tenho mas não gosto muito. Fico com medo. – admiti.

- Como é que uma meia vampira tem medo de um filme de terror? – perguntou rindo.

- Porque a meia vampira é também meia humana.

- Não precisas de ter medo. Se acontecer alguma coisa eu protejo-te.

- Acho bem.

Pus o filme e fui sentar-me no sofá. Cada vez que gritava o Jake ria-se.

- Eu não entendo como as pessoas acham piada a isto.

Cheguei-me a ele e deitei a cabeça no seu ombro. Não estava a gostar nada do filme. Era horrível. Ele pôs o braço á volta dos meus ombros quando eu gritei.

- Acalma-te. É só um filme. – disse rindo.

- Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim. – disse virando a cara para ele para não ter de olhar para o filme. - Quanto tempo isto ainda vai durar? – disse procurando a capa.

- O filme tem duas horas. Nós ainda só vimos meia.

- Ainda vamos ter de ver isto mais uma hora e meia?

Ele riu.

- Queres que mude o filme? – perguntou.

- Não. Deixa estar. Eu vou fazer pipocas.

Levantei-me e fui para a cozinha. Peguei num saco e pus no microondas. Conseguia ouvir os gritos das pessoas do filme. Tirei o saco do microondas e pus numa tigela.

- Já morreu mais gente? – perguntei sentando-me no sofá e entregando-lhe as pipocas.

- Desde que saíste mais duas. – respondeu comendo.

- Está bem. Então as mortes devem estar a acabar. – disse deitando a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Porque dizes isso?

- Porque já não há actores. São apenas quatro.

- Se calhar morrem os quatro. – comentou sorrindo.

"Que estupidez" pensei.

- Achas que a tua família demora muito?

- No bilhete dizia que não chegavam antes de amanhecer. Porquê? É assim tão mau estar aqui comigo? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Claro que é. Achas que queria passar a noite com uma rapariga tão teimosa?

Tirei a cabeça do seu ombro e sentei-me olhando para a porta de braços cruzados. Como eu gostava de fazer birrinha de vez em quando. Era tão divertido. Ele colocou a sua mão no meu ombro.

- Estava a brincar Nessie. – murmurou. – Vou só fazer uma chamada. Não demoro.

Esperei que ele entrasse e se sentasse á minha frente. Depois sorri-lhe.

- Pede. – disse sorrindo também.

Ele conhecia-me tão bem.

- Tu disseste-me que quando eu fizesse 17 anos me ensinavas a andar de mota. Eu já tenho 17 e tenho o dia de amanhã completamente livre.

Ele levantou-se e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Nem pensar. De maneira nenhuma. É demasiado perigoso.

Fiz a minha melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado á qual ele nunca resistia.

- Não tentes. Desta vez não vai resultar.

- Tu prometeste. – disse baixando a cabeça.

Ele odiava ver-me assim. Mais tarde ou mais cedo iria ceder.

- Está bem.

Agarrei-me ao seu pescoço.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. – gritava felicíssima. Sempre quisera aprender a andar de mota.

- Ness estás a esganar-me. – ele riu quando o larguei. - E se víssemos o resto do filme?

Voltei a deitar a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Para quem ligaste?

- Para o meu pai. Sabes como é. Ele preocupasse se não lhe disser nada.

- Tenho um igual. – disse rindo. – O que lhe disseste?

- Que estava a tomar conta de ti.

Levantei a cabeça do seu ombro.

- A sério? Disseste-lhe isso?

- Não. Estava a brincar. Só queria ver com que cara ficavas. Disse que ia demorar porque estávamos a ver um filme.

- Ainda bem. Não precisava de mais uma pessoa a pensar que eu era uma criancinha. – frisei bem a palavra criancinha enquanto voltava a deitar a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Nunca mais te chamo de criancinha. – prometeu.

- Eu nunca mais te chamo de cão de guarda.

- Agora vamos acabar de ver o filme. – disse colocando o braço nos meus ombros.

Aos poucos o som da televisão ia-se tornando mais baixo até desaparecer.

III

"Gravidez"

Encontrava-me na praia de La push no meio do mar. A água era estranhamente quente mas muito confortável quando vejo o Jake na areia a acenar-me e a dizer…

- RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN O QUE SIGNIFICA ISTO?

Acordei e com o susto dei um pulo tão grande que fez o Jake cair da cama. "Como assim fez o Jake cair da cama? O que ele estava a fazer na minha cama?"

Não deu tempo de pensar em mais nada pois o meu pai já o tinha encostado á parede, literalmente, e estava pronto para lhe bater quando eu gritei:

- Pára já com isso. Que pensas que estás a fazer?

Ele parou para olhar para mim o que foi o suficiente para o Jake se soltar e vir para o meu lado.

- Olha a maneira como falas comigo renesmee, eu sou teu pai, portanto respeita-me.

E tu cachorro quero que me digas o que fazias agarrado á minha filha na cama dela?

Eu olhei para o Jake a tempo de o ver corar e quando ele se ia responder ao meu pai entrou o Emmett e eu já sabia que isto não iria correr bem.

- Então o cachorro e a monstrinha arranjaram outro tipo de brincadeira foi? – disse Emmett enquanto se ria.

Não preciso de dizer que eu parecia a mistura de um pimento com um tomate pois não? Tenho a certeza que se pudesse o meu pai estaria vermelho de raiva pela cara que ele lançou a nós dois. Quando eu vi que o meu pai iria matar o Jake eu pus-me á frente dele.

- Pai tu consegues ler mentes por isso pensa com coerência e vais ver que não aconteceu nada. Por favor pai faz isso. – implorei-lhe.

O meu pai parou um momento escutando as nossas mentes. Eu deixei a minha completamente aberta pois queria que ele visse o que realmente aconteceu.

- Mas porque dormiste com ela? Podias muito bem tê-la deixado aqui e teres ido para outro sitio. – disse o meu pai.

- Gosto de dormir com ela. Sempre fiz isso e nunca houve problema. Qual é a crise agora? – respondeu olhando para o meu pai.

Eu continuava completamente corada e não era para menos. Isto não é conversa para se ter logo de manhã.

- Se não reparaste seu cachorro ela cresceu e já não é a bebezinha que tu aconchegavas quando tinha pesadelos. Ela já é uma mulher. – meu pai praticamente rosnou para Jake. Agora é que ele entendeu isso. Nesta altura já toda a minha família estava a assistir mas nem se mexiam, simplesmente estavam lá feitos estátuas. Só o meu tio Emmett é que se estava a rir achando esta cena hilariante.

O Jake olhou-me de alto a baixo e deu um sorrisinho malicioso para mim.

- Eu reparei. E que mulher. – ele disse dirigindo-se ao meu pai que já espumava de raiva se fosse possível.

Eu sabia que isto não iria parar e então para evitar mais confusões coloquei a minha mão no seu braço discretamente e enviei-lhe a seguinte mensagem:

"Por favor não o provoques ou isto vai acabar mal. Vai embora e depois falamos. Por favor faz isso por mim."

Ele olhou para mim com um semblante triste e eu assenti. Deu-me um beijo na testa e quando ia a sair o meu pai agarrou-lhe o braço, mas antes de eu poder fazer alguma coisa a minha mãe pediu ao meu pai para o soltar. Quando ouvi a porta da entrada bater sentei-me na cama.

- Estás de castigo e nem preciso de dizer que estás proibida de falar com aquele cachorro pois não? – disse o meu pai enquanto me trancava no quarto.

Só chorava da injustiça que me fizeram. Deitei-me e deixei o sono me levar.

Senti mãos frias na minha cara e quando acordei vi a minha mãe e as minhas tias sentadas na minha cama.

Abracei-me á minha mãe e voltei a chorar. Ela não disse nada pois devia saber que nada do que me dissesse iria animar-me. A única coisa que precisava agora era de ver e falar com o Jake, o meu sol particular que ilumina sempre tudo com o seu sorriso e que conseguia convencer-me que tudo ficaria bem. Nem tinha passado um dia e já estava com saudades dele.

Quando as lágrimas pararam eu sabia que teria que conversar com elas.

- Meu amor sinto muito por tudo que se está a passar. – disse a minha mãe. – Eu tentei convencer o teu pai que isto era um disparate mas ele não quer ouvir.

- Ele exagerou. Não aconteceu nada e toda a gente sabe disso.

- Sabes como o teu pai é nessie. E vamos admitir que nenhum pai gostaria de ver um rapaz a dormir com a sua filha. – disse Alice.

- Ainda por cima um cachorro fedorento. – comentou Rose.

- Eu entendo o lado dele mas ele tem de entender o meu. Eu nem sabia que estava a dormir com o Jake. Só soube quando acordei. Ele que ponha o Jake de castigo, não a mim.

Elas riram da minha cara de chateada.

- Onde está o pai agora?

- Foi caçar. – respondeu Alice. – Porquê?

- Deixem-me ligar para o Jake. Por favor. Eu preciso de lhe explicar o que se passa. – pedi fazendo cara de gato das botas do shrek.

Elas pareceram pensar por um momento e depois assentiram como se tivessem acabado de ter uma conversa por telepatia ou algo assim.

- Liga e avisa-o para não vir cá por uns tempos até o teu pai se acalmar. – disse a minha mãe.

Dei um abraço tão forte á minha mãe que se ela fosse humana teria partido as costelas.

Depois peguei no telemóvel e liguei-lhe. Enquanto esperava que ele atendesse olhei para a Rose que, obviamente, se tinha oposto ao facto de eu lhe ligar mas não acreditava que contasse ao meu pai pelo simples facto de ela odiar que eu ficasse triste.

- Olá pequena. Conta-me o que se passou. Está tudo bem contigo? – ele disse mal atendeu.

- Olá. Sim está tudo bem. O meu pai pôs-me de castigo.

- Mas ele não tem o direito de te fazer isso. Eu sou o culpado, não tu. Eu vou aí falar com ele.

- Não Jake, não venhas. Melhor deixá-lo acalmar-se. Só liguei para te avisar que não vamos poder falar mais durante o meu castigo. – disse triste.

- Ness, tu sabes que não consigo estar longe de ti durante muito tempo. Não vou aguentar isto. – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz que eu.

- Tem de ser Jake. Se não vai ser pior. Agora tenho de desligar. O meu pai deve estar a chegar. Beijinhos e cuida-te.

- Está bem. Beijinhos e cuida-te também Ness. Qualquer coisa liga-me e eu vou buscar-te.

- Obrigada. Mas acho que não vai ser preciso tanto.

Desliguei o telemóvel logo de seguida a tempo de ouvir os passos do meu pai na escada.

Ele entrou no meu quarto sem olhar para mim e levou o telemóvel que estava na cama.

- Eu vou falar com ele. – disse a minha mãe saindo quando o meu pai bateu com a porta.

- Nós também vamos. – disse Alice e Rose concordou acenando para mim.

Sorri quando elas me deram um beijo na testa e saíram.

Era por isso que as adorava. Não precisava de dizer nada pois elas conheciam-me muito bem e sabiam que agora o que me apetecia era estar sozinha.

Voltei a sentar-me abraçando os joelhos e tentando extinguir a dor que me roía por dentro.

Porque o meu pai não percebia que só me estava a magoar? O dia foi-se passando sem mais visitas da minha família. Recusei-me a comer, não por birra mas porque não conseguia.

No dia seguinte o meu tio veio ao meu quarto. Entrou sem bater, claro.

- Oi monstrinha? Que vais fazer hoje? – perguntou Emmett super animado.

- Vou ficar no quarto. – respondi o óbvio.

Para onde ele queria que eu fosse? Para a sala com três vampiras a olharem para mim com pena? Preferia ficar aqui.

- Até parece que estás de castigo monstrinha. Vamos caçar.

- Tio, eu estou mesmo de castigo. – respondi.

Ele ficou com cara de parvo durante uns minutos e depois disse:

- Ainda? Mas isso não foi ontem?

- O castigo vai durar mais que um dia tio.

- Mas afinal porque estás de castigo? – perguntou sentando-se no meu puff.

- Porque o Jake dormiu na minha cama comigo.

- Porque o teu pai não põe a ele de castigo? – perguntou.

- Porque não posso. – disse o meu pai que só agora reparei que estava na porta. – Podemos falar Renesmee?

Assenti e o meu tio saiu. O meu pai sentou-se ao pé de mim e pegou na minha mão.

- Desculpa, não sabia que te magoaria tanto pondo-te de castigo. – disse olhando-me nos olhos.

Pude ver que não era a única que estava a sofrer.

- Não é o facto de me pores de castigo que me magoa, é ter sido injusto.

- Estava muito nervoso e não consegui manter a cabeça fria.

Eu olhei para ele e rimos. Um vampiro que não conseguia manter a cabeça fria. Essa era boa.

- Desculpa Nessie, nunca mais faço o mesmo mas promete que nunca mais me faltas ao respeito. – disse sério.

- Não foi por mal pai, tu sabes. Eu também estava nervosa. Desculpa.

Ele abraçou-me e ficamos assim por uns longos minutos até o Emmett aparecer.

- Agora que já não estás de castigo podemos ir caçar? – perguntou.

Olhei para o meu pai que sorrindo me deu autorização.

Saíram os dois do quarto enquanto eu me arranjava, nada muito elegante pois provavelmente ia sujar a roupa. Desci as escadas a correr e quando ia a sair o meu pai disse:

- Filha não te esqueceste de nada? – perguntou segurando o meu telemóvel.

Peguei nele e dei um beijo ao meu pai enquanto pensava " És o melhor pai do mundo. Amo-te, nunca te esqueças disso".

- Também te amo muito minha filha. Tu e a tua mãe são os meus tesouros. Agora vai que o Emmett está impaciente.

Corri para fora vendo o tio Emmett mais á frente á minha espera. Não parei ao pé dele continuando a correr com ele sempre no meu encalço. Caçamos alguns alces fazendo uma aposta sobre quem apanhava o maior. Como eu sou mais rápida e ágil apanhei-o primeiro mas como ele é batoteiro roubou-mo. Quando já estava a anoitecer fomos para casa sempre a discutir quem tinha ganho a aposta. Quando chego perto de casa sinto um cheiro amadeirado bastante familiar. Ao entrar em casa dou de caras com os meus pais sentados no sofá a falar com o Jake enquanto as minhas tias estão a combinar uma ida as compras para amanhã e o Jasper sentado nas escadas. Quando me viu a olhar para ele sorriu-me, fiz o mesmo.

- Como foi a caçada querida? – perguntou a minha mãe vindo me abraçar.

- Foi boa. Apanhei o maior alce. – respondi orgulhosa.

- Não apanhou nada, quem apanhou fui eu. – disse Emmett que já estava abraçado a Rose.

- Batota não vale Emmett. – respondeu o meu pai.

- Eu não fiz batota, nunca faço. – respondeu ele.

Olhamos todos para ele até que ele disse:

- Talvez ás vezes.

- Jake que fazes aqui? – perguntei-lhe.

- Vim falar com o Edward. Ele chamou-me. – respondeu sorrindo.

"Que lhe disses-te pai" pensei.

- Pedi-lhe desculpa pelo meu comportamento no outro dia.

- E eu pedi desculpa pelas provocações. – disse Jake passando a mão no cabelo, sinal de que estava envergonhado.

- Então está tudo resolvido? – perguntei dirigindo-me ao meu pai mas foi Rose que se antecipou.

- Parece que vamos ter de aturar o fedor de cachorro por mais um tempo.

Sentei no sofá no meio dos meus pais colocando a cabeça no ombro da minha mãe.

"Vai começar. Depois é difícil de pararem." Pensei.

- Concordo – disse o meu pai.

- Tenho uma adivinha para ti loira. – disse Jake sentando-se noutro sofá. – Como se chama uma loira com meio cérebro?

Vendo que ninguém ia responder ele disse:

- Sobredotada.

Todos rimos menos a Rose, mas o Emmett rebolou no chão levando um murro dela.

- Que original cachorro. – disse Rose irritada.

- Tenho mais sugadora de sangue. – disse ele.

- Porque é que uma loira pinta o cabelo de preto?

- Já ouvi essa rafeiro. – disse Rose rosnando para ele.

- Mas eu não – respondeu Emmett. – Porquê?

- Para ganhar inteligência artificial. – respondeu rindo.

Mais uma vez todos riram menos Rose que estava a fingir estar extremamente concentrada na TV.

- Mais uma, loira psicopata. – disse ele todo divertido.

- Já chega seu rafeiro pulguento - disse tia Rose olhando para Jake.

- Que é isso loira burra? – disse ele – É essa a educação que te deram? Tens de aprender a ser uma sanguessuga comportada.

"Melhor parar com isto antes que voem cabeças não achas pai?" pensei.

- Se conseguires. – sussurou.

Como eu iria acabar com isto? Já sei, é simples. O meu pai riu do meu pensamento.

- Jake anda jantar. – disse levantando-me.

- Vamos. – disse já seguindo-me.

"Resultou" pensei para o meu pai ouvir.

Ouvi rir e falar com a minha mãe, provavelmente contando-lhe o que se tinha passado. Ela odiava quando nos fazíamos isto, dizia que se sentia a parte então o meu pai acabava sempre por lhe contar.

- Olá avó. – disse vendo Esme preparar o jantar. – O que se come hoje?

- Risoto. – respondeu. – Jantas cá hoje Jacob?

- Janto. A Ness convidou-me. – respondeu já se sentando na mesa.

- Querida vai tomar banho antes do jantar. Estás com a roupa suja. – disse olhando para mim.

Olhei para a minha camisola que se encontrava manchada de sangue.

- Volto já. Não comeces a jantar sem mim. – disse apontando para Jake.

- Não prometo nada. – respondeu olhando para a panela que a minha avó acabava de trazer para a mesa.

Eu tomei um duche rápido vestindo uma camisola e umas calças de fato treino e corri para a cozinha.

- Esperaste por mim. Milagre. – disse sentando-me.

- Fui proibido de tocar na comida até chegares. – disse servindo-me.

- Obrigada avó. – disse alto mesmo não sendo necessário.

- De nada querida. – respondeu da sala.

- Tens ronda hoje? – perguntei a Jake enquanto jantávamos.

- Tenho. Daqui a bocado.

- Passas por aqui antes de voltares para casa certo? – perguntei.

Ele passava sempre pela minha casa depois das rondas para eu me certificar que ele não se tinha magoado.

- Sabes que sim princesa. – respondeu levantando-se e dando-me um beijo na testa.

- Não demores e tem cuidado.

- Tenho sempre. – disse antes de sair.

Arrumei a cozinha e voltei para a sala. Estava lá a família toda. Quando vi o meu avô fui abraçá-lo. Já não o via á dias por causa do trabalho no hospital.

- Que saudades avô.

- Eu também tinha querida. Como estás? – perguntou sentando-se no sofá ao pé da Esme.

- Estou bem avô. – disse sentando-me no chão ao pé da Alice.

- Vi o Jake sair agora daqui. Vai para a ronda?

- Sim. – respondi deitando a cabeça no colo da Alice.

- Vais esperar por ele não é Nessie? – perguntou Alice afagando-me o cabelo.

- Sempre. – respondi sorrindo.

Eles sorriram para mim e ficamos todos a ver TV.

Sentia dedos quentes na minha face e sorri. Ainda com os olhos fechados murmurei:

- Voltaste.

- E não volto sempre? – perguntou.

Abri os olhos e vi-o de joelhos no chão com a mão na minha bochecha. Levantei-me e ele fez o mesmo.

- Não te mexas. – ordenei começando a andar á volta dele para verificar se estava bem e não se tinha magoado. Depois da inspecção abracei-o.

- Não te queria acordar pequena. – disse quando o larguei.

- Não há problema. Como eu vim parar no quarto? – perguntei, pois a última coisa que me lembrava era estar na sala.

- Adormeceste na sala e quando cheguei trouxe-te para o quarto.

Olhei para o relógio e já eram quatro da manhã.

- Tens de ir dormir. Deves estar muito cansado. – disse empurrando-o para a porta.

- Já te queres ver livre de mim, é? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Sabes que não mas eu sei que estás com sono por isso vai para casa e volta amanhã. – mandei pondo-me em bicos de pés e dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Fazes sempre o mesmo. Vemo-nos amanhã cedo Ness. – disse depois de dar-me um abraço.

Fechei a porta e voltei a dormir.

- Ness, Ness acorda. É urgente. – gritava Alice.

- Há fogo? – perguntei bocejando em seguida.

- Não digas isso Ness. – disse Alice batendo na madeira.

Revirei os olhos com a sua atitude e então percebi que ela estava de pé na minha cama.

- Que se passa então? Para quê a gritaria logo de manhã?

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso e eu já sabia o porquê de tudo isto. Compras.

- Vamos ao shopping. – respondeu com os olhinhos a brilhar. – Levanta-te, arranja-te e vamos. Tens 15 minutos.

Dito isto bateu a porta do meu quarto e deixou-me a olhar para a porta. Levantei-me, a muito contra gosto, arranjei-me e fui tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Bom dia avó. – disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela e sentando-me á mesa.

O Jake costumava já cá estar para tomar o pequeno-almoço comigo. Olhei para o relógio e um alâmpada acendeu-se na minha cabeça. Claro que o Jake não estaria aqui ás seis e meia, ele ainda deveria estar a dormir assim como eu. Estava a planear voltar para a cama quando a Alice aparece na porta da cozinha. Não preciso dizer que ela me levou praticamente arrastada para fora de casa apenas com uma maçã na mão. Na sala vi os meus tios e o meu pai a rirem-se. "Traidores" pensei e vi o meu pai me lançar um olhar "ninguém pode com a Alice".

- Vamos ás compras onde? – perguntei á Alice.

- A Paris. – disse Alice saltitando.

- Vamos a Paris só para fazer compras? – perguntei chocada.

Depois de pensar um bocado percebi que esta notícia vinda da vidente da família Cullen era muito normal. Eu é que ainda não me tinha acostumado ás extravagâncias das minhas tias. Mas não era a única sendo que a minha mãe, que as conhece há mais tempo, fica sempre com a mesma cara de espantada sempre que uma dessas ideias surge.

- Claro. Vai ser divertido Ness. Um fim-de-semana de meninas. – disse Rose.

- Vamos passar lá o fim-de-semana? – perguntou a minha mãe recuperando da surpresa.

- Exactamente. Preciso de mais de um dia para renovar os nossos guarda-roupas Bella e não conseguiríamos ir e vir num dia. São nove horas de viagem por isso é melhor despacharmo-nos ou perdemos o voo. Vamos fazer assim: em vez de irmos de carro, corremos até Seattle pois demoramos menos tempo. Pode ser? – perguntou Alice.

Elas acenaram e começamos a correr. Não havia maneira de discutir com a Alice, ela ganhava sempre e ainda por cima me tinha tirado o telemóvel com a desculpa que eu não ia prestar atenção nas lojas porque iria estar a mandar mensagens. Passei a viagem toda a dormir e só acordei quando estávamos em Paris. Tenho de admitir que a cidade é absolutamente perfeita. Pena que não viemos ver a cidade e sim passar os dias em lojas. Eram quatro horas da tarde quando chegamos e a Alice já estava a arrastar-nos para uma loja. Iríamos ficar a dormir num hotel. Quando a sessão de compras finalmente chegou ao fim eu já não me aguentava em pé. Cheguei ao quarto de hotel e adormeci logo. O outro dia foi mais sossegado pois a minha tia deixou-me ir explorar a cidade, tirei imensas fotos mas ainda assim fomos a algumas lojas mas eu até gostei. Foi um óptimo fim-de-semana, pena a minha avó não ter vindo. Ela tinha dito a Alice que iria ficar a tomar conta dos homens da casa.

- Filha acorda. O nosso voo é daqui a uma hora. – dizia a minha mãe baixinho no meu ouvido.

- Assim não vais conseguir que ela acorde. Vais fazer com que fique com mais sono. Acorda Ness. Agora menina. – gritava Alice pulando na minha cama.

Levantei-me quando ela se colocou em cima de mim o que a fez rebolar e cair da cama.

- Isso foi engraçado. – disse enquanto nós as três riamos da Alice. Mas logo em seguida comecei a correr pelo quarto, quando ela nos mandou aquele seu olhar de "vou matar-vos", com ela atrás de mim. Só paramos quando a minha mãe disse que tínhamos apenas meia hora. Vesti-me com uma das muitas roupas compradas nos dias anteriores e com tudo arrumado eu fui tomar o pequeno-almoço. Quando entramos no avião eram sete horas.

Passei a viagem a conversar com elas e acreditem ou não a Alice já queria combinar outra ida ás compras. Eu acho que o avô devia cancelar os cartões de crédito dela apesar que se isso acontecesse e se ela pudesse teria um enfarte.

Ri imaginando a Alice fingindo um enfarte. Provavelmente o tio Emmett acreditaria.

O tempo foi passando e já tínhamos chegado a Seattle. Chamamos dois táxis, um foi basicamente para as compras. Eu fui com a minha mãe num e a Rose e a Alice foram noutro.

Os táxis deixaram-nos próximas á casa e vi o meu pai, o tio Emmett e o tio Jasper virem ao nosso encontro para nos ajudarem.

O meu pai mal chegou abraçou-me e foi dar um beijo á minha mãe. Eles ficavam tão queridos juntos. O casal perfeito. Todos na minha família eram, cada um á sua maneira claro.

- E aí monstrinha? Tive saudades tuas. – disse Emmett enquanto me dava um abraço de urso.

- Também tive saudades tuas ursão. – respondi-lhe. – Mas agora tenho fome.

- Trocas-me por comida? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Só hoje. Não comi quase nada ao pequeno-almoço e não almocei.

- Sendo assim está bem. – disse indo abraçar a Rose.

Entrei em casa e fui directa á cozinha. Vi logo a minha avó a acabar de fazer um bolo de chocolate, o meu preferido.

- Então minha querida? Como foi o fim-de-semana? – disse abraçando-me e logo em seguida a lavar a louça.

- Foi bom, avó. E as coisas por aqui? – disse já cortando uma fatia de bolo.

- Na mesma. – respondeu entregando-me um prato e uma colher. – O Jake tem vindo aqui para saber noticias tuas.

Só aí me lembrei que não tinha falado com ele durante o fim-de-semana por a Alice ter-me tirado o telemóvel.

- Ele ligou-te mas tu tinhas o telemóvel desligado. Mas depois ligamos á Alice e ela disse que te tinha tirado o telemóvel – disse sorrindo enquanto se sentava.

- Coisas da Alice. – disse sorrindo.

Quando acabei de comer fui para a sala. Estava a pensar em ir a La push vê-lo quando o meu pai disse:

- Não demores.

- Obrigada paizinho. Não te preocupes. Não demoro.

- Onde vais? – perguntou a minha mãe.

- A La push ver o Jake. Posso? – perguntei.

- Claro que sim. Diverte-te.

- Obrigada. Até logo família. – disse acenando.

- Até logo. – responderam.

Sai de casa e entrei no meu lindo carro em direcção a La push. Estacionei o carro em frente á casa do Jake e bati á porta mas estranhamente quem me veio abrir a porta não foi ele mas sim a Rachel.

- Ness como estás? Que bom ver-te por aqui. – perguntou já me levando para o sofá.

- Estou óptima. Vim ter com o Jake.

- Ele não está cá. Foi dar uma volta na praia com os rapazes mas deve estar a chegar. Ouvi dizer que a menina foi a Paris este fim-de-semana. – perguntou sorrindo.

- Coisas da Alice. E como andas tu? Alguma novidade sobre aquele assunto? – perguntei curiosa.

- Não podia estar melhor, e sobre esse assunto há sim uma novidade. – respondeu levantando-se e olhando para mim com os olhos a brilhar.

- Não me digas que…

- Estou grávida. – disse-me completando o meu raciocínio.

Levantei-me do sofá num pulo e abracei-a. Estava tão contente por ela que nem me apercebi da força que usei no abraço.

- Ness assim vai partir-me as costelas amiga. – sussurrou.

- Desculpa, foi da emoção. Porque não me contaste mais cedo que estavas grávida?

- Só soube á uma semana. Eu ia contar-te no fim-de-semana mas o Jake que tinhas ido viajar e hoje tentei ligar-te mas estava desligado.

- Esqueci-me de pedir o telemóvel á Alice. – disse. – De quantos meses estás?

- Um. Não imaginas como estou feliz. Era tudo o que mais queria. Formar uma família com o homem que mais amo no mundo. – disse com os olhos húmidos das lágrimas que começavam a cair pelo seu rosto.

Voltei a abraçá-la e comecei a pensar se algum dia seria eu a passar por isso. Ter um amor que me faria dar a minha própria vida pela dele. Um amor tão forte como os meus pais, tios, avós ou como os lobos pelos seus imprintings. E pensei se algum dia iria dar a notícia aos meus pais que seriam os avós mais novos que o mundo já viu. Ver as minhas tias a discutir quem iria ser a madrinha do meu bebé e o meu avô sempre atrás de mim para verificar a minha tensão e o tamanho da minha barriga. Deixei de pensar nisto quando a realidade me atingiu em cheio. Eu nunca poderia ter filhos. Era uma meia vampira cuja parte humana deveria ser insuficiente para gerar um bebé. Sem me dar conta comecei a chorar por ver todos os meus planos desaparecerem naquele instante. A Rachel olhou para mim com uma cara preocupada.

- Porque estás a chorar Ness? – perguntou enquanto passava a mão na minha cara afim de secar as lágrimas.

- Fiquei emocionada com a notícia só isso. – menti.

Ela não pareceu convencer-se mas antes que pudesse dizer algo Jake e os rapazes entram na casa e quando ele olhou para mim veio abraçar-me.

- Como correu o fim-de-semana? – perguntou.

- Foi divertido. – respondi.

Vi-o olhar nos meus olhos e percebi que ele tinha reparado que estivera a chorar.

- Não sabes como o Jake ficou enquanto não estavas cá. – disse Seth.

- Era só" porque ela não atende o telemóvel, será que fiz alguma coisa?" ou "será que se esqueceu de mim?" – dizia Embry tentando imitar a voz de Jake o que acabou por fazer toda a gente rir menos o Jake que parecia que iria matar o Embry só com o olhar.

- Não disse nada disso. – respondeu Jake. - Só fiquei preocupado por ela não atender.

- A minha tia Alice tirou-me o telemóvel para eu me concentrar nas compras. - disse fazendo todos se rirem.

- Ness, queres ir dar uma volta? – murmurou Jake só para eu ouvir.

- Claro. Vamos para a praia.

- Eu a Ness vamos dar uma volta. Vemo-nos mais tarde em casa do Sam? – Jake perguntou aos rapazes.

- Claro. Vão lá matar as saudades. – disse Embry o que fez Jake atirar-lhe com uma jarra que se partiu quando lhe acertou na cabeça.

- Isso era escusado senhor alfa. – reclamou Embry.

Andamos um pouco até á praia e sentei-me num tronco que havia lá.

- Porque estiveste a chorar pequena? – perguntou ajoelhando-se á minha frente.

- A Rach contou-me que estava grávida e eu fiquei emocionada. – disse baixando o rosto para ele não ver a mentira nos meus olhos.

- Ness conheço-te desde que eras um bebé e sei quando estás a mentir. Sabes que podes confiar em mim. Por favor conta-me a verdade. – disse levantando o meu queixo fazendo-me olhá-lo.

- Só me apercebi que nunca poderia ter filhos e isso afectou-me mais do que eu calculava. Sinto um vazio só de pensar nisso e ver a Rachel tão feliz fez-me desejar poder sentir o mesmo que ela. – quando me apercebi as lágrimas já corriam livremente pelo meu rosto e senti o Jake abraçar-me colocando a minha cabeça no seu peito. Chorei durante muito tempo enquanto ele acariciava os meus cabelos e me dizia que iria correr tudo bem. Quando já era hora de ir para casa entrei no meu carro mas o Jake insistiu em me levar para casa e como eu não tinha paciência para discutir com ele deixei-o conduzir. Quando cheguei a casa disse boa noite a toda a gente e subi pois não me apetecia falar com ninguém agora. Ainda consegui ouvir o Jake dizer á minha família não se passava nada e que eu estava apenas cansada antes de cair na inconsciência. Nessa noite sonhei com uma menina de longos cabelos pretos e olhos cor de esmeralda que ria enquanto o enorme lobo avermelhado corria com ela nas costas. Eu via tudo de longe contemplando-os enquanto a menina acenava para mim.

IV

"Descoberta"

Acordei sobressaltada com o sonho que tive pois, apesar de que gostaria de um dia poder vir a ter um filho, não conseguia sequer imaginar como ele seria.

Seria um meio vampiro como eu? Seria eu suficientemente egoísta para gerar uma criança sabendo de todos os perigos que isso poderia acarretar? Instintivamente me lembrei dos Volturi e do que eles queriam fazer-me apenas por desconhecerem alguém como eu. O que eles fariam se tivesse um filho? Iria ser uma coisa desconhecida para eles. Por momentos lembrei-me da menina do sonho. Tão linda e tão feliz. Talvez fosse bom não poder ter filhos, assim ninguém ficaria em perigo. Levantei-me da cama e quando fui até á secretária buscar o telemóvel deparei-me com um bilhete no ecrã do computador que dizia:

"Bom dia princesa. Passei aí para te ver mas ainda estavas a dormir e não tive coragem de te acordar. Apesar de me custar não vou poder passar o dia contigo. Tenho de ir, com o Seth, comprar umas peças para uns carros que estamos a arranjar. Se não chegar muito tarde, ainda passo aí. Beijos.

Jake"

"Logo hoje que lhe ia pedir para me ensinar a andar de moto é que ele não aparece" pensei.

Só depois de ter pensado nisto me lembrei que o meu pai não poderia saber. Ainda de pijama desci até á sala pronta para levar um raspanete mas, estranhamente, não se encontrava ninguém em casa.

Fui em direcção á cozinha e fiz um sumo de laranja natural.

"Onde será que eles foram?" pensei.

Voltei para a sala com o copo na mão e fiquei a ver desenhos animados. Passados uns minutos a porta abre-se e entram os meus tios.

- Onde estiveram? – perguntei assim que fecharam a porta.

- Fomos caçar Ness. – Respondeu Jasper sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá.

- Até te chamávamos mas estavas numa de bela adormecida então desistimos. – comentou Emmett sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntei bebendo o meu sumo.

- O Carlisle está no hospital, a Esme, a Alice e a Rose foram dar uma volta e a Bella e o Edward…

- Estão no chalé. – respondeu Emmett interrompendo Jasper. – Estão a aproveitar o tempo perdido. Tu percebes Ness. – disse piscando-me o olho.

O Emmett era a única pessoa a quem eu poderia perguntar o que quer que fosse, mesmo se fosse muito embaraçoso, que sempre me responderia. Lembro-me de uma vez lhe ter perguntado como se faziam os bebés, claro que ninguém estava em casa a não ser nós, e ele me ter explicado tudo direitinho, com todos os detalhes.

Quando a minha mãe chegou a casa eu mostrei-lhe a conversa toda pois achei que não faria mal, mas enganei-me.

Ela tentou matar o Emmett e acho que se não fosse o meu pai e o Jasper ela teria conseguido. Também era normal, eu aparentava três anos na altura. A partir desse dia nunca mais mostrei as nossas conversas para a minha mãe por pedido do Emmett.

Mas ouve um assunto do qual eu sempre tive curiosidade mas nunca lhe perguntei.

- Emmett contas-me a história dos meus pais por favor? – pedi olhando para ele.

- Mas é claro que sim monstrinha. – disse levantando-se. – Jasper tens de me ajudar porque algumas partes não me lembro muito bem.

- A Bella vai matar-nos. – avisou Jasper.

- Vá lá. Vai ser divertido. – disse Emmett.

- Está bem. Começa tu.

- Então a história começa quando nós regressamos a Forks depois de termos passado uns anos no Alasca. – dizia Emmett como se estivesse a representar uma peça. – O Carlisle obriga-nos mais uma vez a voltar para a escola para as pessoas não desconfiarem que somos vampiros. Entramos lá em grande estilo com toda a gente a olhar para nós. Parecia a cena de um filme. – contava enquanto desfilava pela sala.

Fomos para uma mesa e ficamos lá a conversar quando eu reparo que o teu pai está a olhar para a tua mãe. Ele parecia bastante interessado mas não tive tempo de lhe dizer nada porque logo depois tivemos de ir para as aulas. Quando chegamos a casa soubemos que o teu pai tinha ido passar uns dias ao Alasca mas o Carlisle não nos disse porquê.

- Disse sim Emmett, o Edward foi passar uns dias ao Alasca pois tinha quase atacado a Bella porque o sangue dela era irresistível para ele. – disse Jasper.

- Pois era, tinha-me esquecido. Depois disso e nos dias que se seguiram eu reparei que a tua mãe parecia procurar por ele mas claro que não disse nada a ninguém. Depois de uma semana o teu pai resolveu aparecer e voltou a ir á escola connosco, inclusive falou com a tua mãe. Continua tu agora Jasper. – disse Emmett.

Eu desviei o meu olhar para o Jasper afim de ouvir a continuação. Estava tão envolvida na história que nem interrompia.

- Depois disso, quando estávamos no estacionamento, a tua mãe estava a ouvir música e não reparou na carrinha que ia bater contra ela. – disse Jasper.

Instantaneamente pus a mão na boca pela surpresa. Nunca ninguém me tinha contado que a minha mãe tinha sido atropelada.

- Não fiques assim Ness. Antes de a carrinha bater nela o Edward pôs á frente e…

- Com uma só mão empurrou a carrinha e salvou a tua mãe. – interrompeu Emmett com uma mão estendida afim de recriar a cena. Foi hilária a cara do meu tio.

- Não era eu que estava a contar? – perguntou Jasper.

- Desculpa mas achei que esta cena merecia uma recriação. – desculpou-se Emmett.

- Continuando, a tua mãe ficou desconfiada. Como um simples humano poderia ter empurrado uma carrinha e ter-lhe feito uma mossa? – contou Jasper. – Depois disso o Edward foi falar com o Carlisle e a Rose estava lá. Discutiram os três porque a Rose achava que ele não devia ter feito aquilo, mas o Edward dizia que não poderia ter deixado a Bella morrer. Ele falou com a Bella e disse para ela esquecer o que viu mas ela não desistiu.

- E acabou por descobrir que ele era um vampiro e em vez de ficar com medo declarou-se a ele e ele a ela. – disse Emmett.

- Que romântico. Como foi? – perguntei curiosa.

- O teu pai disse " E então o leão apaixonou-se pelo cordeiro" e a tua mãe disse… - Emmett fez sinal a Jasper para ele continuar.

- Porque eu é que faço de Bella? – perguntou Jasper.

- Vá lá. Diz logo.

- "Que cordeiro idiota" – disse Jasper contrariado.

- E o teu pai disse " Que leão masoquista e doentio".

- Que lindos. E depois? – perguntei mesmo antes de a porta abrir e os meus pais entrarem abraçados.

- O que é que é lindo filha? – perguntou a minha mãe.

Olhei para os meus tios que olhavam para mim sem saberem o que dizer.

- Um filme mãe. – disse a primeira coisa que me veio á cabeça.

- Que filme? – perguntou o meu pai desconfiado.

- Romeu e Julieta. – respondeu Jasper. – Eu e o Emmett estávamos a contar á Ness partes do filme.

- Eu gostei da parte em que eles morrem, apesar que em vez de morrerem podiam ter pedido para serem transformados em vampiros já que queriam passar a eternidade juntos. – comentou Emmett sentando-se no sofá pensativo o que me fez rir muito.

O meu pai sentou-se noutro sofá com a minha mãe no colo dele enquanto lhe passava a mão nos cabelos.

A minha mãe olhou para mim sorrindo e chamando-me para lhe dar um abraço.

Abracei os dois e sentei-me no braço do sofá com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do meu pai, que agora, também, acariciava os meus cabelos enquanto Emmett continuava a divagar sobre o porquê de Romeu e Julieta não se terem tornado vampiros.

Uma hora e muitas risadas depois, as minhas tias e a minha avó chegaram. As minhas tias foram logo agarrar-se aos seus respectivos maridos e eu senti-me a sobrar, como sempre. Fui em direcção á cozinha, com a minha avó, e peguei numa maçã começando a mordiscá-la.

- Vais ficar por casa Ness? – perguntou a minha avó.

- Acho que sim. Não tenho nada para fazer. – respondi aborrecida.

- Porque não vais fazer uma visita ao Carlisle? Ele iria adorar.

- Óptima ideia. Obrigada avó. – disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e correndo para o quarto mas, sendo filha de Bella Swan, tinha de tropeçar e cair no último degrau.

"Caraças. Que grande…" pensei.

- Olha a linguagem Renesmee. – gritou o meu pai da sala.

- Que grande porcaria pai. Era o que eu ia pensar. – disse revirando os olhos.

- Vou fingir que acredito filhota. – disse. – Isso é o que dá andares com o cachorro. Só te ensina essas coisas.

- Pai não podes culpar o Jake de tudo.

- Posso sim. – respondeu.

"Está bem paizinho. Posso ir arranjar-me agora?" pensei.

- Podes.

"Obrigada"

Fui arranjar-me, despedi-me de todos e dirigi-me ao hospital para fazer uma surpresa ao meu avô.

Não sei como o meu avô aguentava passar o dia todo no hospital. Como ele aguentava ver todo aquele sangue e resistir? De facto o meu avô era único. Dirigi-me ao seu gabinete e bati á porta.

- Olá avô. Vim fazer uma visita. – disse quando entrei.

- Fizeste muito bem. Estava com saudades da minha netinha. – disse abraçando-me.

- Eu também tinha saudades. Quase nunca nos vemos. – comentei sentando-me na cadeira á frente da sua.

- Muito trabalho minha querida.

- Avô como consegues resistir? É tanta gente que aparece aqui a sangrar. Como consegues não atacá-los? – perguntei.

- São muitos anos de controlo.

- Acho que nunca vou conseguir ser como tu. O sangue afecta-me muito. Tenho medo de vir a magoar alguém. – desabafei.

- Claro que vais Ness. Vais ser tal qual a tua mãe. Tenho a certeza. Tu sabes que ela nunca atacou ninguém certo?

Acenei com a cabeça negativamente e lembrei-me da história que o Emmett e o Jasper me tinham contado.

Mais uma vez desconhecia a história dos meus pais. Eles não tinham contado a história toda.

- Avô, eu estive a falar com os tios hoje e eles contaram-me um pouco da história dos meus pais. Poderias continuar a história, por favor? – perguntei achando que seria a minha melhor hipótese, sendo que, os meus pais não iriam interromper desta vez.

- Ness, não devias perguntar isso aos teus pais? – perguntou reprovadoramente.

- Sim, mas eles não me vão contar. Vão dizer que um dia me contam e esse dia nunca vai chegar. Vá lá avô. Eu não lhes digo nada. Juro.

- Está bem. Onde acabou a história? – perguntou ajeitando-se na cadeira.

- Na parte em que os meus pais se declaram.

- Depois disso, os teus pais começaram a namorar e chegou o dia em que ele ia apresentá-la á nossa família. A Esme fez comida italiana mas, para não incomodar, a Bella já tinha comido em casa o que irritou a Rose que não achava nada bem a união do teu pai com uma simples humana.

Eles continuaram o namoro e devo dizer que nunca tinha visto o Edward mais feliz. – relatava Carlisle com um sorriso.

- Num dia em que estava trovoada fomos jogar basebol e a Bella veio connosco. – enquanto contava a sua expressão mudava até se tornar séria o que me fez ter um mau pressentimento. – Estávamos a jogar quando apareceram três vampiros nómadas que quando descobriram que a tua mãe era humana quiseram matá-la, claro que nós a protegemos e eles acabaram por desistir.

Menos o James que o teu pai, que leu os pensamentos dele, viu que não iria desistir tão facilmente.

- Então ele perseguiu a minha mãe? – perguntei chocada.

- Sim, e por isso, a Bella foi com a Alice e o Jasper para Phoenix , onde ela morava antes de se mudar para Forks, enquanto nós perseguíamos o James.

Mas o James conseguiu que a tua mãe fosse até ele fazendo com que ela pensasse que ele tinha raptado a mãe dela. Quando nós chegamos lá os teus tios queimaram o corpo de James enquanto eu e Edward tentávamos perceber o que fazer com a mordida que o James tinha feito no pulso da tua mãe.

- Meu deus, ela foi mordida? – se estava chocada antes, não sei como estaria agora. Uma mistura de pânico e choque.

- Sim. E foi nessa altura que o teu pai tomou uma grande decisão. Ele poderia ter deixado a Bella tornar-se uma vampira naquele momento, mas optou por sugar o veneno. Mas, depois de o sangue da tua mãe estar limpo, o teu pai não conseguiu parar no momento certo o que levou a tua mãe a precisar de uma transfusão. – continuou ele.

Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito. Imaginar aquelas cenas na minha cabeça era doloroso.

Não sabia o sofrimento pelo qual eles tinham passado.

- Ness, estás bem? Não te devia ter contado nada. Olha para ti, estás muito pálida. – disse passando a mão no meu rosto.

- Está tudo bem avô. Foi, apenas muita informação para processar. – disse tentando sorrir, mas deve ter saído mais como uma careta.

- Eu compreendo. – disse ainda com a mão na minha face.

De repente, a porta abre-se e entra uma mulher.

- Dr. Cullen, desculpe a interrupção. Uma mulher chegou agora ás urgências e precisa urgentemente de uma cirurgia. Pediram para vir chamá-lo. Ela está muito mal. Está no bloco dois.

- Obrigada Lauren. Já estou a caminho? – disse o meu avô para a mulher, que deduzi ser uma enfermeira.

Ela saiu e ele dirigiu-se a mim.

- Vou ter de ir Ness. Falamos em casa. De certeza estás bem? – perguntou vendo que eu não reagia.

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e ele, depois de me ter dado um beijo na testa, dirigiu-se rapidamente para fora do gabinete.

Fiquei ali parada por uns dez minutos pensando em tudo que me tinham contado, e, o pior, era que eu tinha um pressentimento que a história iria piorar. Pus a mão no meu peito e consegui ouvi-lo bater freneticamente. Quando arranjei forças levantei-me para ir para casa, mas, quando entrei no carro, percebi que se fosse agora para casa o meu pai iria ler os meus pensamentos, e eu não queria isso agora. Dirigi-me então para casa da Emily afim de esquecer um pouco estas coisas.

A esta hora o Sam devia estar a trabalhar, e ela devia estar sozinha. Assim, fazia-lhe um pouco de companhia, visto que ela está sempre a queixar-se que nunca a vou visitar.

Parei o carro em frente á casa dela e bati á porta.

- Ness, como estás? – perguntou abraçando-me. – Entra, a Rachel e a Kim estão cá e vão adorar ver-te. – disse puxando para a cozinha.

Quando cheguei á cozinha vi Kim e Rachel sentadas na mesa de costas para nós.

- Meninas olhem quem resolveu aparecer por cá. – disse Emily fazendo com que ambas se virassem para trás e me viessem abraçar.

- Tinha saudades da nossa vampirinha. – disse Kim.

- Também tinha saudades tuas. – disse. – E vossas também. – emendei vendo a Rachel e a Emily olharem-me com uma falsa cara de zangadas.

- Acho bem. – disse Rachel sentando-se numa cadeira.

- Como andam as coisas? – perguntei dirigindo-me ás três.

- Eu e o Sam estamos óptimos. – respondeu Emily com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não queremos pormenores. – disse Kim rindo fazendo com que eu risse junto.

- Não era eu que estava toda animada contando a minha primeira vez pois não Kim? – disse Emily.

Kim abaixou a cabeça e pude ver o sorriso e as faces coradas dela antes de começarmos todas a rir.

- Já não era sem tempo. Vocês já estavam juntos á oito meses. – disse Rachel.

- E foram destinados um ao outro. – concluiu Emily.

- Como foi? – perguntei olhando para Kim.

- Foi mágico Ness. Ele foi perfeito comigo. – disse com os olhinhos a brilhar.

- Acho muito bem senão tinha que se ver comigo.

- Quem morde o meu homem sou eu, minha vampirinha. – disse Kim.

Mais uma vez caímos as quatro na risada.

- E tu Rachel? – perguntei.

- O Paul anda impossível. Não me deixa fazer nada. Eu estou grávida, não inválida. – respondeu.

- O Paul sempre foi muito protector. Mas ele só quer que estejas bem. – comentei.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim chateia um bocadinho.

- E tu Ness? Como andas de namorados? – perguntou Emily.

- Não ando. Ainda não tive nenhum. – disse olhando para o tecto.

- Ness, és uma rapariga tão gira. Como não arranjas um namorado? – perguntou Kim.

- Eu não saio muito, a não ser para vir ter convosco, logo não conheço muitos rapazes.

- Devias. Está na hora de pensares nisso. – disse Rachel.

- Apesar de teres a eternidade para isso. – comentou Emily.

- Vais ser a primeira virgem com 100 anos. – disse Kim começando a rir em seguida.

Quando olhei para o relógio eram quase nove horas da noite por isso resolvi ir para casa.

Quando cheguei estavam todos, menos o meu avô, na sala a ver um filme.

- Boa noite. – disse olhando para a TV.

- Boa noite querida. – disse a minha mãe. – Anda ver o filme connosco.

- Vou comer alguma coisa antes. – disse subindo as escadas.

- Tens uma lasanha no forno. – disse a minha avó.

- Obrigada.

Peguei na lasanha e sentei-me na cadeira a comer. Comi apenas um bocado e coloquei o restante de novo no forno. Dirigi-me á sala e deitei a cabeça no colo da minha mãe.

- Que filme é este? – perguntei.

- Orgulho e preconceito. – respondeu Alice.

- Nunca vi o filme todo. – comentei.

- É lindo Ness. – disse Rose. – É um romance.

- É piroso. – disse Emmett. – Prefiro filmes de acção.

- Emmett o filme mal começou. Não vamos ter de ouvir os teus comentários na próxima hora e meia pois não? – perguntou Jasper.

- Já não está cá quem comentou. Só quero que a monstrinha tenha bom gosto.

- Eu tenho bom gosto tio. E, sinceramente, também acho o filme piroso. – disse.

Nunca tinha visto o filme até ao fim pois na primeira meia hora fartava-me. - Assim é que é. Esta é a minha monstrinha. – disse orgulhoso.

- Pensei que gostasses de romances filha. – disse o meu pai.

- E gosto. Mas não gosto deste. E prefiro filmes de animação por isso, se não se importam, vou para o meu quarto. – disse já me levantando. – Bom filme.

- Obrigada querida. Boa noite. – disse o meu pai.

- Para vocês também.

Fui para o meu quarto, tomei um banho, vesti o meu pijama e deitei-me na cama. Tinha esperança que o Jake ainda aparecesse por cá por isso fiquei a ler o livro "O morro dos ventos uivantes" que a minha mãe me deu. Ela dizia que era o seu livro preferido. Quando já estava demasiado cansada para ler e pousei o livro eram duas da manhã. Agora tinha a certeza que ele não viria. Resolvi ir dormir.

Ouvia o som irritante do telemóvel e tentei ignorá-lo esperando que ele se calasse mas ele insistia em apitar por isso peguei nele e olhei para o visor "Jake". Depois olhei para as horas "sete da manhã".

Pousei o telemóvel, pondo-o no silêncio e tentei voltar a dormir.

- Bom dia princesa. – disse Rose indo abrir as cortinas.

A claridade não me deixava dormir.

- Tia eu estava a dormir. – disse ainda deitada a olhar para ela.

- Exactamente, estavas. Agora arranja-te e vamos.

- Vamos onde? – perguntei fechando os olhos.

- Há quanto tempo não caças Ness? – perguntou Rose.

- Vai fazer um mês, acho eu. – respondi abrindo os olhos.

- Exactamente por isso tens de caçar. Eu vou contigo e depois podemos ir dar uma volta. Agora vai arranjar-te que eu espero por ti na sala.

- Está bem. Dá-me meia hora.

- Não demoras meia hora a arranjar-te. – disse, já com a porta aberta.

- Vinte e cinco minutos são para dormir.

Ela sorriu e fechou a porta.

Virei-me para o outro lado e tentei dormir novamente, mas como não conseguia, fui até á varanda apanhar um pouco de ar para ver se acordava.

Passaram cinco minutos e vi a moto de Jake aparecer por entre as árvores.

- Bom dia desaparecido. – disse.

- Bom dia pequena. Pensei que ainda estivesses a dormir. – disse Jake olhando para mim.

- Á dez minutos atrás estava mas fui acordada pelo meu telemóvel. Quem, no seu perfeito juízo, ligaria para alguém ás sete da manhã num sábado? – disse brincando.

- Talvez alguém que se queria desculpar por não ter aparecido ontem. – disse Jake.

- Foi por isso que resolveste aparecer aqui tão cedo?

- Não. Pensei que podíamos passar o dia de hoje juntos. Que achas? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Vou pensar enquanto sobes para o meu quarto. Utiliza a porta por favor.

- Como quiseres princesa. – disse enquanto se dirigia á porta da entrada.

Eu voltei para o quarto e sentei-me na cama.

Ouvi ele cumprimentar a minha família e, de repente, a Rose invade o meu quarto.

- Ness, não tínhamos combinado ir caçar juntas? – perguntou com uma carinha triste.

- Sim tia. Porque perguntas?

- Eu disse-te cachorro. Vai arranjar outra pessoa. A Ness vai ficar comigo hoje. – disse Rose para Jake, que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto.

- Desculpa Jake. Já tinha combinado ir caçar com a Rose.

- Não faz mal. Sendo assim não estou aqui a fazer nada. – disse Jake virando costas.

Ele saiu do meu quarto e eu fui atrás dele. Ele não podia ficar chateado. Puxei-lhe o braço e obriguei-o a olhar para mim.

- Não vais ficar chateado comigo, pois não? – disse triste.

- Claro que não pequena. Nunca me consigo chatear contigo. – disse sorrindo e em seguida abraçando-me.

- Adoro-te Jake.

- Também te adoro Ness.

- Ness, podes ir arranjar-te agora por favor? – disse Rose aparecendo ao meu lado. Eu e o Jake separamo-nos e ele disse:

- Passo aqui mais tarde. Diverte-te.

- Está bem. Obrigada. Tu também. – disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha o que o fez sorrir e a Rose bufar.

Ele bateu com a porta e eu dirigi-me ao meu quarto. Vesti uma roupa qualquer, prendi os cabelos e fui ter com a Rose.

- Bom dia. – disse para todos.

- Bom dia. – responderam.

- Já podemos ir? – perguntou Alice.

- Podemos.

- Foste mazinha Rose. Coitado do Jake. Só queria passar o dia com a Ness. – disse Alice encostada a uma árvore.

Eu tinha caçado quatro cervos. Senti-me tão bem. Já me tinha esquecido da adrenalina de correr atrás do alimento. A Alice e a Rose só ficaram a assistir pois tinham caçado uns dias antes. Agora estávamos as três encostadas numa árvore a conversar.

- A Ness está sempre com ele Alice. Eles passam bem uns dias sem se verem. Melhor era se não se vissem de todo. – disse Rose.

Olhei para ela magoada. Ela não conseguia perceber que o Jake era o meu melhor amigo? Eu não queria nem conseguia afastar-me dele. Era mais forte que eu. Ele sempre esteve comigo desde que nasci.

- Desculpa ness, mas eu nunca vou gostar dele. Tu devias dar-te com pessoas melhores, não com lobos. – continuou Rose.

- Tia lamento muito que penses assim, mas eles são meus amigos desde sempre. Principalmente o Jake. Pensei que pelo menos tinhas entendido isso e respeitavas as minhas decisões mas pelos vistos enganei-me.

- Como vai ser quando te separares dele Ness? – perguntou Rose.

- Eu nunca me vou separar do Jake. Vamos sempre ser amigos.

- Os contos de fadas não existem Ness. Só não quero que te magoem. Tu és como uma filha para mim.

- Então pára. Não entendes que a única que me está a magoar és tu? Aceita as minhas decisões. – disse virando costas.

- Ness onde vais? – perguntou Alice.

- Vou dar uma volta. Preciso de estar sozinha. – respondi chorando.

Antes de começar a correr ouvi a Alice dizer á Rose:

- Ela não vai aguentar. Será que estamos a fazer o que é certo?

Corri sem rumo por entre as árvores até parar numa clareira. Deitei-me tentando esquecer aquela conversa. Eu adorava a minha tia Rose mas o que ela me disse afectou-me muito.

As palavras dela rondavam a minha cabeça "Como vai ser quando te separares dele Ness?"

Eu não conseguia pensar nessa possibilidade. Eu não poderia separar-me dele. Era doloroso demais. Ele sempre esteve lá quando precisei e sempre haveria de estar. Mas como seria quando ele resolvesse arranjar alguém? Será que se iria esquecer de mim?

Claro que não. O Jake não era assim. Não me faria isso.

Estava tão distraída que só reparei que não estava sozinha quando me taparam os olhos.

- Adivinha quem é.

- Como me encontraste Jake? – disse.

- Ness, sou um lobo, é mesmo preciso dizer? – disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Já soubeste que discuti com a Rose? – perguntei encostando a cabeça ao seu ombro.

- A baixinha ligou-me a avisar. Pediu-me para te procurar. Queres ficar sozinha? – perguntou.

Abanei a cabeça negativamente e senti as lágrimas molharem o meu rosto. Jake deitou a minha cabeça no colo dele e acariciou-me os cabelos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Ness. Vocês vão fazer as pazes. Eu sei que sim.

- Obrigada por estares aqui Jake. Não sei o que faria se não estivesses. – desabafei.

- Não precisas de pensar nisso pois estarei sempre aqui. Aconteça o que acontecer. Mesmo que não queiras eu estarei na mesma.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer. – disse levantando-me e abraçando-o. – És demasiado importante para mim. Aconteça o que acontecer promete que irás sempre lutar pela nossa amizade. pedi chorando ainda mais.

- Prometo pequena. – disse limpando as minhas lágrimas.

Ficamos lá por mais uns minutos com ele limpando as minhas lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Não sei o que se passava comigo. Sentia que alguma coisa iria mudar e sentia-me mal com isso. Depois de me ter acalmado, eu e o Jake levantamo-nos e fomos caminhando para minha casa.

Quando entramos toda a minha família estava na sala e pareciam tristes.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntei e novamente senti aquele mal estar.

- Precisamos de te dizer uma coisa querida. – disse o meu pai com um semblante sério.

"Estás a assustar-me pai. Que se passa?" pensei.

- Vamos mudar-nos para a Inglaterra Ness.

V

"Despedida"

Em lágrimas olhei para o meu pai, logo em seguida para a minha mãe e gritei com toda a força:

- Não posso, não quero. A minha vida é aqui.

- Sê razoável Ness. Não podemos continuar aqui. As pessoas já começam a desconfiar por não termos envelhecido apesar de já terem passado sete anos. – disse o meu pai calmamente. – Nós já arranjamos tudo em Inglaterra. Mudamo-nos, ainda, esta semana.

"Não me podes fazer isto" pensei chorando ainda mais.

- Desculpa filha, mas sabias que isto, eventualmente, iria acontecer. – desculpou-se o meu pai.

- Mãe, por favor, peço-te por tudo para me deixares ficar. Eu tenho a minha vida aqui.

- Desculpa mas não posso fazer isso e nem quero. Não te quero longe de mim filha. Eu preciso de ti. Tenta perceber. – disse a minha mãe e eu sabia que, se pudesse, estaria a chorar.

- Bella, não podes levar a Ness. Eu não vou aguentar ficar tão longe dela. Em nome da nossa amizade, não a leves. – pediu Jake visivelmente abalado.

- Jacob, eu não vou deixar a Ness aqui. Eu e a Bella queremos a nossa filha connosco. Ela tem de ficar com a família. – disse o meu pai.

- Deves estar a adorar isto tudo não é sanguessuga? – perguntou Jake dando passos na direcção do meu pai. – Adoras ver-me sofrer. Mas como és capaz de fazer a Ness sofrer assim? Que tipo de pai és tu? Tu não a mereces como filha.

- Não provoques rafeiro ou isto vai correr muito mal para o teu lado. – disse Rose aproximando-se de Jake enquanto o meu pai era agarrado por Jasper e Emmett para impedir que agredisse Jake.

- Ninguém falou contigo loira psicopata. – disse fuzilando Rose. – Larguem-no. Vamos ajustar contas agora. – disse Jake para os meus tios.

- Jake não faças isso. Vais arrepender-te depois. – disse a minha mãe.

- Não costumo arrepender-me das coisas que faço Bella. – disse Jake.

Os meus tios largaram o meu pai que rapidamente voou no pescoço do Jake que ainda estava na forma humana.

- Parem os dois com isso, imediatamente. Não vêem como a Ness está? Se têm um pouco de respeito que seja, por ela, parem com isso. – disse Carlisle.

De imediato os dois pararam e olharam para mim que não reagia. Estava em pé a olhar aquela cena e não me conseguia mover. Lentamente o Jake aproximou-se de mim e puxou-me para os seus abraços apertando-me fortemente, tentando transmitir-me segurança. Mas a única coisa que me interessava agora era poder continuar aqui. A segurança que muitas vezes ele me transmitiu com aquele abraço, não existia neste momento.

- Ness, acalma-te. Não é o fim do mundo. Inglaterra é um país lindo. Vais adorar viver lá. – disse Rose sorrindo.

- Tu não entendes ou, simplesmente, finges que não? Eu não quero ir viver para mais lado nenhum. Eu não quero abandonar os meus amigos, a minha casa e a minha vida. Eu vivi e cresci aqui. Nunca vou, e nem sequer quero, adaptar-me a outro lugar. Eu pertenço aqui. – disse gritando dirigindo-me a Rose que me olhava magoada.

Nunca tinha falado assim com ela, mas ela não consegue perceber que isto está a magoar-me?

- Não fiques assim monstrinha. É horrível ver-te tão abatida. – disse Emmett sem o seu rotineiro bom-humor.

- Não consigo tio. Estão a destruir a minha vida e nem se importam com isso. – disse afastando-

-me de Jake.

- Não digas isso Ness. Nós adoramos-te mas tenta compreender que é para o bem de todos que fazemos isto. – disse Alice olhando-me com uma tristeza enorme no seu olhar.

- O meu bem de certeza não é pois a única prejudicada nesta história sou eu. Vocês estão todos bem e eu que sofra. – disse sabendo estar a ser egoísta.

- Ness, eu sei exactamente como te sentes mas acredita que ninguém aqui está contente com isto. Apenas sabemos que é o necessário a fazer. – disse Jasper que estava sentado no degrau da escada.

- Não me podem fazer isto. Deixem-me ficar por favor.

- Eras capaz de nos deixar ir e ficar aqui? Por esse rafeiro? – perguntou Rose irritada.

Eu não respondi pois não sabia o que dizer. Eu queria ficar aqui mas não queria que a minha família fosse embora. Queria que ficássemos todos. Mas por mais que pensasse não conseguia ver-me a ir com eles e deixar tudo para trás. Eu sei que a minha família é tudo para mim mas simplesmente não me conseguia ver fora de Forks. Era demasiado doloroso para sequer pensar.

- Esta conversa acaba aqui. Está tudo tratado. Partimos na sexta feira e nada irá mudar isso. – disse o meu pai decidido saindo de casa em direcção á floresta.

Antes de começar a correr para o meu quarto pensei:

"Nunca te vou perdoar por isto"

Tranquei a porta do quarto e deixei-me deslizar pela mesma até me sentar no chão.

Ouvi discutirem mas não prestei atenção ao que diziam.

Pouco tempo depois ouço passos na escada e alguém bate á porta.

- Ness, abre a porta por favor. – disse Jake.

- Não quero falar agora. Por favor vai embora. – disse baixinho sabendo que ele ouviria.

- Por favor pequena. Abre a porta. – insistiu Jake.

- Agora não. Quero estar sozinha. Vai embora.

Ouvi o som dos seus passos diminuírem e então continuei a chorar.

Como a minha família que dizia adorar-me pode fazer-me isto? Eles esperam que comece uma nova vida e que esqueça de tudo o que passei aqui? Isso nunca iria acontecer. Eu só iria sentir-me mal com todas as recordações a invadirem a minha mente todos os dias.

O sorriso do Jake e a maneira como me dizia que tudo iria correr bem, as conversas e as brincadeiras com a Rachel, os conselhos da Emily e como sempre me defendia, o humor e as partidas da Kim e a simpatia e animação de todos os lobos eram algumas das coisas que nunca iria esquecer. Para onde quer que fosse haveria de levá-los, para sempre, guardados no meu coração.

Estava com a cabeça nos joelhos e nem reparei que alguém tinha entrado no meu quarto. Só reparei quando pousou uma mão no meu ombro.

- Não chores Ness. Dói-me ver-te assim.

Levantei-me rapidamente e olhei-o nos olhos. Ele estava tão ou mais triste que eu, se fosse possível.

- Eu não quero falar Jake. Não tenho nada para te dizer agora. – disse olhando para o chão.

- Eu sei. – disse abraçando-me. – Só preciso de estar contigo neste momento. Não aguento pensar que te vou perder dentro de poucos dias.

- Não me deixes ir Jake. Por favor.

- Quem me dera ter poder para isso Ness, mas não tenho. Desculpa. – disse apertando-me mais contra si. – Tens de ir dormir. Já é tarde. Eu vou indo.

- Não vás. Pelo menos até eu adormecer, não vás. – pedi agarrando-lhe o braço.

- Está bem. – disse sentando-se na minha cama.

Eu peguei o pijama e fui tomar banho. Quando saí o Jake estava de joelhos ao pé da minha cama. Eu deitei-me e ele segurou na minha mão.

Antes de adormecer senti ele dar-me um leve beijo na testa e desejar-me bons sonhos.

Acordei com os raios de sol a baterem-me no rosto. Iria sentir saudades dos raros dias de sol em Forks. Dei uma vista de olhos pelo quarto mas não vi o Jake.

Levantei-me preguiçosamente e arrastei-me até ao roupeiro.

Quando estava a escolher uma roupa, recebi uma mensagem. Peguei no telemóvel e li a mensagem da Kim que dizia: "Olá vampirinha do meu coração. Como já deves ter reparado o sol resolveu dar uma espreitadela em Forks por isso temos de aproveitar. Vamos á praia e encontramo-nos em casa da Emily ás duas. Não te atrases. Beijos."

Fui tomar um banho e depois vesti um biquini preto, uma saia e um top indo, de seguida arranjar uma mala onde coloquei óculos, protector e toalha. Depois de ter arranjado tudo fui pegar no telemóvel. Ainda eram 13 horas. Pensei esperar mais um pouco pois ainda era cedo mas lembrei-me que não queria estar com a minha família. Desci as escadas encontrando-os sentados nos sofás olhando-me com expectativa. Se esperavam que falasse com eles poderiam esperar sentados. Dirigi-me á porta e mesmo antes de sair pensei "Vou á praia. Não sei a que horas volto pois tenho de me despedir de muitas pessoas graças a ti." Não esperei por uma resposta e sai indo buscar o meu carro á garagem. Ia ter saudades deste carro. Lembro-me que o Jake quase nos matou no dia da festa. Depois disso ele tentou beijar-me e eu virei a cara. Nunca falamos sobre isso. Talvez ele se tenha esquecido, pena é que eu não. Penso se tivesse sido diferente e eu não tivesse simplesmente virado a cara. Como as coisas estariam agora?

" Pára de pensar disparates Renesmee. O Jake é apenas o teu melhor amigo. Nada mais." pensei.

Entrei no carro e segui caminho. Quando já estava na estrada olhei para a floresta e vi um vulto avermelhado correr por entre as árvores. Parei o carro e esperei.

Cinco minutos depois Jake aparece ainda acabando de vestir a camisola.

- Ia agora mesmo a tua casa. – disse ele entrando no meu carro.

- Para quê? – perguntei pisando no acelerador.

- Buscar-te para irmos á praia. O Paul convidou-me.

- A Kim já me tinha mandado uma mensagem para ir. Vou agora para casa da Emily. – disse. – Ainda vais a casa?

- Sim. Podes deixar-me lá? – perguntou Jake.

- Claro. Fico á tua espera e vamos juntos para casa da Emily.

Chegamos a casa dele em minutos e ele dirigiu-se rapidamente ao quarto para ir pegar nas coisas para tomar banho, enquanto eu fiquei na sala á espera.

Comecei a reparar nas fotos espalhadas pela sala. A maior parte delas eram de Jake com as suas irmãs e a sua mãe. O Jake dizia que a mãe foi uma mulher espantosa e que a amava muito. Foi uma pena ter morrido tão nova. Vendo esta foto consigo entender de onde vem aquele sorriso que só o Jake sabe dar. Herdou-o da mãe. A linda mulher de cabelos longos pretos que nunca tive oportunidade de conhecer. Olhando melhor para a foto lembrei-me da menina com quem tinha sonhado dias atrás. Elas eram um pouco parecidas.

"Parvoíces minhas." pensei.

Dirigi-me ao quarto de Jake, depois de ter ouvido a água a correr, e sentei-me na sua cama. O quarto tinha o seu cheiro do qual eu iria sentir muita falta. Quando a tristeza começou a apoderar-se de mim eu levantei-me afim de espantá-la. Hoje não iria pensar nisso. Tinha de aproveitar os meus últimos dias aqui da melhor maneira, não com tristezas. Dei uma vista de olhos pelo quarto e comecei a colocar a roupa, que estava espalhada pelo quarto, em cima da cama. Foi então que reparei num álbum de fotografias que se encontrava em cima da secretária.

Curiosa, abri-o e sorri com o que vi. Eram fotos minhas e do Jake. Eram fotografias que iam desde quando eu era bebé até agora. Eu lembrava-me muito bem dessas fotos. Olhando para as fotos constatei mais uma vez que Jake sempre esteve lá, em todos os momentos.

- Que estás a fazer?

Quando olhei para o Jake, ele estava a passar a mão no cabelo tentando tirar o excesso de água. Só depois reparei que ele estava apenas de toalha mostrando os seus abdominais perfeitamente esculpidos e instintivamente corei.

- Está tudo bem Ness? – perguntou aproximando-se.

- Sim. Estava a ver as fotos que tinhas aqui. – disse virando-me de frente para a secretária e pegando numa foto.

Senti o corpo de Jake encostar-se ao meu e prender-me entre ele e a secretária. Ele colocou o queixo no meu ombro e perguntou perto do meu ouvido:

- Estão lindas, não achas?

Acenei com a cabeça não conseguindo falar com tanta proximidade.

- Estás corada porquê Ness? - perguntou passando o dedo na minha face.

- É que está muito calor aqui.

Ele rapidamente me virou me fazendo olhar para ele. Encostou-se mais a mim colocando as mãos na minha cintura e aproximou-se sussurrando no meu ouvido:

- Nunca pensei que te afecta-se assim tanto.

- Não afectas Jake.

Ele afastou-se um pouco e, ainda com as mãos na minha cintura, levantou-me para em seguida me colocar sentada em cima da secretária. Depois aproximou-se o mais possível e o meu coração disparou.

- Não é o que parece. – comentou sorrindo malicioso.

- Jake vamos parar com a brincadeira. – disse tentando sair de cima da secretária.

- Quem é que está aqui a brincar Ness? – perguntou ele.

"Ele já provou o que queria. Que me afecta. Que quer ele mais? Pensei.

Ele segurou no meu rosto e puxou de encontro ao seu passando os lábios pela minha bochecha para, depois, me sussurrar ao ouvido:

- Temos de ir para casa da Emily. Eles já devem estar á nossa espera.

Afastou-se de mim, indo em direcção ao roupeiro, deixando-me com cara de parva em cima da secretária.

- Não é que me importe mas vais querer ficar enquanto me visto? – perguntou olhando-me divertido.

- Eu vou para a sala. – disse saindo da secretária e fechando a porta mal saí.

Sentei-me no sofá ainda com o coração acelerado e comecei a pensar o que estaira a passar na cabeça de Jake para ele fazer aquilo.

- Podemos ir. Estou pronto. – disse Jake chegando á sala.

Olhei para ele que apenas vestia uns calções e tinha uma toalha de praia no ombro.

- Pensei que te fosses vestir. – comentei levantando-me.

- Achei que não valia a pena vestir camisola já que vamos para a praia. Mas se quiseres vou vestir. – disse Jake.

- Não é preciso. – eu disse fazendo-o sorrir para mim. – Agora vamos antes que eles vão sem nós.

- A menina manda.

Entramos no meu carro e seguimos para casa da Emily. Quando chegamos estavam todos cá fora á nossa espera.

- Pensei que já não vinham. – disse Emily.

- O Jake ainda foi a casa buscar as coisas. – expliquei.

- Agora que estamos todos vamos lá aproveitar este magnifico dia. – disse Kim colocando um braço em volta dos meus ombros.

Fomos a pé pois a praia não era muito longe. Mal chegamos eu tirei a saia e o top e deitei-me na toalha a aproveitar o sol.

- Ness nós vamos á água. Não queres vir? – perguntou Rachel.

- Agora não. Daqui a bocadinho vou.

Sentei-me na toalha e fiquei a observá-los divertirem-se na água. Pareciam crianças.

Já conseguia reparar numa pequena saliência no ventre de Rachel ao qual o Paul carinhosamente passava a mão. Sem me aperceber uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto ao vê-los tão felizes. Os meus amigos, as pessoas que me viram crescer. Pensar em deixá-los era horrível. Como se no lugar do meu coração houvesse apenas um vazio. Limpei o rosto pois não queria que eles vissem. Tinha de me despedir hoje deles. Não poderia ocultar-lhes isto. Deitei-me mais uma vez na toalha e coloquei os óculos. Ouvi passos mas não me movi. De repente sinto pingas a caírem na minha barriga e abro os olhos deparando-me com Jake, em cima de mim, sustentando o seu peso com os braços para não me tocar.

Tirei os óculos e ele sorriu.

- Que estás a fazer? – perguntei.

- Estou a fazer-te companhia. Porque não vieste para a água? – perguntou Jake.

- Fiquei a pensar numas coisas.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Na melhor maneira de lhes dizer que vou embora sem desatar a chorar. – respondi.

- Vais dizer-lhes hoje? – perguntou triste.

- Sim. Quando voltarmos para casa da Emily.

Ele deitou-se sobre mim deitando a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Vai tudo correr bem.

- Espero que sim Jake. – disse enquanto lhe acariciava o cabelo. A nossa proximidade deixou-me mais relaxada. Enquanto lhe acariciava o cabelo sentia a sua respiração no meu pescoço deixando-me arrepiada.

De repente ele sentou-se e olhou nos meus olhos.

- Vamos á água. Temos de aproveitar este dia. Deixa as coisas tristes para mais tarde. – disse ele já pegando na minha mão e levantando-me.

- Não me está a apetecer Jake. A sério.

- Ou vais a bem ou a mal. Decide.

- Prefiro a mal. – disse brincando.

- Sendo assim.

Jake pegou-me pelas pernas e colocou-me no seu ombro. As pessoas na praia começaram a olhar para nós.

- Eu estava a brincar, sabes? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Não reparei, pensei que estavas a falar a sério. – disse Jake fingindo-se inocente.

Quando já estávamos na água ele tirou-me do seu ombro e eu corri para a beira das meninas.

Ficamos a tarde toda a brincar na água e quando já começava a amanhecer voltamos para casa da Emily. Sentamo-nos todos e começamos a conversar, mas eu não conseguia estar concentrada pois sabia que teria de contar-lhes agora.

- Ness, que se passa? Parece que estás na lua. – comentou rachel.

Olhei para Jake e soube que estava na hora.

- Eu preciso de vos contar uma coisa. – disse de cabeça baixa.

- Conta vampirinha - disse Kim.

- Eu e a minha família vamos mudar-nos para Inglaterra na sexta-feira.

Ninguém dizia nada. Só me olhavam á espera que eu dissesse que estava a brincar. Foi então que vi lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto de Rachel o que fez com que o meu coração se aperta-se.

Ela veio andando na minha direcção e abraçou-me chorando muito. Depois dela, também, Emily e Kim me abraçaram. Tive uma enorme vontade de chorar mas tinha de me fazer de forte por elas.

- Diz-me, por favor, que estás a brincar. Que é só uma piada de mau gosto. – pediu Rachel

- É verdade Rachel. – disse.

- Tu não podes ir. Não vás Ness. Não posso perder uma das minhas melhores amigas. – pedia Kim que chorava agarrando-se muito a mim. Nunca a tinha visto assim e saber que eu era a culpada de as fazer sofrer assim só tornava as coisas piores.

- Desculpa Kim. A minha família já decidiu tudo.

- Vamos ter tantas saudades tuas Ness. – disse Emily que sempre tinha sido como uma mãe para mim por ser a mais velha do grupo.

- Eu também vou ter saudades vossas. – disse esforçando-me para não chorar.

- Nós adoramos-te Ness. Vamos ter saudades tuas. – disse Seth.

- Eu também vos adoro. – disse abraçando-o.

- Vens visitar-nos certo? – perguntou Embry pondo a mão no meu ombro.

- Claro que sim. Não se livram assim tão facilmente de mim. – disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Acho bem porque quero aqui a madrinha do meu bebé quando ele nascer. – disse Rachel ainda a chorar.

- Eu? Queres que seja a madrinha do bebé? Tens a certeza Rachel? – perguntei emocionada.

- Claro que tenho. Não imagino ninguém melhor para este papel. – disse.

Eu abracei-a e soube que não aguentaria muito mais as lágrimas.

- É melhor irmos agora Ness. O teu pai ainda se passa. – disse Jake percebendo o meu estado.

- Também acho.

Despedi-me de todos com abraços e dirigi-me ao meu carro. Quando Jake entrou arranquei para casa dele. Quando chegamos parei e ainda com as mãos no volante comecei a chorar deixando-me levar pelas emoções.

- Anda cá. – disse Jake puxando-me para o seu colo.

Não conseguia parar de chorar. Foi tão difícil despedir-me deles.

- Vamos para minha casa. Não te vou levar para tua casa neste estado.

Eu saí do seu colo e fui atrás dele para casa. Vi Billy na sala que deu um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso de encorajamento. Jake já lhe devia ter contado tudo. Fui para o quarto de Jake e ele disse-me para me deitar na cama e saiu do quarto.

Deitei-me e continuei a chorar. Jake, passados uns minutos, voltou para o quarto e deitou-se ao meu lado. Depois puxou-me para deitar em cima dele e acariciando o meu cabelo disse:

- Falei com o teu pai agora. Disse-lhe que ias ficar aqui a dormir. Ele não queria mas a tua mãe acabou por convencê-lo. Precisas de alguma coisa?

- Neste momento só preciso de ti aqui comigo. Mais nada.

Ele deu-me um beijo na testa e não disse mais nada. Algum tempo depois adormeci.

Abri os olhos e vi Jake dormindo profundamente. Ele parecia um anjo a dormir. Acariciei o seu rosto e ele mexeu-se. Abriu os olhos e sorriu-me.

- Estás melhor? – perguntou.

- O melhor que se pode estar numa situação destas. – respondi.

- Não te quero ver assim. Quero ver um sorriso. – disse levantando-se.

- Acho isso muito difícil. – disse olhando para ele.

Ele ajoelhou-se na cama e inclinou-se para mim fazendo-me cócegas. Eu rebolava na cama e ele ria. Quando consegui virei-o na cama sentando-me em cima dele com uma perna de cada lado da cintura dele e prendendo-lhe as mãos.

- E agora? – perguntei rindo.

- Preferia ao contrário mas tu é que sabes. – disse malicioso.

Corei e levantei-me.

- Onde vais?

- Tomar banho. – respondi.

- Também preciso.

- Eu vou primeiro. – disse já correndo para a casa de banho.

Quando estava a abrir a porta ele colocou uma mão á frente e fechou-a.

- E porque é que vais primeiro?

- Porque sou uma visita. – respondi.

- Tu já és praticamente da casa. Essa de visita não cola.

- Está bem. Vai tu primeiro então. – disse virando a cara e fazendo beicinho.

- Vai lá. Sabes que não resisto a esse beicinho.

- Obrigada. – disse entrando antes que ele mudasse de ideias.

Tomei banho mas não queria vestir a mesma camisola. Fui até á porta e abria um bocadinho.

- Jake podes emprestar-me uma camisola tua?

Fechei a porta e esperei.

Ele bateu á porta e eu abri apenas um bocado.

- Aqui tens. – disse Jake dando-me uma camisola preta.

- Obrigada. – disse pegando-a.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou Jake.

- Espera só um bocadinho.

Fechei a porta e vesti a camisola.

- Já podes. – disse.

Jake entrou e tirou os calções ficando apenas de boxers e fazendo-me olhar para o lado.

Continuei a arranjar o cabelo enquanto ele ligava a água.

- Jake vou agora para casa. – disse abrindo a porta.

- Não queres que vá contigo? – disse encostando-se á parede.

- Deixa estar. Depois mando-te uma mensagem para combinarmos alguma coisa.

Ele aproximou-se e abraçou-me.

- Qualquer coisa liga-me. Está bem? – pediu segurando o meu rosto com as mãos.

- Não te preocupes. – dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saí.

No caminho para casa não pensava em nada que não em Jake e na maneira como ele conseguia afectar-me mesmo não querendo.

Quando cheguei a casa a minha família estava toda na sala. O que significava reunião. Não estava com cabeça para isso agora.

- Que se passa? É que quero ir trocar de roupa por isso despachem-se. – disse.

- Não fales assim connosco Ness. – pediu Alice.

- Vão demorar muito? – perguntei ignorando-a.

- Houve um contratempo com a nossa viagem. – disse o meu pai.

"Será que já não vamos embora?" pensei.

- Vamos embora sim Ness. Mas em vez de irmos na sexta vamos amanhã - respondeu o meu pai.

- O quê? Mas porquê? Já não bastava estragarem-me a vida indo embora e ainda querem tirar-me a última semana que tinha? – perguntei gritando.

- Temos de resolver umas coisas lá por isso temos de ir antes. Compreende Ness. – disse Rose.

- Porque tenho de ser eu a compreender e não vocês? Eu preciso dessa semana.

- Já não te despediste de toda a gente? – perguntou Rose.

- Já. Mas…

- Mas nada. Se já te despediste não tens mais nada a fazer aqui. – disse o meu pai.

Olhei para todos eles que me olhavam com pena. Eu não quero a pena deles.

- Eu não vos vou perdoar por isto. – disse.

- Querida não fiques assim. – disse a minha mãe tentando abraçar-me mas eu afastei-me.

- Como queres que fique? Contente por abandonar tudo? É um bocado difícil. – disse subindo para o meu quarto.

- Preciso que arrumes as malas. – disse Alice aparecendo na porta do meu quarto.

Eu peguei na roupa e comecei a mandar tudo para cima da cama.

Alice entrou no meu quarto e pegou numas malas que se encontravam debaixo da minha cama e começou a colocar tudo lá dentro pacientemente.

Tirei a camisola de Jake e coloquei na cadeira da secretária indo, de seguida, vestir uma minha.

Troquei a saia por uns calções e continuei a atirar a roupa para cima da cama.

- Vai buscar os cremes e a maquilhagem para colocarmos na mala. – disse Alice de cabeça baixa.

Fui até ao quarto de banho e peguei em tudo pondo em cima da cama.

Estava com uma raiva enorme e Alice ali fazendo as malas tão calmamente deixou-me pior.

Peguei numa jarra que estava na secretária e atirei-a contra o vidro vendo-a partir-se em bocadinhos logo a seguir ao impacto.

Alice não disse nada e continuou a fazer as malas. Irritada, peguei-lhe nos pulsos e obriguei-a a olhar para mim.

- Como és capaz de fazer isto comigo Alice? Tu, que sempre estiveste do meu lado. Como podes? – perguntei.

- Quem me dera poder fazer alguma coisa mas não posso. Tenho de pensar em toda a família e no bem para todos e sei que lá no fundo tu compreendes isso. E um dia, quando te passar a raiva, vais perdoar-nos por isto. Tenho a certeza. – disse olhando bem nos meus olhos.

- Sai. Sai do meu quarto. Quero estar sozinha. – disse largando-lhe os pulsos.

Ela não disse e saiu. Encostei-me á cama e sentei-me no chão. Peguei no telemóvel e liguei para Emily. Teria que lhe contar que houve uma mudança de planos.

- Olá Ness.

- Olá Emily. Eu liguei para te contar que houve uma mudança de planos e eu vou amanhã embora.

Ela não disse do outro lado e eu fiquei preocupada.

- Emily, estás ai?

- Mas porquê Ness? Porquê tão cedo?

- Porque eles têm de tratar de umas coisas e precisam ir mais cedo.

- Nós vamos despedir-nos de ti amanhã ao aeroporto. A que horas parte o avião?  
>- Ainda não sei. Mas eu mando-te uma mensagem mal saiba.<p>

- Está bem. Adoro-te Ness. Sê forte amiga.

- Vou tentar. Também te adoro.

Desliguei o telemóvel e coloquei a cabeça nos joelhos. Fiquei a manhã e a tarde toda no quarto.

- Ness, posso entrar? – perguntou Alice.

- Que queres?

- Vim trazer-te algo para comeres. Não comeste nada todo o dia. A Esme preparou o teu prato preferido.

- Não tenho fome. – disse.

- Ness tens de comer. Deixa-me entrar ou vou ter de arrombar a porta.

Abri a porta e ela colocou o tabuleiro em cima da cama.

- Já podes ir. – disse encostada á porta do quarto.

Ela saiu e eu voltei ao mesmo estado. Ouvi o telemóvel tocar e atendi.

- Pensei que ias ligar-me para combinar-mos alguma coisa. – disse Jake.

- Desculpa, esqueci-me.

- Ainda temos tempo. Queres que te vá buscar?

- Não. Não quero sair agora.

- Que se passa Ness? Porque estás assim pequena?

- Vou embora amanhã Jake. A viagem antecipou-se. – respondi.

- Não pode ser. Porque eles fizeram isso?

- Eles dizem que têm coisas para resolver lá.

- Vou já para aí. Até já.

Ele desligou e eu coloquei o telemóvel na cama.

A raiva que me consumia era tanta que comecei a atirar as coisas contra a parede deixando o quarto irreconhecível. Depois sentei-me no chão e desatei a chorar.

Senti braços quentes agarrarem-me pela cintura e levantarem-me. Encostei a cabeça no peito de Jake e continuei a crise de choro. Ele não disse nada da destruição do meu quarto.

- Devias deitar-te. Precisas de descansar. – disse puxando-me para a cama.

Deitei-me e ele deitou-se ao meu lado.

- Não quero ir Jake. Não quero.

- Eu também não quero que vás. Mas eu juro que te vou visitar Ness. Manteremos sempre contacto. Promete-me isso. Preciso de saber que vais ficar bem. – pediu Jake com um semblante triste.

- Prometo. Eu venho cá visitar-vos. Até porque quero conhecer o meu afilhado. – disse chorando.

- Não chores Ness. Vais ver que vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos superar isto. Nunca ninguém nos vai separar. Eu não vou deixar.

- Eu também não. A que horas parte o avião amanhã?

- Ás dez da manhã. Eu vou estar cá ás oito. – disse Jake.

- Faz só um favor. Liga para a Emily e diz lhe que o avião parte ás dez horas. Eles querem despedir-se de mim no aeroporto.

- Não te preocupes. Eu ligo-lhe. Agora dorme. – disse dando-me um beijo na testa.

Adormeci sabendo que não poderia fazer nada contra aquela viagem e que o destino já estava traçado.

Estava a acabar de guardar umas fotos numa mala. Já eram oito horas e nada do Jake aparecer.

"Espero que não tenha adormecido. Ele tem de se vir despedir de mim." pensei.

Quando eram oito e quarenta desci as escadas trazendo as malas para a fora de casa. Os meus tios e o meu pai já estavam a colocar as malas nos táxis.

- Deixa que eu levo as malas monstrinha. – disse Emmett sorrindo.

Deixei-o pegar nas malas e olhei para a casa mais uma vez. A última. Lembrei-me de tudo o que passei nesta casa.

- Temos de ir. – disse a minha mãe.

- Só vou quando o Jake chegar.

- Temos de ir agora. O cachorro que vá lá ter. – disse Rose entrando num táxi.

Ouvi o som de passos e olhei para as árvores. Vi Jake aparecer a correr. Corri para ele e abracei-o.

- Pensei que tinha vindo muito tarde. – disse ele. – Desculpa o atraso Ness.

- O que interessa é que estás aqui.

- Preciso falar contigo a sós. Podemos?

- Nós temos que ir. Não temos tempo para conversas agora. – disse Rose.

- Que tal nós irmos indo e vocês apanham depois um táxi? – perguntou Alice.

- Óptimo. Obrigada. – disse para Alice.

- Não te preocupes que não fujo com ela. – disse Jake dirigindo-se ao meu pai.

Eles entraram no carro e seguiram viagem.

- Que queres falar Jake? – perguntei.

- Não quero falar aqui. Segue-me por favor.

Fomos andando até quase a meio da floresta até que ele parou e ficou a olhar para mim.

- Ness, eu preciso de saber o que sentes quando estás comigo. – disse Jake.

- Como assim Jake? És o meu melhor amigo. Sinto-me bem. Isso é óbvio.

- É apenas isso que sentes Ness? – perguntou aproximando-se fazendo-me recuar uns passos.

- Sim. Porque perguntas?

- Eu de alguma maneira afecto-te. No outro dia no meu quarto. Não me digas que só te sentias bem. – disse Jake aproximando-se mais.

Eu recuei até bater com as costas numa árvore.

- Não entendo onde queres chegar com isto.

- Á verdade. Eu consigo ouvir o teu coração bater acelerado quando me aproximo demasiado. – disse Jake colocando uma mão na árvore e aproximando-se de mim colando o seu corpo no meu impedindo-me de fugir.

Ele passou a outra mão no meu rosto fazendo-me corar.

"Que se passa comigo? Estou a ficar doida. Porque é que o meu corpo reage assim ao toque dele?"

- Porque não admites Ness? A maneira como ficas corada e que te arrepias sempre que sentes o meu toque.

- Jake, por favor pára com isto.

- Queres mesmo que pare Ness? – perguntou ele.

Antes que pudesse responder ele colou os seus lábios nos meus e agarrou a minha cintura.

Entreabri os lábios deixando-o explorar cada canto da minha boca. As nossas bocas moviam-se numa sincronia perfeita. Coloquei os braços em volta do seu pescoço e puxei-o para mais perto sem terminar o beijo. Ele encostou-me mais na árvore e beijou-me o pescoço fazendo um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo. Puxei o seu rosto para cima e beijei-o saboreando mais uma vez os seus doces lábios.

Ele passou uma mão pela minha perna até que começou a levantar o meu vestido. Empurrei-o nesse momento e ficamos a olhar um para o outro.

"Isto não devia ter acontecido. O que foi que eu fui fazer?" pensei.

- Ness ouve…

Comecei a correr antes de ele poder dizer mais alguma coisa. Corri até ao aeroporto sempre a pensar na porcaria que tinha feito. Mas como uma coisa tão errada pode parecer tão certa? A maneira como ele me beijou. Não pode ter sido um erro. Como iria ficar a nossa amizade depois disto? Mas de uma coisa eu tinha a certeza. Acontecesse o que acontecesse aquele beijo iria ficar gravado para sempre na minha memória. O meu primeiro beijo.

VI

"Vida Nova"

Passaram exactamente dois meses desde que nos mudámos para Redbridge. Continuo sem falar com a minha família pois continuo muito magoada. Não contactei o Jake desde aquele dia. Não sei o que lhe dizer e tenho medo do que ele me dirá. Comecei a ir para a escola e, apesar de ter ido contrariada no início, conheci duas pessoas que tornam a minha vida um pouco mais suportável. Lembro-me dos meus amigos todos os dias e ainda choro á noite trancada no meu quarto. Não consigo habituar-me a estar aqui pois esta não é a vida que quero. Eu já não vivo, sobrevivo á espera que isto mude e possa voltar a ser feliz novamente.

Fechei o diário e coloquei-o debaixo do colchão. Olhei para as horas e, como já eram sete e meia, peguei na mochila dirigindo-me á cozinha para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Quando cheguei á cozinha Esme tinha acabado de preparar torradas.

Peguei duas e, em seguida, preparei leite com cereais. Esme não disse nada pois sabia que eu não lhe responderia. Era assim todos os dias.

Quando acabei de comer dirigi-me para a garagem onde a minha família se encontrava. Não sabia porque esperavam todos os dias por mim se não íamos para o mesmo sítio. Eles andavam na faculdade e eu no ensino secundário.

Entrei no meu carro indo para a escola.

Estacionei no lugar do costume e vi Melody vir ao meu encontro.

- Bom dia Ness. Pronta para mais um dia de aulas? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Que remédio. – disse já entrando na escola.

- Que mau humor amiga. Devias alegrar-te. A vida é bela. – disse Mel encostando-se ao cacifo e suspirando.

- Quem é o rapaz desta vez? – perguntei salientando bem o desta vez.

- Assim até me ofendes. – disse Mel fazendo uma falsa cara de zangada.

- Desculpa Mel. – disse.

- Assim está melhor. – disse sorrindo. – E respondendo á tua pergunta, é o Michael. Acho que estou apaixonada Ness.

"Todas as semanas" pensei.

A maneira de ser de Mel era muito diferente da minha apesar disso eu gostava muito dela e ela era uma óptima amiga. Mel tinha um namorado todas as semanas, o qual dizia estar muito apaixonada mas nunca se tinha apaixonado a sério por ninguém.

- E tu? Desde que te conheço que nunca te vi sair com nenhum rapaz. O que é estranho porque eles babam por ti. – comentou Mel.

- Não exageres. – disse olhando para ela.

- Não estou e tu sabes. Quantos rapazes te convidaram para sair e tu rescusas-te apesar de te ter aconselhado a aceitar? – perguntou.

- Alguns. – respondi farta daquela conversa.

Mel tentava sempre atirar-me, literalmente, para algum rapaz mas eu não queria. O único que dominava os meus pensamentos era o único que não poderia ter. O meu sol, o meu lobo, o meu melhor amigo Jake.

- Vinte. Foram vinte rapazes Ness. – disse Mel.

- Andas a contá-los? – perguntei surpreendida.

- Não tinha nada para fazer naquela semana. – disse normalmente dirigindo-se para a sala.

A campainha tocou e entramos na sala onde iríamos ter espanhol.

- Olá meninas. – disse Chace mal nos sentamos.

- Olá. – dissemos.

Chace era o único amigo que tinha pois era o único que, em vez de se atirar a mim, me elogiou a saia. Ele era gay e sempre me ajudava em termos de roupa e acessórios.

- Meninas digam lá que o Michael não é um autêntico gato. – disse Chace colocando os ombros na mesa e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Tira o olho que ele é meu. – disse Mel.

- Ai amiga. Que possessiva.

- Tenho de cuidar do que é meu para ninguém roubar. – disse Mel antes de se virar para a frente.

- Vais arranjar outro gato Chace. Não te preocupes. – disse.

- Espero que tenhas razão Ness.

O professor começou a dar matéria á qual não prestei grande atenção pois já tinha estudado este idioma com o meu avô.

Durante a aula Mel não parou de falar de Michael e mal tocou ela disse-nos:

- Vemo-nos depois. Agora vou ter com o meu homem.

- E lá ficamos os dois sozinhos e encalhados. – disse Chace.

Revirei os olhos com o seu comentário e dirigimo-nos ao corredor.

Estava a pensar onde iria ter aula a seguir e rapidamente a resposta surgiu.

- Por favor não. – disse.

- Que se passa Ness? – perguntou Chace.

- Vou ter biologia.

- E então? – perguntou confuso.

Lancei-lhe um olhar com bastante significado e ele pareceu entender.

- Se eu fosse a ti dava-lhe uma oportunidade amiga. Um monumento daqueles. Quem me dera a mim. – disse Chace.

- Eu dispenso.

- Gostava de saber o que se passa nessa tua cabecita. Talvez assim te entendesse.

- Se soubesses teria de te matar. – disse com uma voz diabólica o que o fez rir.

- Vemo-nos no refeitório depois da aula? – perguntou Chace.

Chace não andava no nosso curso. Eu e a Mel fazíamos ciências e tecnologias e Chace Humanidades sendo que ele tinha espanhol connosco.

- Claro. Boa aula.

- Para ti também. – disse piscando o olho e dando-me um beijo na bochecha seguindo, em seguida, para a sua sala.

A campainha tocou e eu segui para a sala. Sentei-me no lugar do costume e esperei que o professor entrasse. Passaram uns minutos mel entrou, sorriu-me e sentou-se. Logo a seguir entra a razão do meu problema de biologia chamado Liam.

Liam era o capitão da equipa de futebol e o rapaz mais insuportável que alguma vez conheci.

- Olá linda. – disse piscando-me o olho.

Não lhe respondi e comecei a fazer desenhos no caderno até que o professor entrou fazendo o restante dos alunos se sentarem.

- Bom dia caros alunos. Hoje quero que façam uma redacção sobre as moléculas orgânicas. Têm esta e a próxima aula para a fazerem. O trabalho é para ser feito com o parceiro do lado. Podem começar. – disse o professor.

"Boa. Era só o que me faltava." pensei.

- Tenho de ver pelo teu livro porque me esqueci do meu. – disse Liam chegando-se perigosamente a mim.

- Podes ficar com o livro. – disse empurrando o livro para ele e afastando o meu banco.

- Mais depois tu não vês. – disse chegando-se para mais perto.

"Insistente" pensei.

- Não vou precisar. Já sei a matéria de cor. – disse voltando a afastar-me.

- Que se passa? Não pensei que te afecta-se assim tanto Ness.

Paralisei quando ele disse isso recordando-me de Jake dizendo as mesmas palavras.

Não reparei que ele se aproximava e quando me virei para lhe responder ele estava a centímetros de mim tentando beijar-me. Afastei-me bruscamente o que resultou á minha queda da cadeira. Começaram todos a rir-se e eu olhei mortalmente para Liam que me sorria travesso.

"Que vontade de lhe arrancar a cabeça neste momento." pensei

- Menina está tudo bem? – perguntou o professor que se encontrava já ao meu lado.

- Não. Demasiada proximidade. – disse olhando para Liam e dando bastante ênfase ao demasiada.

- Como? – perguntou o professor confuso.

- Nada professor. Esqueça. – disse sentando-me o mais longe possível daquela espécie rara.

"Mas isto não fica assim. Não mesmo."

Liam saiu logo após a campainha ter tocado. Peguei rapidamente nos livros colocando-os na mochila e fui atrás dele. Avistei-o ao pé dos cacifos e fui lá. Estava com tanta raiva que não reparei que ele tinha a cabeça dentro do cacifo. Por sorte gritei o nome dele o que lhe deu tempo para se afastar do cacifo antes de eu o fechar com um pouco de força a mais.

- Que se passa amorzinho? – perguntou relaxado encostando-se ao cacifo.

- Já te disse para não me chamares isso e, respondendo á tua pergunta, Passa-se que estou completamente irritada com o que fizeste na aula. – respondi.

- Pensei que tinhas gostado. – disse sorrindo.

- Gostei tanto que cai. – respondi irónica.

- Foi da emoção. – disse ele aproximando-se.

- Não dês nem mais um passo ou não respondo pelos meus actos.

- Não lutes contra os teus sentimentos. Eu sei que tu queres amorzinho. – disse dando mais um passo na minha direcção.

Agarrei-lhe pela camisola atirando-o contra os cacifos e prendo-o lá a uns milímetros do chão.

Ele ficou admirado com o que eu estava a fazer.

- Achas que todas as raparigas têm de cair aos teus pés? Pois eu não sou assim. Não quero nada contigo por isso deixa-me em paz. – disse olhando-o nos olhos.

Consegui perceber as pessoas a acumularem-se á nossa volta e uma mão no meu ombro.

- Ness que estás a fazer? Larga-o. – pediu Mel.

Vendo o alvoroço que tinha gerado larguei-o fazendo cambalear.

- Nunca mais repitas a brincadeira. – avisei-o antes de me dirigir ao refeitório.

- Eu tenho de perguntar. De onde veio aquela força toda? – perguntou Mel quando nos sentamos.

- Tive karaté quando era pequena. – disse omitindo a parte em que os meus professores eram vampiros e que um deles tinha treinado um exército de recém-criados.

- Com o karaté ganhas técnica não força. – disse Mel.

- Mel, não me apetece falar disso agora.

- Está bem. Não vou insistir. Mas não achas que foste um bocadinho exagerada? – perguntou.

Olhei para ela com cara de chateada e ela não disse mais nada. Começamos a almoçar e uns minutos depois Chace apareceu.

- O que se diz aí pelos corredores é verdade? – perguntou sentando-se.

- Não sei o que diz nos corredores visto que estou no refeitório. – disse trincando uma maçã.

- Ness, tu sabes que te adoro mas não tens jeito para piadas. – comentou Chace.

- Não era uma piada.

- Voltando ao assunto principal. Tu agrediste mesmo o Liam? – perguntou.

- Que exagero. Atirá-lo contra os cacifos não é agressão. – defendi-me.

Eles olharam para mim com cara de "só se for no teu mundo é que isso não é agressão" e Chace perguntou:

- O que ele te fez para fazeres isso?

- Ele tentou beijá-la na aula de biologia. – respondeu Mel.

- E tu? – perguntou mas foi Mel que, mais uma vez, respondeu:

- Ela afastou-se e ao fazê-lo caiu do banco.

Chace começou a rir atraindo a curiosidade de alguns alunos que ali estavam.

- Dá para parares? Não foi tão engraçado. – disse atirando-lhe com a água á cabeça.

- Está bem, parei. Era escusado teres feito isso. – disse pegando na garrafa. – Mas se queres a minha opinião…

- Não quero. – interrompi-o fazendo Mel rir.

- Eu acho que devias ter aproveitado. – continuou Chace ignorando o meu comentário.

- Porque é que isso não me surpreende?

- Um rapazes daqueles, como há poucos, a atirar-se a ti, á descarada, e tu a dar-lhe para trás e pior, a magoar o pobre coitado. – disse Chace. – Começo a achar que não gostas de rapazes amiga.

- Deixa a Ness em paz Chace. – defendeu-me Mel.

- Já que não estou aqui a fazer mais nada vou indo meus amores. Portem-se bem. – disse Chace saindo em seguida.

- Agora que estamos sozinhas. Quem é ele? – perguntou Mel.

- Ele quem? – perguntei confusa.

- Para teres tantas defesas com os rapazes só pode ser por duas razões: ou um rapaz te partiu o coração ou estás apaixonada. Por isso pergunto: quem é ele?

A Mel conseguia ser bastante observadora quando queria.

- Jacob. – respondi.

- E qual é a razão? – perguntou mel.

- Descobre. – disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Não sei porquê mas creio que são as duas.

Não respondi e ela segurou a minha mão transmitindo-me segurança.

- Podes sempre contar comigo para tudo Ness.

- Eu sei mel. Obrigada.

A campainha tocou e Mel bufou.

- Lá vamos nós outra vez. – disse levantando-se.

Levantei-me e dirigimo-nos ao pavilhão onde teríamos educação física. Antes de entrar no pavilhão avistei Liam com os amigos mais á frente. Ele olhou para mim e, em vez do seu sorriso malicioso de sempre, olhou-me triste baixando o olhar em seguida. Mel puxou-me para o balneário para vestirmos o uniforme que era constituído por uns calções pretos, camisola de manga curta branca e ténis brancos. Mal chegamos ao campo de futebol o professor disse:

- Boa tarde. Já sabem o que fazer por isso vão.

Na aula de educação física os rapazes, que jogavam na equipa de futebol da escola, treinavam para o próximo jogo enquanto as meninas da claque criavam as coreografias.

Os alunos que não pertenciam a nenhuma destas equipas faziam basicamente o que queriam. A maior parte, ou ficava a babar nas meninas da claque ou a torcer pelos meninos. Eu e a Mel como não gostávamos de fazer nenhuma das duas ficávamos a jogar vólei.

Mas um berro fez-me virar para trás a tempo de ouvir o professor perguntar:

- Liam, que raio se passa contigo hoje? Podes concentrar-te no jogo ou tenho de te substituir?

- Desculpe treinador. Não volta a acontecer. – disse Liam.

- Espero bem que não. Vá, continuem a jogar. – disse o professor.

- Ness, está tudo bem? – perguntou mel.

Olhei para ela que tinha a bola debaixo do braço.

- Claro, manda a bola.

Continuamos a jogar até outro berro me fazer olhar para trás.

- Chega Liam. Cameron entra, Liam vai descansar. Não sei que se passa contigo hoje para não te concentrares no jogo. – disse o professor.

- Ficasse assim sendo rejeitado e atacado por uma rapariga á frente de toda a gente. – disse um rapaz da equipa.

Liam olhou para o rapaz que rapidamente deu meia volta dirigindo-se ao outro lado do campo. Liam sentou-se no banco e colocou a cabeça nas mãos. Debby aproximou-se dele para falarem mas ele apenas fez um gesto com a mão mandando-a voltar para onde estava. Debby era a líder da claque, ex-namorada do Liam e uma cobra venenosa que se achava a melhor humilhando o resto das pessoas. Liam estava muito estranho. Ele não era assim. Ele é o melhor jogador da equipa. Será que ele está assim pelo que lhe fiz? Foi isso que o colega dele insinuou. Não, ele não ia ficar assim por causa disso. Ou ficaria?

- Que se passa agora? – perguntou Mel.

- Nada. Estava só a ver o que se passava. – respondi.

- Isso chama-se consciência pesada. – disse Mel.

- Por acaso chama-se curiosidade.

- Devias falar com ele. – aconselhou-me.

- Mel, não vamos falar sobre isso agora. – disse passando-lhe a bola.

- Está bem mas então concentra-te ou ainda te mando com a bola á cabeça. – avisou Mel sorrindo.

- Não eras capaz disso. – disse.

- Distrai-te só mais uma vez e vês se não sou. – disse mel ameaçadoramente.

Continuamos a jogar até que a campainha tocou. Estava desejosa que as aulas acabassem e como o professor de matemática teve a excelente ideia de faltar não tivemos a última aula.

- Este feriado sabe mesmo bem não achas? – perguntou Mel enquanto nos dirigíamos ao estacionamento.

- Completamente. E logo a matemática. – respondi.

- Já me ia esquecendo Ness. Sobre o trabalho de espanhol, podemos fazê-lo hoje? – perguntou Mel.

- Claro. Que tal em minha casa ás cinco e meia? - perguntei.

- perfeito. Até logo amiga. – disse dando-me um beijo na bochecha e entrando no seu carro.

Entrei no meu e dirigi-me á casa assombrada. Quando cheguei não estava ninguém em casa.

"Ainda devem estar na faculdade." pensei.

Fui até á cozinha e preparei uma sanduíche. Agora que Esme trabalhava como decoradora de interiores eu é que preparava as minhas refeições. Era tudo á base de comida já feita e congelados visto que eu não sabia cozinhar.

Quando acabei de comer fui para o meu quarto. Fui ao computador e vi que tinha recebido um mail da Rachel que dizia:

"Como anda a nossa menina? Estamos com imensas saudades tuas. Por aqui não mudou nada a não ser eu que pareço uma autêntica baleia. Tenho uma novidade para te contar. Queria que fosse pessoalmente mas como não vai dar vai ter de ser assim. Vais ter uma afilhada. Eu vou ter uma menina. Fiquei felicíssima com a noticia e espero que também fiques. Espero que gostes da foto que te mando. Beijinhos e adoramos-te. "

Abri a foto e estavam todos lá. Olhei para a barriga da Rachel que já estava bem crescida. Ela estava linda. Todos estavam mas eu reparei num rosto em particular que fez o meu coração bater acelerado. Ao olhar para o seu lindo rosto as saudades surgiram mais fortes que o costume. Sem me aperceber já chorava ao olhar para a foto. Será que algum dia voltaria a falar ou a vê-lo? A possibilidade de isso não acontecer matava-me por dentro. Chorei parando um tempo depois. Respondi ao mail da Rahel sem conseguir tirar a imagem de Jake da minha cabeça.

"Estou bem Rach .Também tenho imensas saudades vossas. Não imaginas quantas. Não pareces nada uma baleia, estás linda. Arranjei dois amigos que me têm ajudado a superar um pouco as saudades mas não é o mesmo. Queria ter-vos aqui comigo. Adorei a foto. Vocês são perfeitos. Fiquei muito contente pela novidade. Parabéns a ti e ao Paul. Depois diz-me que nome decidiram dar-lhe. Quero saber de tudo o que se passar aí. Também vos adoro. Beijinhos para todos."

Enviei o mail e fui deitar-me na cama para ver se descansava um pouco a cabeça. Mais ou menos uma hora depois alguém toca á campainha. Fui abrir e era Mel.

- Olá. Pronta para começarmos? – perguntou subindo as escadas.

- Sim.

- Passa-se alguma coisa Ness. O que é?

- Nada. – menti.

- Conta lá amiga. Não estarias assim tristinha por nada. – disse Mel quando já estávamos no quarto.

- Recebi um mail da Rachel e senti muitas saudades deles Mel. – desabafei.

Mel já sabia que eu tinha deixado Forks e muitos amigos para traz o que não sabia era o motivo.

Ela aproximou-se abraçando-me.

- Eu sei que é difícil amiga mas não te quero ver assim. O que dizia o mail?

- Que eles tinham saudades minhas, que me adoravam e que ia ter uma afilhada. – respondi sorrindo.

- Devias estar contente. Sabes que eles pensam em ti e que te adoram. Isso é bom. E vais ter uma afilhada. – disse Mel tentando animar-me.

- Eu sei mas as saudades são demasiadas.

-Eu compreendo. – disse Mel afagando-me o cabelo. – Se quiseres fazemos o trabalho noutro dia.

- Não. Vamos fazê-lo agora. Eu estou bem, a sério. – disse sentando-me na cadeira á frente do computador.

- Sendo assim comecemos. – disse Mel sentando-se á minha beira.

Começamos o trabalho que levou duas horas a fazer. Acabamos já eram oito horas.

- Ness, tenho de ir. – disse Mel.

- Está bem. O trabalho também já está terminado, é só imprimir. - disse.

- Ficas bem sozinha? – perguntou.

- Claro que sim. Vai lá descansada.

- Sendo assim, até amanhã amiga. – disse Mel.

Em seguida deu-me um beijo na testa e saiu. Ouvi a porta da entrada bater e voltei a concentrar-me no computador imprimindo o trabalho e colocando-o numa capa. Ouvi a porta da entrada abrir e saltei da varanda do meu quarto começando a correr para dentro da floresta. Fazia o mesmo todos os dias quando eles chegavam a casa. Dirigi-me á gruta, que tinha descoberto no primeiro mês que viera para cá, mergulhando, em seguida, no lago que lá havia. Nadei um pouco e depois deitei-me numa rocha. Como sempre as lágrimas começaram a correr pelo meu rosto ao pensar no que a minha vida se tornara. Depois de umas horas na minha gruta voltei para casa. Subi rapidamente a escadas recebendo olhares tristes, os quais ignorei.

Quando cheguei ao quarto tirei a roupa molhada e depois de um banho vesti o pijama e deitei-me. Já passava da uma da manhã quando, finalmente, consegui adormecer.

- Devias mesmo ir falar com ele. – insistiu Mel. – Ele está tão em baixo.

- Mel por favor pára com essa conversa. – pedi.

Desde que tinha chegado á escola e Mel tinha visto Liam desanimado na aula que não parava de falar nisso.

- Tu sabes que nunca fui muito com a cara dele mas tenho pena. Nunca o vi assim.

- Pode não ter sido pelo que lhe fiz. – argumentei.

- Ele ficou assim logo após a tua agressão.

- Não foi agressão. – disse.

- Foi sim e como tua amiga tenho o dever de te dizer que deves ir falar com ele. – disse Mel.

- Não. Se ele não tivesse abusado eu não tinha feito nada.

- Eu sei que ele abusou mas tu exageraste Ness. Não digo para lhe pedires desculpa mas pelo menos fala com ele. – pediu Mel.

- Vou pensar. – disse segundos antes da campainha tocar.

Não dissemos mais nada enquanto nos dirigimos para a aula de biologia.

- Melhor oportunidade não vais ter. – disse Mel olhando para a minha mesa.

- Acho que não.

Ela sorriu e foi sentar-se enquanto eu fazia o mesmo. Olhei para Liam que já se encontrava sentado ao meu lado.

- Bom dia. Podem continuar a redacção e quero-a na minha secretária no final da aula. – disse o professor mal entrou.

- Podes emprestar-me o teu caderno? Não passei o começo da redacção. – pediu Liam.

- Toma. – disse entregando-lhe o caderno.

- Obrigada.

Liam começou a passar a redacção para o caderno e eu olhei para Mel que me fez um aceno com a cabeça para eu falar com ele.

"O que digo?" pensei.

- Tens quase a redacção feita. – disse Liam.

- Fiz em casa. – disse.

- Então é justo eu acabar o resto. – disse sem olhar para mim e começando a escrever.

- Liam, sobre o que aconteceu ontem…

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – interrompeu-me.

- Mas…

- Não me apetece falar disso. Por favor Ness. – disse olhando-me triste.

Eu não tive coragem de dizer mais nada e deixei-o acabar a redacção. Quando a aula acabou ele foi entregar a redacção ao professor e eu continuei sentada.

- Então? Como foi? O que disseste? – perguntou Mel.

- Nada. Ele não quis falar.

- Não pensei nisso. Estás bem?

- Estou. Agora vamos. – disse saindo da sala.

- Ness, podes ficar comigo depois das aulas aqui na escola? – perguntou Mel enquanto andávamos pelos corredores.

- Porquê?

- Vou ficar a assistir ao treino do Michael mas não quero ficar sozinha. Ficas comigo?

- Claro que fico. – respondi.

O resto das aulas passara muito devagar para o meu gosto. Na hora do almoço Chace veio ter connosco e tal como Mel achava que eu devia tentar falar com Liam outra vez. No final das aulas eu e Mel dirigimo-nos ás bancadas para vermos o jogo dos rapazes. Vi Liam entrar no campo e olhar para mim voltando logo o seu olhar para o treinador. Conseguia perceber que Liam não se concentrava e os berros que o treinador dava de cinco em cinco minutos não ajudavam em nada.

Com a minha audição apurada consegui ouvir o treinador mandar o Liam para o banco mas antes um dos colegas dele começou a gozá-lo pelo que eu lhe tinha feito e senti-me super culpada nessa altura. Liam aproximou-se dele dando-lhe um murro e começando uma luta no meio do campo. O treinador interveio e acabou o treino por ali. Foram todos embora menos Liam que se deitou no campo a olhar para o céu.

- Ness vens? – perguntou Mel.

- Não. Vou fazer uma coisa primeiro. – disse.

- Sendo assim vou indo. Até amanhã. – disse indo embora.

Eu desci das bancadas e peguei numa das garrafas de água que estavam no banco. Dirigi-me a meio do campo onde se encontrava Liam e perguntei:

- Queres água?

Liam olhou para mim confuso por eu estar ali.

- Pode ser. – respondeu.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e passei-lhe a água.

- Precisamos mesmo de falar. Sem desculpas desta vez. – disse olhando para ele.

- Desculpa Ness. Fui um estúpido contigo. Não te devia ter feito aquilo. Tiveste toda a razão no que fizeste. – disse Liam.

Fiquei surpreendida com as suas palavras e aí percebi que tinha exagerado e senti-me ainda mais desculpa.

- Desculpas-me? Eu juro que nunca mais repito o que me fiz. – prometeu Liam.

- Se me desculpares pela reacção um tanto exagerada. – disse sorrindo para ele.

- Desculpas aceites. - disse sorrindo também.

Não disse mais nada e deitei-me no campo. Passado uns momentos Liam quebrou o silêncio:

- Não és como as outras raparigas Ness. Sempre te considerei diferente.

- Diferente no bom ou mau sentido? – perguntei.

- No bom. És melhor que todas as raparigas que conheço e por isso queria pedir-te uma coisa. – disse Liam. – Queria que fossemos amigos. Preciso duma amiga como tu. Que me abra os olhos quando for preciso.

- Podes contar comigo. – disse sorrindo.

- A sério? – perguntou.

- Sim mas com uma condição. Ou melhor, duas. – disse.

- Quais? – perguntou.

- Primeira: tens de te concentrar nos treinos. A equipa precisa de ti. E segundo: não te podes atirar a mim.

- A primeira está combinada, agora a segunda não prometo nada. – disse Liam levantando-se.

- São as minhas condições. – disse levantando-me.

- Prometo tentar com todas as minhas forças.

- É um começo. – disse.

- Já vais embora? – perguntou Liam.

- Sim, tu não?

- Vou ficar mais um bocado para treinar. Estou a precisar. – disse Liam pegando na bola.

- Queres companhia? – perguntei.

- Claro que sim. Ajudas-me a treinar. – disse.

- Não sou muito boa a jogar futebol. – confessei fazendo-o rir.

- Eu ensino-te. – disse ele.

- Está bem então.

Sentia-me muito melhor agora que as coisas estavam resolvidas. Nestes dois meses que estou aqui nunca me diverti tanto como nesta tarde. Ver Liam treinar e tentar ensinar-me a jogar era muito divertido. Ele não é o rapaz insuportável que eu pensava. Pelo contrário era um rapaz muito simpático e divertido. Fez-me correr á volta do campo para fugir dele mas acabou por atirar-me com a água na mesma. Fiz-lhe a mesma coisa e depois de completamente ensopados despedimo-nos e eu voltei para casa. Estava tão cansada que nem fui até á gruta. Mal cheguei a casa subi para o quarto e depois de um banho relaxante deitei-me, pela primeira vez, com um sorriso.

Acordei na hora do costume e arranjei-me para ir para a escola. Apesar da falta de sol estava um dia bonito. Desci para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Vi Esme olhar para a televisão assistindo ás noticias.

- Bom dia. – disse.

Esme olhou para mim estranhando o facto de eu ter falado com ela e depois respondeu:

- Bom dia querida. Dormiste bem?

- Sim. E o trabalho? Tem corrido bem? – perguntei pegando numa torrada.

- Sim. Está tudo a correr bem. – respondeu ainda surpreendida pela minha mudança de humor.

Eu estava cansada de estar chateada com a minha família e percebi que eles me adoram e que fizeram o que era melhor para todos e eu tenho que compreender isso. Demorei dois meses a perceber isso mas mais vale tarde que nunca.

- Vou indo para a escola senão atraso-me. Até logo. – disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e correndo para a garagem.

Como sempre a minha família encontrava-se encostada nos seus carros á minha espera.

- Bom dia. – disse sorrindo para eles.

Tal como Esme eles acharam muito estranho o meu comportamento.

- Bom dia. – responderam.

"Pai faz-me um favor. Diz-lhes que quero que volte tudo a ser como antes Não estou mais chateada convosco. Dizes-lhes isso por favor? pensei.

- Considera-o feito meu amor. – disse o meu pai aproximando-se de mim e abraçando-me.

Senti saudades do seu carinho. Depois dele abracei o resto da família e dirigi-me á escola.

Cheguei lá e Mel veio ter comigo. Sorri-lhe e ela retribuiu.

- Pareces bem-disposta. É óptimo ver-te assim – disse Mel.

- Obrigada.

- Como correu o que tinhas para fazer ontem? – perguntou Mel.

Pelo olhar que me mandou eu percebi que ela sabia qual era a coisa que tinha feito ontem.

- Correu tudo bem. – respondi sorrindo.

- Fico muito contente amiga. – disse Mel abraçando-me pelos ombros.

Encontramos Chace ao pé dos cacifos quando entramos na escola.

- Bom dia meus amores. – disse Chace dando-nos um beijo na bochecha.

- Bom dia. – disse abrindo o meu cacifo e colocando lá uns livros.

- Vão ter físico-química agora não é? – perguntou Chace.

- Sim e tu? – perguntou Mel.

- Educação física. – respondeu. – Acreditam que tentei entrar para a claque e não me deixaram?

- A claque é constituída por raparigas Chace. – disse.

- E eu sou o quê Ness? – perguntou ofendido.

- Um rapaz? – perguntou Mel fazendo-me rir.

- Isso é discriminação. – disse Chace ofendido.

- Porque não tentas a equipa de futebol? – sugeriu Mel.

- Porque não gosto de futebol amiga. Mas que nem era mau. Assim via os jogadores no balneário. Boa ideia Mel. É por isso que te adoro. – disse Chace dando um beijo na testa de Mel fazendo-me rir da suas ideias.

- A menina parece muito bem-disposta hoje. – comentou Chace.

- Acordei assim. – disse.

- Ness. – ouvi alguém gritar.

Olhei para trás e vi Liam a correr. Quando chegou a minha beira sorriu e eu retribui.

- Para quê a pressa? – perguntei.

- Queria pedir-te um favor.

- O quê? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Podes ficar a treinar comigo outra vez hoje?

- Claro mas eu não chamaria àquilo treino. – respondi.

- Obrigado. És a melhor. Agora tenho de ir. Vemo-nos em educação física. Boa aula. – disse dando-me um beijo na bochecha e começando a correr novamente. Olhei novamente para Mel e Chace que me olhavam de boca aberta.

- Fecha a boca ou entra mosca. – disse dirigindo-me á sala com Mel atrás.

Quando a campainha tocou eu e Mel já estávamos sentadas.

- O que foi aquilo lá fora? – perguntou Mel.

- Aquilo o quê?

- Tu e o Liam. – respondeu.

- Somos amigos. – respondi sorrindo.

- E não me contaste nada antes? – perguntou dando-me um estalo no braço.

- Isso doeu. – menti. – Disse-te agora.

- Devias ter-me contado logo depois de acontecer.

- Não pensei que fosse assim tão importante. - disse sincera.

- Mas é. Até já ficas a treinar com ele. – disse olhando-me sorrindo travessa.

- Não faças filmes menina Melody Gordon. – disse sorrindo.

- Já não está cá quem falou menina Renesmee Cullen. – disse Mel começando a rir em seguida fazendo-me rir também. Senti o telemóvel tremer no meu bolso e peguei-lhe discretamente. A mensagem era de um número anónimo e dizia:

"Baile este fim-de-semana. Considera-te convidada. Beijinhos. Liam"

VII

"O baile"

"Que baile é que ele estava a falar?" pensei confusa olhando para a mensagem.

- Mel, vai haver algum baile este fim-de-semana? – perguntei guardando o telemóvel no bolso.

- Sim. O baile de máscaras. Falamos sobre isso a semana passada. – disse Mel.

Vendo a minha expressão Mel perguntou:

- Não te lembravas, pois não?

- Sinceramente, não.

- E lembraste-te agora assim do nada ou mandaram-te uma mensagem a convidar-te para o baile? Quem foi? – perguntou curiosa.

- Lembrei-me agora porque me mandaram uma mensagem a avisar mas ninguém me convidou. – menti olhando para o quadro onde o professor dava matéria, a que ninguém prestava atenção. Alguns dos alunos até tentavam acertar no caixote do lixo com bolas de papel cada vez que o professor se virava para o quadro.

- Não tens jeito nenhum para mentir. – comentou Mel.

"Saí á minha mãe." pensei sorrindo.

- Não dizes quem é, vou ter de adivinhar. – disse Mel escrevendo nomes num papel. – Foi o Chace?

- Ele é gay Mel. – evidenciei.

- O Henry? – perguntou enquanto riscava Chace da lista.

- Ele namora com a Kaylee. – disse enquanto passava as coisas para o caderno.

- O William da equipa de futebol?

- Não. - respondi.

Mel calou-se enquanto analisava a folha. Passado um tempo eu pensei que ela tinha disistido mas enganei-me.

- Já sei. – gritou Mel fazendo toda a gente olhar para ela.

- Posso saber o que foi isso, menina Melody? – perguntou o professor.

- Ela descobriu a solução do exercício que está no quadro. – respondi.

- Então pode vir fazê-lo não é? – perguntou o professor a Mel.

- Claro. Já estou a ir. – disse Mel levantando-se. Enquanto se dirigia ao quadro olhou para trás e mandou-me um olhar mortal.

Depois de muitos berros do professor e risos dos alunos, o exercício foi, finalmente, acabado. Mel dirigiu-se ao lugar e sentou-se. Quando o professor se voltou de frente para o quadro, ela pegou no estojo e bateu-me no braço com ele.

- Que é que eu fiz? – perguntei inocentemente massajando o sitio onde ela me tinha batido.

- Sabias que não tinha feito o exercício, nem sequer estava a olhar para o quadro. Levei um sermão do professor por tua causa. – respondeu amuando.

- Desculpa, foi a única coisa que me lembrei na altura.

- Está bem, estás desculpada. Mas só porque descobri quem é que te convidou para o baile. – disse Mel sorrindo.

- Diz lá então.

- Vou dar pistas para ver se descobres a quem me refiro. É loiro, olhos verdes claros, joga futebol e muito bem por sinal e é um rapaz a quem já bateste mas, por palavras tuas, não agrediste. Tens alguma ideia de quem falo?

- Não. – menti. – Nem desconfio.

- Eu continuo então. Tu andas a fazer coisas com ele a que não se pode chamar treino…

- Dito assim até parece que andamos a fazer outras coisas Mel. – interrompi.

- Não sei se andaram porque não vi.

- Não andamos. – disse olhando para o caderno.

- Está bem eu acredito. Eu sei que já sabes quem é mas eu tinha mais uma pista. Que passo a citar: o rapaz tem um corpo muito bem feito, isto dito por ti. – disse Mel.

- Eu nunca disse isso. – disse olhando para ela.

- Achas que tem um corpo mal feito? – perguntou Mel arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não, mas…

- Então é porque tem um corpo bem feito Ness. Vais aceitar o convite dele para o baile?

- Não sei se devo. – respondi sincera.

- Porque não amiga?

- Mel, nós somos amigos e eu não quero que ele confunda as coisas. Não quero criar-lhe falsas esperanças entendes?

- Entendo mas podes dizer-lhe que vão só como amigos. – aconselhou-me.

- E achas que ele aceitaria? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Acho que sim. Ele parece gostar muito de ti e acho que aceitara a tua decisão.

- Eu vou pensar nisso. – disse.

- Pode-se saber do que as meninas tanto conversam? – perguntou o professor.

A Mel olhou-me por momentos mas foi o suficiente para saber que não vinha boa coisa.

- A Ness estava a explicar-me o exercício seis professor. Ela muito inteligente. – disse cínica para o professor.

- Então elucide-nos com a sua inteligência menina Renesmee. Vá fazer o exercício ao quadro. – disse o professor.

Levantei-me e olhei para Mel que ria discretamente enquanto me lançava um olhar de "a vingança serve-se fria."

Fui ao quadro e, mesmo sem ter prestado atenção á aula, fiz o exercício bem feito deixando o professor com cara de espanto e Mel aborrecida.

Quando estávamos a sair da sala Mel disse:

- Foi injusto. Eu vou ao quadro e levo um sermão enorme e tu nada.

- Pois é mel. Eu sou mais inteligente, que se pode fazer? – disse sorrindo.

- Está bem inteligência. Eu vou ter com o meu namorado. Vemo-nos em educação física. Beijinhos. – disse Mel subindo as escadas.

Fui andando em direcção aos cacifos para arrumar uns livros quando vejo Chace lá encostado um pouco abatido.

- Olá Chace. Que se passa? Pareces triste. – disse.

- Olá Ness. É que não tenho par para o baile deste fim-de-semana.

- Não te preocupes com isso. Ainda tens uns dias. Vais arranjar alguém. – disse abrindo o cacifo.

- Já viste? Devemos ser os únicos sem par.

Ele calou-se durante um tempo e quando olhei para ele, ele tinha um enorme sorriso.

- Que se passa? – perguntei um pouco assustada.

- Vamos juntos ao baile, Ness. É perfeito. Somos amigos e não temos com quem ir. Como não pensei nisto antes? – disse Chace.

- Isso era óptimo, mas…

"Como lhe dizer que fui convidada sem o magoar?" pensei.

- Já foste convidada?

- Digamos que sim. Só que ainda não aceitei e nem sei se vou aceitar.

- Quem é o gatinho que te convidou? – perguntou curioso.

- Foi o Liam. – disse encostando-me ao cacifo.

- Então não é um gatinho, é um autêntico gato. Qual é a dúvida, Ness? Aceita logo. – aconselhou-me Chace.

- Eu já falei com a Mel e disse que ia pensar. Mas não ficas chateado por não ir contigo? – perguntei.

- Se não fores comigo para ires com o Liam não me importo nada. Estou a torcer pelos dois. – disse piscando-me o olho.

- Somos só amigos Chace.

- Engana-me que eu gosto. Eu vem vejo a maneira como ele olha para ti.

- Pára lá com isso. Só aceito o convite se não fizeres filmes. – avisei-o.

- Já não está cá quem falou. Mas admite. Ele é lindo.

- Admito. Ele é giro. – disse sincera.

- Giro? Chamas àquilo giro? Ele é um monumento Ness. Andas cega amiga?

- Não interessa se ele é giro, ou lindo ou o que seja. Somos só e apenas amigos. – disse enfatizando o amigos.

- Está bem. Já percebi a indirecta. – disse Chace acompanhando-me ao pavilhão.

"Indirecta? Mais directa que aquilo é impossível." pensei.

- Vou ter de ir senão o meu professor de literatura passa-se. – disse Chace dando-me um beijo na testa e indo embora.

Percorri o resto do caminho até ao pavilhão e reparei que estava uma folha afixada na porta.

"Aos alunos do 11º ano pede-se que se dirijam á sala seis do quarto andar ás nove e quarenta e cinco."

Dirigi-me ao quarto andar sem saber para quê. E vi Mel ao pé da sala.

- Sabes o que se passou Ness? – perguntou Mel.

- Não. Eu só vi o papel que estava afixado no pavilhão.

- Eu também.

Começaram a chegar mais pessoas de outras turmas e foi então que vimos Chace vir ao nosso encontro.

- Sabes porque estamos aqui? – perguntei a Chace.

- Parece que vêm cá antigos alunos falar sobre a vida pós-secundário. – disse animado.

- Isso parece interessante. – disse Mel. – Ficamos no meio para vermos melhor.

- Para vermos melhor os alunos, Mel? Se o Michael te ouve…

- Nada a ver amiga. Nem sequer pensei nisso. Mas olhar também não vai fazer mal, principalmente se forem giros. – disse Mel piscando-me o olho.

"Nunca muda." pensei.

- Olá. – disse Michael abraçando Mel pela cintura.

- Olá amor. – disse Mel, beijando-o a seguir.

Os professores chegaram e mandaram-nos entrar na sala. Sentamo-nos todos e esperamos.

Liam estava sentado do lado oposto ao meu. Quando olhei para ele, ele sorriu e eu fiz o mesmo.

Entraram na sala duas raparigas e um rapaz.

- É feio. – sussurrou Mel apenas para eu ouvir.

Eu sorri-lhe e ela deitou a cabeça no ombro de Michael.

Os antigos alunos começaram a fazer um discurso, sobre como é difícil ingressar no mundo do trabalho ou entrar na faculdade e que temos de estudar muito para o conseguir, fazendo com metade dos alunos ficar com sono enquanto outros conversavam. Katherine, uma rapariga da turma de Chace, estava a contar quantas vezes a rapariga repetia a mesma coisa fazendo-me rir. Apesar de tudo conseguimos extrair informações úteis sobre o assunto.

Depois de uma hora e meia fomos autorizados a sair.

- Vou almoçar com o Michael. Falamos depois. Fiquem bem. – disse Mel dando-nos um beijo na face e dirigindo-se á saída.

- E nós vamos almoçar também pois estou cheia de fome. – disse ao Chace.

Quando chegamos ao refeitório, compramos o almoço e sentamo-nos.

- Já falaste com o Liam? – perguntou Chace.

- Ainda não. – respondi.

- E quando é que tencionas falar?

- Talvez quando for treinar com ele á tarde.

- Porque não vais agora? Ele está ali ao fundo. – aconselhou Chace.

Olhei para trás vendo Liam, sentado em cima da mesa, rindo. Debby e as suas seguidoras também lá estavam pois as raparigas da claque e os rapazes da equipa de futebol, considerados os populares, sentavam-se juntos.

Olhei novamente para a frente e respondi ao Chace:

- Ainda não sei o que lhe dizer.

- Como assim, não sabes? Já falamos sobre isto, Ness. – disse Chace.

- Eu sei, mas estou confusa. – disse olhando para o prato e brincando com o garfo.

- Confusa? Se houvesse outro rapaz, ainda se entendia mas assim não, Ness. – disse Chace.

"É exactamente esse o problema. Existe um rapaz, o rapaz mais importante na minha vida. E só em pensar aceitar o convite, sinto como se estivesse a trai-lo." pensei.

Não disse nada e continuei a brincar com a comida pois já tinha perdido todo o apetite.

Senti o telemóvel vibrar e peguei-lhe vendo que tinha recebido uma mensagem de Liam:

"Ainda não me respondeste Ness."

"Posso dar-te a resposta mais tarde?"

Enviei a mensagem e esperei. A resposta veio quase de imediato:

"Claro que podes, princesa. Não te quero pressionar. Vemo-nos no treino. Beijinhos."

Sorri para a mensagem e depois escrevi:

"Obrigada, Liam. Beijinhos."

Enviei a mensagem e Chace olhava-me curioso.

- Que foi? – perguntei.

- Para quem estás a mandar mensagens? – perguntou.

- Para uma pessoa. – respondi.

- Chamada Liam?

- Odeio quando fazes perguntas já sabendo a resposta. – comentei.

- Que ele disse?

- Disse que ainda não lhe tinha respondido e eu perguntei se podia responder mais tarde.

- E ele? – perguntou colocando os cotovelos na mesa e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Ele não se importou.

- Vês? Ele é tão querido. Dá-lhe uma oportunidade. – pediu fazendo beicinho.

- Pensei que já tínhamos falado sobre isso. Somos só amigos.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas pelo menos aceita o convite como amiga dele. – aconselhou.

- Lembrei-me agora de uma coisa. – disse mudando de assunto. - Como é que ele tinha o meu número? Eu nunca lho dei.

Chace olhou para a porta do refeitório e eu percebi logo.

- Devias ter me perguntado antes, Chace. – disse.

- Desculpa, mas achei que não houvesse problema já que vocês são amigos.

- Não há problema, mas preferia que me tivesses perguntado antes, só isso.

A campainha tocou e ambos dirigimo-nos para as aulas.

As últimas duas aulas passaram, relativamente, rápidas.

- Estou farta. Juro que se houvesse mais aulas hoje eu faltava. – disse Mel colocando a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto eu arrumava as coisas.

- Somos duas. Não aguento mais aulas por hoje. Só me apetece um banho relaxante.

- Mas ainda tens o treino com o Liam. – avisou quando estávamos a sair da sala.

- Eu sei. – disse estafada.

- Vamos lá que eles já devem estar a acabar o treino. – disse Mel puxando-me.

Quando chegamos ás bancadas, eles ainda estavam a treinar. Sentámo-nos a assistir e passados cinco minutos, o treinador dispensou-os. Michael olhou para nós e fez um sinal a Mel para ela ir indo.

- Bom amiga vou indo. Até amanhã e bom treino. – disse dando-me um beijo no rosto.

- Até amanhã e obrigada. – respondi antes dela ir embora.

Os rapazes saíram do campo deixando Liam lá sozinho. Desci e fui ao seu encontro.

- Olá. – disse fazendo-o olhar para trás.

- Ainda bem que vieste.

- Não te tinha dito que vinha? – perguntei tirando-lhe a bola das mãos.

- Sim mas nunca se sabe. – disse Liam mexendo no cabelo.

"Tem um cabelo muito bonito." pensei sorrindo.

- E que tal dares a bola a quem sabe jogar? – disse Liam armando-se.

- Até dava, mas não estou a ver ninguém aqui que saiba. – disse brincando com a bola.

- Ai não? Preciso mostrar? – perguntou.

- Talvez. – disse passando-lhe a bola.

Sentei-me no campo enquanto ele chutava, do meio campo, a bola para a baliza. Passados uns minutos eu cansei-me de estar sem fazer nada.

- Com a baliza vazia também eu. – provoquei.

- Então tenta. – disse Liam.

Coloquei-me no seu lugar e ele colocou-se atrás de mim.

- Não vale distrair. – avisei.

- Nem me tinha passado pela cabeça fazer isso. – disse inocentemente.

- Claro que não. – disse irónica.

Ele riu e eu chutei a bola no mesmo momento em que ele me fez cócegas. A bola se rolou um metro, é muito.

Virei-me para trás vendo-o agir como se nada se tivesse passado.

- Eu sei. Parece mais fácil do que é. – disse Liam contendo o riso.

- Vais pagar por isto. – disse aproximando-me dele.

- Do quê? Eu não fiz nada, Ness. Tu é que não és muito boa a jogar. – disse, inocentemente, recuando.

- Sabotaste-me, seu batoteiro.

- Assim estás a ofender-me. – disse Liam indo pegar a bola.

Enquanto ele estava distraído, fui à mochila e tirei uma garrafa de água. Aproximei-me dele e deitei-lhe a água na cabeça fazendo arrepiar com a temperatura. Ele virou-se para mim sorrindo diabolicamente e eu afastei-me.

- Aconselho-te a correr. – disse segundos antes de começar a correr.

Começamos a correr pelo campo enquanto eu ria e ele ficava passado pelo facto de correr mais que ele.

- Podes parar. Já não aguento mais. – disse Liam.

Olhei para trás vendo-o parado com as mãos nos joelhos. Fui-me aproximando á medida que falava:

- E eu a pensar que estava a lidar com um desportista.

Ele não disse nada e eu virei-me.

- Perder contra uma rapariga, Liam. Que vergonha. – disse brincando.

- Ness. – chamou ele e eu olhei para trás, vendo-o a um metro de mim com uma garrafa na mão.

- Isso não vale. Disseste que já tinha acabado. – disse recuando.

- Não deves acreditar nos teus inimigos e nunca mas nunca lhes vires as costas. – disse agarrando-me pela cintura. Ele estava quase a molhar-me quando eu pedi:

- Liam, não faças isso. Vais estragar-me o cabelo. – disse rindo, em seguida, pela desculpa parva.

- Desculpa, mas molhaste-me por isso é justo que te molhe. – disse Liam.

- Não é não. Eu estava a vingar-me das cócegas. – disse fazendo beicinho.

- Não me vais convencer com esse beicinho. – disse apertando mais a minha cintura. – Dá-me uma boa razão para não te molhar.

- Somos amigos. – disse olhando para ele.

- Não é uma boa razão. – comentou. – Tenta outra vez. – disse Liam sorrindo.

"Parvo. Está a divertir-se com isto." pensei.

- Não tenho mais razões. – concluí.

- Eu estou a pensar numa. – disse Liam sugestivamente.

"Não. Ele não me vai pedir um beijo. Eu não posso fazer isso." pensei assustada com a possibilidade e, então fiz um pouco de força soltando-me dos seus braços e virando-me de costas para ele.

- Fiz alguma coisa para te deixar assim, Ness? – perguntou tocando-me no ombro.

- Não, Liam. Não fizeste nada. – respondi.

- Então porque ficaste assim de repente? – perguntou colocando-se á minha frente.

- Por nada.

Ele ajoelhou-se e eu fiquei confusa.

- Liam, que raio estás tu a fazer? – perguntei.

- Achei que ficava melhor assim. – disse Liam pegando-me na mão.. – Ness, eu adoro-te e acho que és a rapariga mais bonita que já conheci. Nunca vi uma beleza como a tua. És perfeita.

Eu corei com os comentários mas continuei a olhar para ele.

- Sei que somos só amigos mas gostava muito de ter o prazer de te levar ao baile. Aceitas? – perguntou nervoso.

- Como poderia recusar depois disto? – perguntei.

Ele levantou-se e abraçou-me. Quando isso aconteceu eu, sem querer, dei um passo para trás escorregando na bola e, caindo fazendo Liam cair em cima de mim.

- Ness, estás bem? – perguntou Liam.

Eu não lhe respondi e comecei a rir. Ele riu também vendo que eu não me tinha magoado.

- Sou tão desastrada. – disse.

- Nisso concordo. – disse Liam sorrindo.

Eu bati-lhe no braço sem causar nenhum dano e ele olhou directamente nos meus olhos. Ele passou a mão no meu rosto.

- Tens uns olhos lindos. – comentou antes de se aproximar.

"Eu não posso fazer isto. Não posso. Mas porque é que o meu corpo não reage?" pensei.

Ele continuou a aproximar-se e eu já sentia a sua respiração no meu rosto quando:

- Liam. – gritou uma rapariga fazendo Liam afastar-se. Ele levantou-se e depois ajudou-me a levantar.

Quando olhei para a rapariga percebi que era Debby.

- Que estás aqui a fazer Liam? – perguntou Debby.

- A treinar. – respondeu Liam.

- Não pareceu nada. – comentou Debby olhando para mim.

- Ninguém te pediu a opinião. – disse Liam.

- Eu vou indo. Já está a ficar tarde. – disse começando a andar.

- Tens a certeza, Ness? Se quiseres levo-te. – disse Liam segurando o meu braço.

- Não é preciso, obrigada na mesma. Vemo-nos amanhã. – disse dirigindo-me ao estacionamento.

Entrei no meu carro e dirigi-me a casa.

"Porque não o afastei? Ele deve ter percebido tudo ao contrário. Eu não queria beijá-lo… ou queria?" pensei.

A minha cabeça estava uma autêntica confusão.

Cheguei a casa e a minha família encontrava-se na sala.

- Boa tarde. – disse sentando-me no sofá.

- Boa tarde. Como foram as aulas, Ness? – perguntou Alice.

- Boas, mas estou muito cansada. – disse deitando a cabeça no colo da minha mãe.

- Não achas melhor ires dormir, minha querida? – perguntou a minha mãe acariciando-me o cabelo.

- Preciso de falar com a Alice primeiro. – disse.

- Então anda. Falamos no teu quarto. – disse Alice.

Quando estávamos no meu quarto a Alice sentou-se na cadeira.

- Diz lá o que se passa, Ness.

- Queria pedir-te para vires comigo comprar o vestido para um baile que vai haver na escola este fim-de-semana. – pedi.

- Claro que vou, Ness. E existe algum requisito? – perguntou entusiasmada.

- Temos de usar uma máscara que nos esconda a cara. Mais nada. De resto podemos ir como quisermos. – disse.

- Que tal irmos amanhã? Depois das aulas está bom para ti? – perguntou.

- Sim. Está óptimo. – disse levantando-me para ir tomar banho.

- Ness, só uma pergunta. Vais sozinha? – perguntou curiosa.

- Não. O Liam convidou-me e eu aceitei. – disse um tanto envergonhada.

- Isso é óptimo, Ness. E ele é giro? – perguntou Alice.

- Sim. – respondi. - Agora vou tomar banho. Depois falamos. Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã, Ness.

Encontrava-me encostada ao meu carro esperando Alice. Ela tinha ligado e dito que assim seria mais rápido. As aulas tinham passado a voar, talvez porque a minha cabeça estava nas nuvens. Eu acho que nunca me tinha sentido tão confusa. O que aconteceu ontem foi muito estranho. Tive de ouvir Mel e Chace todo o dia a perguntar porque é que eu estava assim e o que tinha acontecido ontem. Olhei para o portão da escola e vejo Liam sair com um saco no ombro. Ele dirigiu-se ao seu carro que, por coincidência ou não, estava estacionado ao lado do meu.

- Ainda aqui, Ness? – perguntou.

- Sim. Estou á espera da Alice. – respondi. – Não ficaste a treinar até mais tarde hoje.

- Sem ti não é tão divertido. – disse Liam sorrindo.

- Pois. – disse sem saber o que lhe dizer.

- Ness, sobre o que se passou ontem, peço imensa desculpa. Não era minha intenção deixar-te chateada. Espero que não desistas de ir ao baile comigo por causa do que se passou. – disse Liam.

- Claro que não. Não faria isso. Aconteceu e pronto. Vamos esquecer. – disse.

- Óptimo. Não queria que ficasses chateada.

- Não fiquei. – assegurei.

- Queres que te faça companhia até a tua irmã chegar? – perguntou Liam.

A história que tínhamos inventado para as pessoas era que todos éramos filhos adoptivos da Esme e do Carlisle. Apenas eu e Edward éramos irmãos verdadeiros, pois éramos parecidos e as pessoas reparariam.

- Não é preciso. Ela já está aí. – disse apontando para um porsche amarelo.

- Sendo assim vou indo. Vemo-nos amanhã em tua casa. – disse Liam.

- Ás oito. – avisei.

- Não me vou esquecer. – disse Liam.

Ele deu-me um beijo no rosto e depois entrou no carro. Eu dirigi-me ao meu e entrei. Segui o carro da Alice até ao shopping.

- Aquele era o Liam? – perguntou Alice quando entramos no shopping.

- Era. – disse olhando para as montras.

- Bem giro. – comentou Alice. – Tens bom gosto.

- Somos só amigos. – disse olhando para ela.

- Nem disse eu outra coisa. – disse Alice entrando numa loja.

Encontramos o vestido, seis lojas depois. Era curto, de cor turquesa e sem alças. Compramos uns sapatos de salto alto pretos e uma máscara da mesma cor do vestido. Com tudo compramos regressamos a casa e eu, mal cheguei, subi para o meu quarto e adormeci.

Acordei com raios de sol a entrar pela varanda. Olhei para as horas e eram dez da manhã. Tentei voltar a dormir mas não me deixaram.

- Ness, anda caçar comigo. Não quero ir sozinho. – disse Emmett entrando no meu quarto.

- Deixa-me dormir Emmett. – pedi puxando o lençol para cima da cabeça.

- Vá lá. Não quero mesmo ir sozinho. – pediu tirando-me o lençol.

- Chama a Rose para ir contigo. – disse.

- Ela não quer. Diz que já foi. A única que ainda não foi, foste tu.

- Está bem. Eu vou. – disse levantando-me.

Emmett abraçou-me.

- Obrigada monstrinha. – disse dando-me um beijo na face.

- Chega Emmett. Larga-me que preciso de me arranjar. – pedi.

Ele largou-me e saiu do quarto. Eu vesti uns calções e um top e amarrei o cabelo. Desci e Emmett já se encontrava na sala.

- Ele convenceu-te? – perguntou o meu pai.

"Podias ter intercedido por mim. Eu queria ficar a dormir." pensei bocejando.

- Desculpa. Mas vai fazer-te bem. Já não caças há algum tempo, filha.

- Eu sei. Mas podia ser mais tarde. Não de manhã. – disse.

- Anda lá, monstrinha. De manhã é que se começa o dia. Vamos. – disse puxando-me pela mão.

- Não venham tarde. – disse o meu pai.

Eu e Emmett corremos pela floresta e eu logo despertei. Apostamos uma corrida até um riacho, ali perto, onde sabíamos que estavam alguns alces. Só quando senti o cheiro e a minha garganta começou a arder é que percebi que estava com fome. Não esperei por Emmett e ataquei logo um, fazendo os outros fugirem com o susto. Não satisfeita, corri atrás deles sentindo Emmett logo atrás. Vi Emmett saltar em cima de um e fiz o mesmo. Depois de cinco alces e completamente satisfeita eu e Emmett regressámos a casa.

- Copiaste o meu salto. – acusou Emmett.

- Não te preocupes. Ninguém te vai tirar o lugar monkey-man. – disse sorrindo.

- Eu sei. – vangloriou-se Emmett. – A que horas é que o rapaz te vem buscar?

- Ás oito. Porque perguntas?

- Quero estar lá para lhe dar uma palavrinha. – disse Emmett sorrindo maquiavélico.

- Emmett, não quero que o assustes. – avisei. – Ele é meu amigo.

- Eu não vou fazer nada. Só garantir que ele não ultrapassa nenhum limite contigo.

- Ele não vai fazer isso Emmett. Não te preocupes ursão. – disse.

- Acho bem que não, monstrinha ou arranco-lhe a cabeça. – disse Emmett.

"Até eu tive medo dele agora." pensei.

Quando chegamos a casa os meus pais não estavam lá.

- Onde estão os meus pais? – perguntei a Alice que estava no colo de Jasper.

- Estão no quarto. Se quiseres podes ir lá ter com eles. – disse Alice.

- Deixa estar. Melhor não. – respondi fazendo-os rir.

Sentei-me na sala a falar com Alice e Rose sobre o baile.

- Acho que ela deve ir com o cabelo solto. Fica muito mais sexy. – disse Rose.

- Concordo. – disse Alice. – Para a maquilhagem pensei em algo discreto mas realçando os olhos que achas?

- Acho que sim. – disse Rose.

- Eu não tenho opinião? – perguntei.

- Claro. E qual é a tua opinião? – perguntou Alice.

- A mesma que a vossa.

- Ensinamos-te tão bem. Estou orgulhosa. – disse Alice abraçando-me pelos ombros.

- Que bom não saíste a tua mãe. – disse Rose.

- Eu não estou aqui e vocês insultam-me? – perguntou a minha mãe descendo as escadas com o meu pai atrás.

- Não te insultamos Bella. Só ás tuas roupas. – disse Rose.

- Está bem, está. – disse a minha mãe sentando-se à minha beira. – Animada com o baile, querida? – perguntou.

- Sim. Acho que vai ser muito divertido.

- A Alice já me falou do rapaz. Estou desejosa de o ver. – disse Rose sorrindo.

- Não façam filmes. Somos só amigos. – disse.

- Pois é. Eles são só amigos. – disse Jasper.

- E acho bem que não passem disso. – disse o meu pai.

- Ou arranco-lhe a cabeça. – disse Emmett.

- Calem-se. – disseram Alice, Rose e a minha mãe em uníssono.

Eu comecei a rir. Continuamos a falar até ás seis e meia, altura em que a Alice me mandou para cima. Tomei um banho e vesti o roupão. Quando sai da casa de banho, Alice, Esme, Rose e a minha mãe já se encontravam no meu quarto. Demorou uma hora e quinze minutos para elas me arranjarem.

- Estás perfeita. – disse Rose.

- Magnifica. – disse Alice.

Eu olhei para o espelho e adorei o que vi. Eu não sou vaidosa mas adorei a produção. Estava muito elegante. Peguei na máscara e desci para esperar Liam na sala.

- Estás linda, minha filha. – disse o meu pai mal desci as escadas.

- Obrigada, pai.

- Uma verdadeira gata. – disse Emmett assobiando em seguida.

- Obrigada, ursão.

- Vais ser a mais bonita do baile. – comentou Jasper.

- Obrigada, Jas.

Passados uns minutos tocam á campainha e eu fui abrir vendo Liam com um fato preto encostado á parede.

- Estás perfeita, Ness. – disse analisando-me.

- Obrigada. Entra.

Ele entrou e logo Emmett se colocou em posição aterradora. Eu olhei para Emmett reprovadoramente e ele voltou ao normal.

- Bem, Liam estes são os meus irmãos e a minha mãe.

- Prazer conhecer-vos. – disse Liam um pouco intimidado.

- O prazer é nosso, querido. – disse Esme como sempre bondosa.

- Ness, que tal irmos indo? – perguntou Liam.

- Claro. – respondi.

- Divirtam-se. – disse Alice e Rose.

- Toma conta dela. – disse a minha mãe.

- Quero-a em casa cedo. Estamos entendidos? – perguntou o meu pai a Liam.

- Claro. Eu trago-a cedo. – disse Liam.

"Pai, menos por favor" pensei.

Ele olhou para mim e sentou-se.

- Até logo. – disse já saindo.

- Até logo. – disseram.

- A tua família é muito simpática. – comentou Liam.

- É. Mas conseguem ser muito protectores.

- Eu reparei. – disse Liam sorrindo.

Entramos no carro dele e seguimos para o baile.

Quando chegamos, o ginásio, já estava cheio.

- Queres beber alguma coisa? – perguntou Liam.

- Agora não. Talvez mais tarde. – disse.

- Então vamos dançar. – disse dando-me a mão.

Dirigimo-nos para o centro da pista e começou a tocar uma música lenta. Ele colocou as suas mãos na minha cintura e eu coloquei as minhas nos seus ombros.

- Fico muito contente de estar aqui contigo, Ness. – disse sorrindo.

- Eu também. – respondi sincera.

Eu deitei a minha cabeça no seu peito e senti-me segura.

- Ness, será que posso ter alguma esperança em relação a nós? – perguntou surpreendendo-me.

- Liam, agora eu …

- Não digo agora, Ness. Talvez um dia. – disse interrompendo-me.

- Eu não quero que tenhas falsas esperanças, Liam. Não te quero magoar. – disse.

- Magoa mais pensar que nunca vá ter nem uma oportunidade para te mostrar que estou apaixonado por ti. – disse acariciando-me o cabelo.

Levantei a cabeça olhando para os seus olhos que me mostravam tristeza. Acariciei-lhe o rosto e ele fechou os olhos. Eu aproximei-me dele e ele abriu os olhos.

- Ness, que estás…

- Não digas nada, Liam. – disse.

Voltei a aproximar-me e colei os nossos lábios.

"Eu sei que é errado mas não posso negar que sinto algo por ele." pensei.

Ele retribuiu o beijo de maneira apaixonada deixando-me muito feliz. Mas uma rajada de vento fez-me parar o beijo e olhar para a porta, vendo um rapaz mascarado olhando fixamente para mim. Senti o meu coração apertar no momento em que ele virou costas e desapareceu.

VIII

"Dúvidas"

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou Liam passando a mão na minha face.

"Eu não devia tê-lo beijado. Não posso magoá-lo. Ele não merece. Mas eu gosto dele. Não, é?" pensei.

Não lhe respondi e corri para fora do ginásio.

"Porque fiz aquilo? Eu sou tão egoísta. Não posso usar o Liam para me esquecer dele. Ele não merece. Mas eu gosto de estar com o Liam, de falar com ele. Que se passa contigo, Ness?" pensei.

Andei pelos corredores percebendo que a minha vida estava uma enorme confusão. Comecei a subir as escadas que davam para o telhado. O meu sitio preferido na escola. Mal cheguei, senti o vento de encontro ao meu rosto trazendo-me a imagem de Jake á mente.

"Porque não me dizes nada? Esqueceste-te assim tão facilmente de tudo o que passamos? Esqueceste-te da promessa que me fizeste?" pensei.

Encostei-me á parede e olhei para o céu repleto de estrelas.

- Porque a vida tem de ser tão complicada? Porque não me dão um sinal? Preciso de saber o que fazer. O que é melhor para mim? – perguntei fitando uma estrela.

Ouvi a porta abrir e olhei para trás. Liam entrou e encostou-se na parede ao meu lado. Eu voltei a fitar o céu.

- Não gostaste? – perguntou.

- Não o devia ter feito, Liam. Não te quero dar falsas esperanças. Fui uma estúpida. Desculpa. – disse olhando para ele.

Ele não disse nada e abraçou-me.

- Existe outra pessoa, não é? – perguntou.

Não respondi e apertei o abraço. Ele pareceu entender.

- Eu posso ajudar-te a esquecê-lo. Dá-me uma oportunidade. – pediu baixinho.

Larguei-o e respondi:

- Liam, eu não posso.

- Ness, tu sentes-te bem comigo? – perguntou.

Limitei-me a acenar positivamente com a cabeça.

- Gostas de mim? Nem que seja um bocado.

Voltei a acenar.

- Então? Porque não tentamos? – perguntou tocando o meu rosto.

- Eu preciso de colocar os meus pensamentos em ordem, Liam. Não posso aceitar o teu pedido agora. – disse.

- Eu vou esperar o tempo que for preciso. – disse Liam.

Ele deu-me um demorado beijo na testa e depois saiu deixando-me novamente sozinha.

Ouvi um uivo de um lobo e involuntariamente voltei a lembrar-me de Jake.

- Como te posso esquecer se estás marcado no meu coração? – perguntei. – Se cada vez que penso no meu futuro vejo-me ao teu lado? Será que poderei esquecer-te como homem e amar-te como amigo?

Sentei-me no banco e deixei a minha mente vaguear para tempos felizes onde o tinha ao meu lado. Os meus tempos de criança. As brincadeiras, as gargalhadas, os passeios.

"Como não percebi antes que era apaixonada por ti? Porque só agora me dei conta disso?" pensei.

Saí do telhado e apanhei um táxi para casa. Paguei e entrei em casa.

- Porque é que o rapaz não te trouxe? – perguntou o meu pai.

"Ele teve de ir para casa e eu disse que não me importava de vir de táxi." pensei.

- Como correu o baile? – perguntou Rose.

- Correu bem. Importam-se que vá dormir? Estou cansada.

- Claro que não, querida. Vai lá descansar. – disse a minha mãe.

Depois de me despedir de todos subi. Tomei um banho e deitei-me. Adormeci momentos depois.

Acordei, pela quinta vez, nessa noite. Olhei pela varanda vendo que já era dia. Não tinha conseguido dormir nada bem com os pesadelos. Levantei-me e fui arranjar. Vesti uns calções, um top e uns ténis. Deixei o meu cabelo solto e desci para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Bom dia. – disse a Esme quando entrei na cozinha.

- Bom dia. O pequeno-almoço já está pronto. – disse Esme.

Sentei-me e comecei a comer.

- Caíste da cama, monstrinha? – perguntou Emmett entrando na cozinha com Rose.

Ela deu-me um beijo na testa e sentou-se á minha frente.

- Não. Tive pesadelos. – respondi.

- Com quê? Com o papão? – perguntou Emmett.

- Não. Com vampiros. – disse sorrindo-lhe.

Ele sorriu também e eu continuei a comer.

- Bom dia, Ness. – disse Jasper aparecendo na cozinha.

- Bom dia, sobrinha. – disse Alice atrás dele.

- Bom dia. – respondi.

- Que vais fazer hoje? – perguntou-me Rose.

- Ainda não decidi. Que vão vocês fazer? – perguntei.

- Que tal irmos todos ao cinema? – perguntou Jasper.

- Óptima ideia, amor. Eu quero ir ver um filme que estreou agora. – disse Alice.

- Então está decidido. – disse Emmett. – Vamos todos ao cinema.

- Vou só buscar a minha bolsa. Esperem por mim na garagem. – disse saindo da cozinha.

Fui ao meu quarto, peguei na bolsa e saí. Os meus tios estavam na garagem.

- Vou convidar os meus pais. Eles devem querer vir. – disse.

- Não querem. Eu fui lá agora perguntar. – disse Alice.

- Sendo assim vamos andando.

Entrei no meu carro e dirigi-me ao cinema.

- Eu quero aquele. – disse Alice.

- Eu quero ver o "cisne negro". – disse Jasper entusiasmado.

- "Gru - o maldisposto". É comédia. – disse Emmett.

Começaram todos a discutir sobre os diferentes filmes que queriam ver. As pessoas passavam e olhavam-nos como se fôssemos loucos.

"Até parece que nunca viram três vampiros a decidirem que filme querem ver." pensei.

Só depois me lembrei do disparate que tinha pensado.

"Claro que nunca viram. Eles nem sabem que existimos. Ás vezes pareces burra, Ness" pensei.

Eles continuavam a gritar e eu, sinceramente, já me estava a passar.

- Calem-se já. – gritou Rose.

Todos olhámos para ela com medo. A minha tia conseguia ser bem assustadora.

- Vamos todos ver o "sexo sem compromisso" e não quero nem mais um pio. Entendidos? – perguntou Rose.

Acenamos todas com a cabeça e dirigimo-nos à fila.

- Que desejam? – perguntou a mulher olhando directamente para Emmett.

- São cinco bilhetes para o "sexo sem compromisso". – respondeu Rose agarrando o braço do Emmett.

- E um pacote de pipocas e uma cola. – pedi.

- Eu também quero um pacote de pipocas dos grandes. – disse Emmett.

A mulher foi atender os nossos pedidos e quando acabou entregou-nos tudo. Ela não tirava os olhos do Emmett e isso já estava a irritar Rose que o puxou para dentro da sala com força a mais.

Quando estávamos todos sentados eu perguntei a Emmett:

- Para que compraste um pacote de pipocas se não o vais comer?

- Para mandar à cabeça das pessoas, Ness. É lógico. – respondeu pegando numa pipoca e atirando para a frente.

A pipoca acertou na cabeça de um velho que se virou, imediatamente, para trás. Eu e Emmett viramos a cara para fingirmos que não tínhamos sido nós. O velho voltou a olhar para a frente e nós rimos. Durante o filme todo fizemos isso, sempre com o mesmo homem. Quando o filme acabou e estávamos a ir embora a empregada entra.

- Quem sujou a sala desta maneira? – perguntou apontando para as pipocas espalhadas no lugar do velho.

- Eu não me queria meter mas foi aquele homem ali. – disse apontando para ele.

- Isto não se faz. Devia obrigá-lo a limpar tudo. – disse Emmett.

- E é o que vou fazer. – disse a empregada subindo as escadas e indo falar com o senhor. Nós saímos antes que sobrasse para nós.

Os restantes esperavam-nos do lado de fora da sala. Mal saímos eu e Emmett começamos a rir-nos.

- Acham piada ao que fizeram? Foi uma infantilidade. – disse Rose.

- Tens de admitir que até teve piada. – disse Alice sorrindo.

- Muita piada. – corrigiu Jasper.

Começamos todos a rir e depois fomos para casa. Quando chegamos não estava ninguém.

- Onde será que foram? – perguntei.

- O teu pai e a tua mãe foram caçar e a Esme foi às compras. – disse Emmett.

- Como sabes? - perguntei sentando-me no sofá.

- Diz neste bilhete. – disse Emmett entregando-me um bilhete e sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Está bem então. – disse pegando no comando e começando a passar os canais.

Não estava a passar nada de interessante. Deitei a cabeça no sofá e novamente imagens de ontem me invadiram.

Conseguia ouvir os meus tios discutirem sobre alguma coisa mas não conseguia perceber do que falavam. Era como se estivesse lá mas ao mesmo tempo não estivesse. A minha mente vagueava de Jake para Liam de cinco em cinco segundos.

"Que complicação. Não era mais fácil não gostar de nenhum?" pensei.

- Que se passa, Ness? – perguntou Alice. - Estás com uma carinha.

- Não se passa nada. – respondi mudando de canal.

- Não é o que parece. Pareces abatida. – disse Rose.

Levantei a cabeça e fitei os quatro rostos que me olhavam curiosos.

- Não sei o que fazer. – desabafei.

Alice e Rose sentaram-se uma de cada lado meu.

- Não sabes o que fazer com quê? – perguntou Rose.

- Rapazes, tia. São os rapazes. – disse levantando-me.

- Como assim rapazes? É o Liam? – perguntou Alice.

- Também mas não tanto.

- Então quem é? – perguntou Jasper.

- Eu tenho um palpite. – disse Emmett fazendo-me olhá-lo.

Ele colocou dois dedos na cabeça imitando um lobo e sorriu. Eu acenei e ele veio abraçar-me.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou Alice.

- É o Jake, sua cambada de cegos. É óbvio. – disse Emmett ainda abraçando aos meus ombros.

- Não. O cachorro não, Ness. Escolhe o rapaz loiro. O Liam. – pediu Rose.

- Não te preocupes, tia. Não se vai passar nada entre mim e o Jake. Somos só amigos. – disse abatida, sentando-me na mesa.

Alice pegou na minha mão e acariciou-a.

- Mas ainda existe o Liam. Acho que estou a começar a gostar dele. – disse olhando para Alice.

- Os sentimentos podem ser muito complicados, Ness. Mas tenho a certeza que vais descobrir o que fazer. – disse Jasper.

- Mas e se o que eu escolher não for o melhor para mim? – perguntei.

- Vai ser, Ness. Nós confiamos em ti e sabemos que irás decidir o melhor. – disse Emmett colocando a mão no meu ombro.

- Obrigada. Vocês são os melhores tios do mundo. – disse levantando-me e abraçando-os.

- Nós sabemos. Somos muito bons, mesmos. – disse Emmett.

- Vou para o meu quarto. Até já. – disse subindo as escadas.

- Se precisares de alguma coisa diz. – disse Rose.

Cheguei ao quarto e deitei-me na cama tentando tirá-los da minha cabeça mas não conseguia. Fui ao armário e peguei numa camisola. Era a camisola que Jake me tinha emprestado e eu não devolvi. Apertei-a contra o peito e senti o seu cheiro.

"Que saudades deste cheiro." pensei.

Ainda com a camisola nas mãos, peguei num álbum de fotografias e levei-o para a cama. Comecei a folheá-lo. Era tudo fotografias minhas com o Jake. Era lindo ver como o rosto da criança se iluminava sempre que olhava para o rapaz moreno.

Comecei a chorar enquanto folheava as páginas parando numa. Eu tinha aparência de quinze anos e estava deitada no carro de Jake com ele ao lado. Estávamos a fazer caretas para a máquina.

Tentávamos sempre tirar fotos quando estávamos juntos. Era uma maneira de imortalizar os nossos momentos. Até disso tenho saudades. Da maneira como Jake anda sempre atrás de mim com a máquina.

Parei em mais algumas fotos, nos meus aniversários, algumas quando eu estava a dormir, na praia, em casa de Jake.

As lágrimas teimavam a cair molhando as páginas. Na contracapa havia uma frase "Para sempre contigo minha pequena. Jake".

Chorei mais pelo poder que aquelas palavras tiveram em mim.

"Onde estás agora Jake? Porque fizeste tantas promessas se não as ias cumprir?" pensei.

Fechei o álbum e agarrei a camisola chorando ainda mais.

Lembrei-me do nosso primeiro e único beijo. Nunca me senti tão completa como naquele momento.

"Como é possível sentir-me assim? Sinto como se uma parte de mim tivesse ficado contigo. A parte mais importante. O meu coração." pensei.

Ouvi a porta da entrada abrir e, de imediato, tentei limpar a minha mente para o meu pai não saber de nada. Comecei a pensar numa música e a cantá-la mentalmente.

Bateram à porta e eu levantei-me indo ao espelho. Limpei os últimos vestígios de lágrimas do meu rosto.

- Pode entrar. – disse sentando-me na cadeira.

- Olá, minha querida. – disse a minha mãe.

- Olá mãe. – disse dando um sorriso um pouco forçado.

Ela pareceu perceber e sentou-se à minha frente.

- Que se passa, filha? – perguntou segurando-me a mão.

- Não se passa nada.

- Querida, estiveste a chorar. Obviamente passa-se alguma coisa. – disse a minha mãe.

- Não quero falar disso, mãe. Só te peço que bloqueies a minha mente. Preciso de um pouco de privacidade. – pedi olhando para as minhas mãos.

- Não te preocupes. Eu faço isso. – disse a minha mãe levantando-se.

Ela abraçou-me e sussurrou ao meu ouvido:

- Ele não te esqueceu, meu amor. Disso eu tenho a certeza. Estarás sempre no coração dele.

Eu não disse nada. Ela deu-me um beijo na testa e saiu. Eu fui até à varanda e olhei o céu estrelado. Tinha ficado horas no quarto e já era noite.

"Quem me dera ouvir a tua voz, mas não tenho coragem de falar contigo. Não depois de descobrir que te amo. Simplesmente não consigo. Tenho medo que me rejeites. Não iria aguentar ouvir-te dizer que só me vês como uma amiga." pensei.

Voltei para o quarto e, depois de ter arrumado o álbum, fui tomar banho.

Vesti o pijama e deitei-me abraçada à camisola de Jake.

"Amo-te, meu lobo" pensei antes de adormecer.

- Então não aconteceu nada, entre ti e o Liam, no baile? – perguntou Chace pela sexta vez nos últimos cinco minutos.

- Não. – voltei a mentir. – Eu disse que íamos só como amigos.

Continuei a colocar os livros no cacifo enquanto ele dizia que eu era uma burra e que devia ter aproveitado. A mesma conversa desde que eu cheguei à escola.

"Quem me dera que a Mel estivesse aqui para me defender." pensei.

Era muito estranho a Mel ter faltado ás aulas hoje. Ela não costumava fazer isso e, se fizesse, avisava-nos sempre.

- Chace, sabes porque razão a Mel faltou hoje? – perguntei.

- Não faço nem ideia, amiga. Mas é estranho mesmo. Ela costuma avisar. – disse Chace.

Continuei a arrumar o cacifo até que Chace disse:

- Não me esqueci do que estávamos a falar. Não tentes mudar de assunto.

- Já te contei tudo. – disse fechando o cacifo.

Ia começar a andar quando vi Liam encostado à parede com quatro raparigas a rondar-lhe.

Elas estavam quase em cima dele.

"Bando de oferecidas." pensei. "E ele ali a rir-se feito parvo."

Ele olhou para mim e eu virei a cara começando a andar em direcção à sala, com Chace logo atrás. Ele alcançou-me e perguntou:

- Que foi aquilo? Porque vieste embora de repente?

- Já tinha arrumado o cacifo. Não tinha mais nada para fazer ali. – respondi mal-humorada.

- Está bem. – disse Chace.

- Ness. – gritou Liam.

Eu não olhei para trás e continuei a andar até que alguém me agarrou o braço.

- Que se passa, Ness? Não me ouviste a chamar-te? – perguntou Liam.

- Que achas? Não sou surda, pois não?

Liam olhou para mim desconfiado e Chace respondeu:

- Ela ficou de mau humor de repente.

- São certas coisas que irritam. – disse olhando para o lado.

"Parvo. Ontem dizia que estava apaixonado por mim e agora fica a dar conversa a outras." pensei.

- Vamos falar. – disse Liam pegando-me na mão e puxando-me.

- Não quero. – disse.

- Nada de birras, menina Renesmee. Vamos e não há discussão.

Ele continuou a puxar-me até estarmos no telhado. Depois encostou-se à parede.

- Ficas muito gira quando estás com ciúmes. – disse Liam sorrindo.

- Eu? Com ciúmes? Estás parvo? – perguntei.

- Foi o que pareceu quando eu olhei para ti e me viraste a cara.

- Pareceu-te mal. Somos só amigos. Não tenho nada que ter ciúmes. – disse.

"Mas tenho." pensei. "Estúpidos sentimentos que se confundem."

- Aquelas raparigas não são nada para mim, Ness. A única que quero és tu. – disse Liam.

- Liam, eu…

- Eu sei. Eu disse que esperava e é isso que vou fazer. – disse Liam levantando-se.

- Não quero que esperes, Liam. Tu mereces alguém que te ame completamente. – disse baixando a cabeça. – E eu…

- Já amas outro. – concluiu Liam.

Eu não respondi e sentei-me no banco. Ele sentou-se à minha beira e eu encostei a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Mas eu já disse que posso ajudar-te a esquecê-lo, Ness. – disse Liam. – Basta deixares.

- Não consigo, Liam. Iria estar a usar-te e não quero magoar-te.

- Achas que assim é melhor? Ficarmos os dois magoados? – perguntou Liam segurando a minha mão e entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

- Não sei mais como te explicar. – disse.

- Ele gosta de ti? – perguntou Liam.

- Não sei. – respondi.

- Devias falar com ele então. Odeio ver-te sofrer. – disse Liam passando a mão no meu rosto.

- E eu odeio saber que te estou a fazer sofrer. – disse acariciando-lhe a face.

- Por amor vale a pena. Prefiro amar e sofrer do que nunca ter amado.

Eu encostei a cabeça ao seu peito sentindo o seu coração bater calmamente.

- Gosto muito de ti, Liam. Quero que saibas que foste a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nestes dois meses. – disse.

- Eu também gosto muito de ti, Ness. Foste a melhor coisa que alguma vez me aconteceu. – disse Liam acariciando-me os cabelos.

A campainha tocou mas eu não me mexi.

- Não me apetece ir para a aula. – disse.

- Vamos faltar então. Só temos mais uma aula de qualquer maneira. – disse Liam.

- Não sei se devemos.

- Porque não? Nós nunca faltamos. Uma vez não vai fazer mal a ninguém.

- Tens razão. Ficamos aqui então. – disse.

Ficamos calados um tempo no qual ele começou a brincar com os meus dedos fazendo-me rir.

- Eu conheço-o? O rapaz que tu… - perguntou não terminando a frase.

- Não. Ele não é daqui. É de Forks. – disse tirando a cabeça do seu peito.

- Tinha-me esquecido que eras de lá. Tens saudades? – perguntou Liam.

- Sim. Tenho imensas. – disse fazendo-o baixar a cabeça. – Mas conheci pessoas fantásticas aqui.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

- É demasiado egoísta dizer que, ainda bem que te mudaste? – perguntou Liam.

- Não. É sinceridade. – respondi deitando a cabeça no seu colo.

Ele começou a acariciar-me o cabelo enquanto falávamos.

- Tinhas muitos amigos lá?

- Tenho. Continuamos a falar. – disse. – Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Porque andaste com a Debby? Sempre pensei que fosse porque vocês eram iguais, mas agora que percebi que não, não consigo perceber o que te levou a envolveres-te com ela.

- Nem eu te sei responder. Acho que não estava em mim naquela altura. – disse Liam.

- Das duas uma: ou ela te drogou ou bateste com a cabeça. – disse sorrindo.

- Acho que foram ambas. – disse Liam rindo. – Mas voltando ao assunto principal. Como é o sítio de onde vens?

- Perfeito. Desde a floresta até à praia é tudo maravilhoso.

- Passavas mais tempo onde? – perguntou Liam.

- Em casa da Emily, uma das minhas melhores amigas, ou em casa do… - disse não terminando a frase.

- Dele? Não precisas de me esconder nada, Ness. Somos amigos.

- Eu não quero falar dele agora. – disse. – Como vão os treinos?

- Bem. O treinador está cada vez mais exigente porque o próximo jogo é já daqui a uns dias.

- Estás nervoso? – perguntei olhando para ele.

- Não. Estou habituado. – disse olhando para mim e sorrindo.

- Tenho a certeza que vamos ganhar. Vocês jogam muito bem.

- Vocês? – perguntou Liam.

- Sim, mas claro que um deles joga melhor que os outros. – disse inocentemente.

- E quem é ele? – perguntou Liam sorrindo convencido.

- O Michael, claro. Ele joga mesmo muito bem.

Ele olhou para mim fingindo-se triste e eu disse:

- Claro que és tu, Liam. Quem joga melhor que o capitão da equipa?

- Assim já está melhor. – disse Liam continuando com os carinhos. – Soubeste que a Melissa e o Michael acabaram?

- Não. Ela não me disse nada. – disse desconfiada.

- Pelo que o Michael me contou ela acabou com ele ontem.

- Estranho ela não me ter dito nada.

- Deve se ter esquecido. – comentou Liam.

- Deve ter sido.

Continuamos a falar até que a campainha tocou.

- Agora temos de ir ou ainda nos deixam fechados aqui. – disse levantando-me.

- Eu não me importava nada. – disse Liam malicioso.

- Imagino que não. Agora anda ou ficas sozinho. – ameacei descendo as escadas.

Os corredores estavam cheios com as pessoas que tinham acabado de sair das aulas. Dirigimo-nos ao estacionamento.

- Até amanha, Liam. Obrigada pela tarde. – disse.

- Até amanhã, princesa. Eu é que tenho de agradecer. – disse Liam dando-me um beijo demorado na face.

Entrei no carro e dirigi-me a casa. Quando entrei estavam os meus pais e os meus tios na sala.

- Olá. – disse sentando-me no sofá.

- Olá. – disse Alice. - Como correu o dia, sobrinha?

- Bem.

- Estiveste com o Liam? – perguntou Rose.

- Sim.

- Ele ultrapassou algum limite contigo? – perguntou Emmett fazendo cara séria.

- Não.

- Estás muito monossilábica hoje. – comentou Jasper.

- Não. - disse olhando para eles. - Desculpem, não tinha reparado.

- Não faz mal, querida. Queres que te vá preparar alguma coisa para comeres? – perguntou a minha mãe.

- Não é preciso. Eu estava a pensar ir dar uma voltinha antes.

- A esta hora? – perguntou o meu pai.

- Amor, deixa-a ir. Não é a primeira vez. – disse a minha mãe.

- Não demores, filha. Acho que vai chover daqui a nada.

- Está bem, eu não demoro. Até já. – disse saindo de casa.

Estava a apetecer-me ir até à minha gruta pois há muito tempo que não ia lá. A floresta estava calma como sempre. O vento abanava ligeiramente as folhas das árvores conferindo-lhes um pouco de movimento. Descalcei-me e comecei a caminhar por entre as árvores e arbustos. De repente paro sentindo um cheiro diferente, mas familiar, no ar.

Virei-me para trás e o que vi fez o meu coração quase saltar do meu peito.

"Isto é impossível. Não pode ser realidade" pensei.

Jake encontrava-se encostado a uma árvore sem se mover.

"Isto só pode ser uma ilusão." pensei.

Comecei a aproximar-me lentamente com medo que a sua imagem desaparecesse. Quando estava suficientemente próxima, estiquei a mão tocando-lhe no ombro.

Ele não se moveu com o meu gesto mas fixou os seus olhos nos meus deixando-me a nadar naquele mar negro.

- Jake. – murmurei antes de o abraçar fortemente.

Senti-lo de novo foi uma sensação impossível de descrever. O estranho foi ele não ter correspondido ao abraço. Quando o larguei ele fitava o chão. Afastei-me uns metros dele.

"É agora, Ness" pensei "Tens de lhe dizer o que sentes."

Cheia de coragem e com o discurso bem pensado comecei:

- Jake, sobre o beijo…

- Foi um erro. – interrompeu-me Jake, ainda fitando o chão.

- O quê? – perguntei sentindo o meu chão desabar naquele momento.

- Não te devia ter feito aquilo. Somos os melhores amigos. Aquilo foi uma estupidez. – disse Jake fitando-me.

"Como é que ele é capaz de dizer que a melhor coisa que alguma vez me aconteceu foi um erro? Como é que ele pode dizer isso?" pensei sentindo os olhos ficarem húmidos.

- Tens razão. – menti.

- Isso quer dizer que continuamos amigos, não é? Não quero perder a tua amizade, Ness. – disse Jake.

- Nunca a vais perder, Jake. Prometemos isso um ao outro. – disse olhando para o lado.

- É melhor irmos indo. Vai começar a chover. – disse Jake começando a andar.

- Vai indo. Eu vou já. – disse ainda sem olhar para ele.

Ele continuou a andar até desaparecer pelo meio das árvores.

Quando isso aconteceu eu caí de joelhos no chão com as lágrimas a molharem-me o rosto.

"Como foste capaz? Como pudeste fazer-me isto? Eu sou tão parva. Ainda achei que podia haver uma possibilidade de corresponderes aos meus sentimentos. Estragaste uma coisa que eu esperava há já muito tempo. Ter-te comigo foi com o que sonhei nestes últimos dois meses. Abraçar-te, dar-te todo o amor que agora sei que sinto. Mas tu com apenas uma frase conseguiste que os meus sonhos se tornassem em pesadelos. Pensei que conseguiria ser apenas tua amiga mas enganei-me. Foi só ver-te para ter certeza disso. O meu amor é mais forte do que pensava e cresce cada dia mais. Como irei conseguir ocultar-te isto? Como conseguirei interpretar o papel de melhor amiga enquanto segues a tua vida com outra? Como irei aguentar isso?" pensei enquanto a chuva caía sobre mim.

Encostei-me a uma árvore e deixei as minhas lágrimas caírem livremente confundindo-se com a chuva. Naquele momento tomei uma decisão. Não sei se a certa mas a única que poderia tomar naquele momento.

IX

"Sentimento oculto"

A chuva continuava a cair incessantemente enquanto as horas passavam e eu não me movia.

Tudo o que ele me dissera continuava ecoando na minha cabeça. A maneira como ele me olhou. Sempre que me lembrava o meu coração apertava. Não era o Jake que eu conhecia, o meu melhor amigo, o meu amor. Simplesmente não podia ser ele. Era outra pessoa, tinha de ser, ele nunca me trataria de maneira tão indiferente.

Levantei-me, limpando os últimos vestígios de lágrimas, e decidi voltar para casa.

Teria de ser forte para conseguir ocultar tudo do meu pai. Deixar a minha mente limpa era o melhor.

Percorri, lentamente, o caminho para casa e quando cheguei à porta, respirei fundo e abri-a.

- Ness, meu deus, como tu estás! – disse Rose analisando a minha roupa ensopada.

- Estava a chover. – comentei.

- Filha, é melhor ires tomar um banho ou ainda te constipas. – disse a minha mãe.

Não respondi e subi as escadas dirigindo-me ao quarto. Estava prestes a entrar no quarto quando a porta da casa de banho abre.

Jake estava, apenas de toalha na cintura e, com outra, secava o cabelo. Haviam ainda gotas escorrendo pelo seu corpo abaixo fazendo todo o percurso desde o seu abdómen até à cintura. Ele ainda não tinha reparado como admirava o seu corpo. E que corpo!

Desviei o olhar antes que ele reparasse.

- Ness, chegaste agora? – perguntou Jake visivelmente envergonhado.

- Sim. Que fazes aqui? – perguntei tentando parecer indiferente.

- Vou ficar cá por uns tempos. Coisas do bando. – explicou.

- Vais ficar aqui a viver? – perguntei.

- Sim. O Carlisle e a Esme insistiram. Não te importas, pois não? – perguntou um pouco abatido.

- A casa é deles, não minha. Se eles aceitaram quem sou eu para proibir? – perguntei antes de entrar no quarto.

Tirei a roupa deixando-a na cadeira e fui tomar um banho tentando tirar a imagem de Jake da cabeça. Quando acabei, vesti o pijama e deitei-me.

Não conseguia dormir pensando nele, que estava no quarto ao lado.

"Tão perto mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe." pensei.

- Filha, posso entrar? – perguntou o meu pai.

- Claro. – disse sentando-me.

Ele entrou e sentou-se ao pé de mim.

- A tua cabecinha está uma confusão enorme, minha querida.

- Já pedi para não andares a ouvir o que penso, pai. – disse reprovando-o.

- Desculpa. Mas estou preocupado contigo, Ness. O que se passa? – perguntou.

- Não quero falar disso agora.

- Quando quiseres vou estar aqui pronto para te ouvir, filha. – disse o meu pai acariciando-me a face antes de se levantar.

- Pai, pede à mãe para me bloquear a mente, por favor. Queria um pouco de privacidade. – pedi.

Ele acenou e saiu deixando-me sozinha com os meus pensamentos. Depois de muito me revirar na cama consegui por fim adormecer e, com a mente protegida, sonhar com Jake.

Acordei com o barulho do despertador e imediatamente o desliguei. Levantei-me e dirigi-me à casa de banho para um banho. Mal acabei fui arranjar-me para a escola. Vesti uma camisa, umas calças e umas botas. Deixei o cabelo solto com os caracóis bem definidos caindo pelos meus ombros. Desci para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Bom dia. – disse quando cheguei à cozinha.

- Bom dia, querida. Sabes se o Jacob já acordou? – perguntou Esme.

- Não faço ideia. – respondi começando a comer.

- Podes ir acordá-lo, Ness? Senão ele atrasa-se para as aulas.

- Aulas? Que aulas? – perguntei parando de comer.

- Como ele vai cá ficar por uns tempos tem de ir à escola. Já o inscrevemos na tua escola.

"Não basta ter de vê-lo aqui em casa? Não vou conseguir esconder-lhe o que sinto. O que vou fazer?" pensei.

- Ness, querida, vai chamá-lo antes que ele se atrase. – pediu Esme.

- Porquê eu?

Esme olhou para mim desconfiada.

- Passou-se alguma coisa entre ti e o Jacob? Chatearam-se?

Sem paciência para longas conversas logo de manhã, cortei a conversa por ali:

- Não. Eu vou lá chamá-lo. – disse levantando-me.

Subi as escadas e bati à porta. Ele não abria então resolvi entrar. Abri a porta lentamente encontrando Jake ainda a dormir.

Entrei no quarto fechando a porta.

"Parece um anjinho a dormir." pensei.

Sentei-me na cama acariciando-lhe a face. Ele moveu-se mas não acordou. Desci a mão pelos seus ombros parando no peito nu.

"Como é possível existir tal perfeição num homem só?" pensei.

Os meus olhos fitaram os seus lábios com o único desejo de os provar novamente. Fui-me aproximando lentamente e quando senti a sua respiração na minha face é que me apercebi do disparate que iria fazer.

"Não podes beijá-lo, Ness. Ele não sente nada mais do que amizade por ti. Aceita isso."

- Jake, acorda. – disse abanando-o. – Temos aulas.

Ele começou a abrir os olhos mirando-me surpreendido pela minha presença.

- Ness, que se passa? – perguntou esfregando os olhos.

- Temos aulas, senão te despachas vamos chegar atrasados. – disse levantando-me. – Estou à tua espera na cozinha. – avisei antes de fechar a porta.

Quando cheguei à cozinha os meus pais estavam lá. Fui dar-lhes um beijo.

- Dormiste bem, minha querida? – perguntou a minha mãe sorridente.

- Sim, mãe. Onde estão os tios? – perguntei sentando-me.

- Já foram para a faculdade. Nós ficamos à tua espera. – respondeu o meu pai.

- Bom dia. – disse Jake entrando na cozinha e sentando-se à minha frente.

- Bom dia. – dissemos.

Tomamos o pequeno-almoço e dirigimo-nos à garagem.

- Como o Jake deixou o carro em Forks ele vai contigo Ness. – disse a minha mãe dando-me um beijo na testa.

- Até logo. Boas aulas. – disse o meu pai entrando no carro.

A minha mãe entrou no carro e eles foram embora. Eu olhei para Jake vendo-o olhar para mim. Rapidamente desviei o olhar e dirigi-me ao carro.

- Vamos ou atrasamo-nos. – disse vendo que Jake não se mexia.

Entrei no carro e esperei que ele entrasse. Ele sentou ao meu lado e eu arranquei. A viagem estava a ser muito silenciosa.

- Dormiste bem? – perguntou Jake.

- Sim e tu? – perguntei.

- Também.

Depois daquela mini conversa o silêncio instaurou-se novamente. Aquela viagem estava a ser demasiado constrangedora e não deveria ser. Pelo menos para ele não devia. Eu é fui rejeitada e ele não sabia, ou será que sabia?

"Será que ele sabe que eu gosto dele? Não, não pode. Esquece isso, Ness. Ele não tem como descobrir." pensei olhando para ele que estava com os olhos fechados.

Voltei os meus olhos para a estrada rezando para que chegasse rapidamente à escola antes de fazer alguma coisa da qual me arrependesse.

Minutos depois já estava a estacionar o carro na vaga do costume.

Jake abriu os olhos mal parei o carro. Eu saí do carro e ele veio atrás de mim.

Fomos andando pelos corredores ouvindo comentários sobre Jake, o novo aluno. A maior parte deles vinham de raparigas que, pelos comentários, deviam querer morrer. Eu iria sugar todo o sangue delas se continuavam a falar assim. Olhei para um bando de raparigas e lancei-lhes um olhar que assustaria qualquer um. Elas calaram-se instantaneamente e eu dei um sorriso maléfico.

"Quem pensam que são para falarem assim dele? Apesar do que sinto por ele já ter passado de amizade há muito tempo ele continua a ser o meu melhor amigo." pensei.

Parei no meu cacifo para tirar uns livros e Jake encostou-se a outro.

- Ness.

Olhei para trás vendo Liam correndo.

- Bom dia princesa. – disse dando-me um beijo na face.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentei.

Jake olhou para mim e eu notei algo diferente no seu olhar mas não disse nada.

- Hoje temos aulas juntos. – disse Liam sorrindo. – Estou ansioso.

- Tornei-me invisível por acaso? – perguntou Jake desencostando-se do cacifo.

Liam veio para o meu lado e colocou um braço na minha cintura puxando-me para ele.

- Conheço-te? – perguntou Liam.

- Ele é um amigo da família. Vem estudar para cá. – disse.

Jake cruzou os braços salientando os músculos. Desviei o olhar para Liam.

- Sou o Liam, amigo da Ness. – disse Liam estendendo a mão que Jake não apertou.

- Jacob Black, melhor amigo da Ness.

- Bem-vindo à escola. És de onde? – perguntou Liam ainda com o braço na minha cintura.

- De Forks. – respondeu Jake rudemente.

Liam não disse mais nada e olhou para mim. Eu sabia exactamente o que se passava na sua cabeça, por isso apenas acenei. Ele voltou o seu olhar para Jake e disse:

- Vemo-nos por aí. – voltou o seu olhar para mim. – Agora tenho de ir princesa, já vai tocar.

Liam aproximou-se e beijou-me deixando-me sem reacção. Depois afastou-se, piscou-me o olho e foi embora.

Olhei para Jake vendo que ele estava furioso.

- Nós também devíamos ir para a aula. – disse.

Jake não disse nada e começou a andar.

"Porque me estás a tratar tão mal? Eu é que devia estar magoada. Porque não volta tudo a ser como era?" pensei.

Entramos na sala e Jake foi sentar-se no fundo da sala deixando-me sozinha. A aula passou rápido e nada da Mel aparecer. Já fazia quase uma semana que não a via. Ela não respondia às minhas mensagens e não atendia os meus telefonemas. Começava a ficar muito preocupada. Saí da sala e fui procurar Chace. Ele estava no jardim a conversar com umas raparigas. Esperei que ele acabasse e fui ter com ele.

- Olá amiga. – disse Chace dando-me um abraço.

- Olá Chace. – disse abatida.

- Que se passa? Porque estás assim? – perguntou.

- Não se passa nada. – respondi sentando-me no banco.

- Não enganas ninguém com essa carinha.

- Não me apetece falar disso agora Chace.

- Está bem. Então vamos falar do gato que entrou hoje para a escola. – disse Chace. – Já o viste? Dizem que é perfeito, Ness. Alto, moreno, musculado. Com uns olhos…

- De um negro sedutor. – interrompi.

- Nem preciso perguntar se já o conheceste. Conquistou-te, Ness? – perguntou Chace sorrindo.

- Claro que não. – menti.

- Claro que não. – ironizou Chace. – Com um comentário desses ninguém pensaria isso.

- Vamos parar de falar nisso. – disse olhando para as árvores.

- Ali vem o teu príncipe. – disse Chace batendo-me no braço.

Olhei para o local indicado e vejo Jake vir ao nosso encontro.

- Olá Ness. – disse.

- Olá Jake. Este é o Chace. – disse vendo Chace olhar-me surpreendido.

Mesmo assim levantou-se e abraçou Jake. A cara de confusão de Jake fez-me rir.

Quando Chace o largou ele sentou-se no banco.

- Eu vou indo mas depois quero que me expliques tudo, Ness. – disse Chace dando-me um beijo na testa e indo embora.

- O teu amigo é esquisito. – comentou Jake.

- Tu és um lobo e eu uma meia-vampira. Acho que não temos o direito de acharmos os outros esquisitos. – disse sorrindo.

- Bem visto. – disse Jake sorrindo.

"A falta que senti desse sorriso" pensei.

- Não me disseste que tinhas namorado. – comentou Jake perdendo o sorriso.

- Não tenho. – disse.

- Então o que significou aquele beijo? – perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

- Não sei. – respondi.

- Beijas alguém e não sabes porquê? – perguntou.

- Não é alguém. É o Liam. E não sei porque me beijou. E porque é que te interessa? A vida é minha. Não te metas. – respondi levantando-me.

- Mudaste, Renesmee. – disse Jake levantando-se.

- Como és capaz de dizer isso? Tu é que mudaste. A maneira como me tratas, a maneira como me falas. Desde quando me tratas por Renesmee? Pensei que era bom ter-te de volta mas o que voltou não era o Jake que conheci. Para onde foram todas as promessas que me fizeste? Sinto-te mais distante agora do que quando estavas em Forks. – disse sentindo os olhos húmidos.

- Se mudei foi porque o que esperei encontrar não foi o que encontrei. A rapariga que me lembrava já não existe. Desde quando beijas todos os rapazes que te aparecem? – perguntou Jake.

Dei-lhe um estalo fazendo com que a minha mão doesse mais do que imaginava.

- Nunca, mas nunca mais me falas assim.

- Ness…

- Não me chames Ness. – interrompi. - Preferia que tivesses ficado em Forks, que nunca tivesses vindo para cá.

Comecei a correr ignorando o facto de ele me continuar a chamar. Entrei na casa de banho e encostei-me à parede, deslizando pela mesma.

"Eu dava tudo para isto ser apenas um pesadelo. Que quando acordasse tu estivesses do meu lado, como sempre. Com o teu sorriso que me acalmava e o teu abraço que me fazia sentir segura. Por favor, volta a ser o meu Jake." pensei chorando.

Fiquei um tempo lá sentada só pensando, depois levantei-me e olhei-me ao espelho vendo os meus olhos inchados por causa das lágrimas.

Lembrei-me da decisão que tinha tomado no dia que ele chegou.

"Eu vou esquecer-te, nem que para isso tenha de arrancar o meu coração para não sentir. Quando isto acabar espero que apenas te veja como amigo." pensei.

Lavei o rosto e coloquei maquilhagem para disfarçar os olhos inchados.

Quando saí da casa de banho o corredor estava no mais profundo silêncio. Olhei para o relógio vendo que já estava demasiado atrasada para a aula por isso resolvi não ir.

Decidi ir para o telhado sabendo que aí não seria incomodada porque ninguém lá ia. Quando cheguei, sentei-me no banco e fechei os olhos apreciando a paz que aquele sitio me trazia. A leve brisa que movia os ramos das árvores fazendo pequenas folhas caírem e o canto dos pássaros estavam a acalmar-me. Até que começo a ouvir vozes lá em baixo e com a curiosidade, levantei-me encostando-me à porta para poder ouvir melhor.

"Nestes momentos a audição de vampira ajuda imenso" pensei.

Quando comecei a ouvir a conversa reconheci as vozes.

- Não vês por onde andas? – perguntou Liam.

- Eu tenho a mania de olhar para a frente quando ando, não para baixo. Desculpa. – disse Jake cinicamente.

- Lá por seres fã de esteróides, nem toda a gente tem que ser como tu. – disse Liam

- Isso é tudo inveja bonequinho de plástico? – perguntou Jake e se bem o conheço devia estar com aquele sorriso de desafio estampado na cara. – Admite. Gostavas de ser mais como eu.

- Só se fosse estúpido. O que tens em músculos falta-te em cérebro. – disse Liam.

- É melhor ficares caladinho porque senão quem vai ficar com falta de alguma coisa és tu. Não que lhe dês muito uso. - disse Jake.

- Ela não costuma queixar-se do uso que lhe dou. – provocou Liam.

- De quem estás a falar? – perguntou Jake e consegui perceber a irritação em sua voz. Iria explodir a qualquer momento.

Sabendo que aquilo não ia acabar nada bem eu comecei a descer as escadas a correr. A última coisa que ouvi antes de abrir a porta foi Liam dizer:

- Da tua melhor amiga.

Quando abri a porta dei de caras com Liam sorrindo e Jake prestes a dar-lhe um murro.

- Que estão a fazer? – perguntei olhando para os dois.

Liam olhou para mim não percebendo que tinha ouvido toda a conversa.

- Eu andava à tua procura princesa. – disse Liam.

- Ness, precisamos de falar. – disse Jake e apesar de irritado o seu olhar era de arrependimento.

- Já dissemos tudo o que tínhamos a dizer um ao outro. – disse baixando o olhar para ele não perceber que dizer aquilo me magoava.

- Ness, por favor, eu estou arrependido do que disse. Eu estava de cabeça quente. Não foi sentido.

- Ela não quer falar contigo ou ainda não percebeste? – perguntou Liam colocando-se ao meu lado e colocando o braço nos meus ombros, o qual tirei.

O que ele disse ainda martelava na minha cabeça. Teria de resolver isso com ele.

- Não te metas. Não falei contigo. – ameaçou Jake.

- Eu faço o que quiser, ou pensas que tenho medo de tipos como tu? – perguntou Liam.

- Devias porque tipos como eu podem acabar rapidamente com tipos como tu. – disse Jake aproximando-se.

Coloquei-me no meio dos dois para impedir qualquer confronto.

- Parem com as ameaças. – pedi olhando para eles.

- Só se falares comigo. – disse Jake.

- Está bem. Mas não agora. Primeiro tenho de falar com o Liam. – disse olhando para Liam que sorriu. – Sobe para o telhado. – pedi-lhe.

Liam começou a subir as escadas e eu fui atrás deixando Jake furioso na porta.

Quando chegamos ao telhado Liam sentou-se e eu gritei:

- O que raio te passou pela cabeça para dizeres aquilo? És parvo? Porque mentiste?

- Calma. Do que estás a falar? – perguntou confuso.

- Eu ouvi a conversa toda. – disse.

- Mas, como? – perguntou levantando-se.

- Estava na porta. – menti.

Não podia dizer que estava cá em cima mas com a minha super audição tinha ouvido tudo.

- Ele estava a irritar-me. – disse Liam. – Desculpa ter dito aquilo. Foi a única coisa que me lembrei para o irritar.

- Estou muito chateada Liam. Não podias ter dito aquilo. – disse encostando-me à parede.

- Eu sei. Desculpa. Mas ele é insuportável. Não sei como tu…

- Conheço-o há muito tempo. Ele tem uma personalidade forte mas é uma óptima pessoa. – interrompi sabendo que Jake estaria a ouvir tudo e se ouvisse que estava apaixonada por ele a nossa amizade acabaria.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, Liam. Não sei que se passa contigo hoje. Primeiro o beijo e agora provocas o Jake. Que se passa? – perguntei.

- Se não te lembras ele também me provocou. Mas tu não consegues ver isso não é? Para ti ele é a perfeição em pessoa. Por mais que ele te magoe a tua maneira de o veres nunca irá mudar. – disse Liam magoado.

- Liam, eu não…

- Não digas mais nada, Ness. Eu sei que nunca vou ter nem metade da importância que ele tem para ti. Nunca irei ocupar espaço no teu coração porque ele já o ocupa todo e por mais que queira nunca vou conseguir lutar contra isso. – disse Liam abrindo a porta.

- Liam, por favor, não faças isso. – pedi vendo-o fechar a porta.

Comecei a chorar tal era a dor de ter magoado uma pessoa tão especial para mim. Ele não merecia que o tivesse feito. Ele não merecia gostar de uma rapariga como eu.

- Egoísta, parva. Como foste capaz de o magoar? – perguntei a mim mesma enquanto dava murros na parede.

Senti a porta abrir e desejei que fosse ele mas, quando senti os braços quentes familiares rondarem a minha cintura, percebi que não era.

Virei-me e encostei a cabeça no seu peito chorando ainda mais.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Não chores pequena. Eu estou aqui. – disse Jake abraçando-me fortemente.

Quantas vezes sonhei em o abraçar novamente, sentir o seu calor e o seu cheiro que tinham um efeito calmante sobre o meu corpo. Mas desta vez era diferente e nem a sua voz suave conseguia fazer-me parar de chorar. Eu tinha magoado Liam e isso fazia-me sentir um monstro.

- Eu sou um monstro, Jake. – disse sem parar de chorar.

- Não digas mais isso, Ness. Tu és a rapariga mais perfeita que alguém pode conhecer. Estás proibida de voltar a dizer isso. – disse Jake.

- Mas o que eu fiz… foi horrível. Eu não queria magoá-lo.

- Eu sei, pequena. Eu sei. – disse acariciando-me o cabelo. – Eu sei que não é boa altura mas queria pedir-te desculpa pelo que disse. Fui um estúpido contigo. Por favor, perdoa-me.

Voltei a lembrar-me da cena e senti a minha mão formigar. Larguei-o e fiquei a olhar para os seus olhos que mostravam que estava arrependido.

Ainda com as lágrimas caindo disse:

- Magoaste-me com o que disseste. Pensei que me conhecesses melhor.

Ele baixou o rosto triste pelas minhas palavras.

- Mas és o meu melhor amigo e não aguentaria perder-te por isso vou perdoar-te.

Ele abriu o sorriso que eu tanto amava e abraçou-me.

- Obrigada pequena. – agradeceu Jake.

Mesmo com a dor que sentia não pude deixar de sorrir ouvindo-o tratar-me pelo apelido apenas usado por ele.

Ele largou-me e eu senti a falta que o seu abraço me fazia. Era como se de repente o gelo se instaurasse no local.

- Melhor eu ir. Deves querer estar sozinha neste momento. – disse Jake dirigindo-se à porta.

Quando ele a abriu eu agarrei-lhe o pulso.

- Não vás. Não quero ficar sozinha. Quero que fiques. Eu preciso de ti. – pedi olhando para o chão envergonhada por demonstrar a minha fraqueza perante ele.

Ele não falou e somente me pegou na mão dirigindo-nos ao banco. Ele sentou-se e sentou-me no seu colo colocando a minha cabeça no seu ombro.

- Eu estou aqui. Vou estar sempre que precises. – disse acariciando-me o braço.

Eu sabia que estaríamos a perder as aulas mas isso não me importava porque, naquele momento, eu encontrei o Jake que tanto ansiava. O meu melhor amigo, o rapaz por quem agora sei estar irremediavelmente apaixonada.

Ele continuou com as carícias enquanto eu aos poucos me ia acalmando mas sempre com a dor que teimava em não passar.

- Tenho de falar com o Liam. – disse passado um tempo.

Eu tinha de resolver as coisas com ele. Não podia deixar isto ficar assim. Não podia e nem queria.

- Ele agora deve estar em aulas, não? – perguntou Jake visivelmente incomodado com o que disse.

- Pois. Vou falar com ele depois das aulas então.

- O que sentes por ele, Ness? – perguntou Jake.

- O Liam é um óptimo amigo. Ajudou-me muito e eu adoro-o.

Jake calou-se por uns momentos.

- Mas não sentes nada além de amizade? – perguntou.

- Não sei. Estou confusa. – admiti. – Não sei se estou a confundir amizade com outra coisa.

- Mas ele está apaixonado por ti. É bastante óbvio.

- Sim. Já mo disse várias vezes. – confessei.

- E tu nunca pensaste em namorar com ele? – perguntou Jake olhando nos meus olhos.

"Não porque, apesar de haver hipótese de sentir algo pelo Liam, é a ti que vejo quando penso no futuro. É a ti que amo e sei que no fundo por mais que tente enterrar este sentimento ele vai sempre existir." pensei.

- Não. – respondi simplesmente.

Ele não disse mais nada e continuou a acariciar-me o braço. Quando a campainha anunciou o fim das aulas nós descemos as escadas misturando-nos aos alunos que já se dirigiam ao estacionamento.

Vi Liam ao pé do seu carro e fui até lá deixando Jake no portão.

- Liam, podemos falar? – perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim triste e isso fez o meu coração apertar sabendo que era eu a culpada do seu sofrimento.

- Liam eu quero que saibas que as coisas não são como pensas. Eu adoro-te e acredita em mim quando digo que para mim és muito importante. Ajudaste-me muito e eu não me esqueço disso. – disse olhando para os seus olhos tentando demonstrar a sinceridade com que dizia aquilo.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e abraçou-me.

- Também és muito importante para mim princesa.

- Não quero que fiques chateado. Não quero, Liam. – disse.

- Não estou chateado. Como poderia chatear-me contigo? Não consigo. – disse Liam.

Desfiz o abraço para poder olhar para ele.

- Amigos? – perguntei estendendo a mão.

- Como sempre. – disse Liam apertando-a. – Vocês continuam chateados?

- Não. Já resolvemos as coisas.

- Ainda bem. Não gosto de te ver triste. – disse Liam sorrindo.

- Digo o mesmo. – disse sorrindo também. – Agora tenho de ir Liam senão o meu irmão fica preocupado.

- Eu também tenho de ir. Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã. – disse dando-lhe um beijo na face antes de ele entrar no carro.

Quando ele arrancou eu esperei ao pé do meu carro por Jake. Ele veio correndo até mim e perguntou:

- E então? Como correu?

- Está tudo bem agora. Já resolvemos tudo. – respondi com um sorriso.

- Então vamos para casa. – disse abrindo a porta do carro para mim.

Sentia-me muito bem porque parecia que a minha vida finalmente começava a compor-se.

Tinha de novo Jake ao meu lado e isso era tudo o que queria.

Chegamos a casa encontrando a família, como sempre, reunida na sala.

- Boa tarde. – disse dando um beijo a todos.

- Olá. Como correram as aulas? – perguntou a minha mãe.

- Bem. – respondeu Jake sentando-se no sofá e fazendo Rose torcer o nariz.

- Têm fome? – perguntou Esme.

- Não. – respondi ao mesmo tempo que Jake disse que sim.

- Isso não é novidade cachorro. – disse Rose.

- Tens problemas loira? – perguntou Jake.

- Tu és o meu problema rafeiro.

- Vamos parar com os insultos. – disse a minha mãe. – Rose, o Jake chegou ontem. Não comeces já a discutir com ele.

- E tu a defende-lo sempre, não é Bella? Estás arrependida da decisão que tomaste é? – perguntou Rose.

A minha mãe aproximou-se de Rose e, quando estava prestes a dar-lhe um estalo, Alice segurou-lhe no pulso.

- Bella, não faças isso e tu Rose, pára com essas insinuações que não levam a lado nenhum. Sabes muito bem que isso é mentira por isso cala-te. – disse Alice.

Nesse momento eu já não percebia nada. Do que Rose estava a acusar a minha mãe?

- Do que estão vocês a falar? – perguntei fazendo todos olhar para mim.

Ninguém dizia nada, era óbvio demais que se passava alguma coisa e, pela cara deles, não era coisa boa.

- Coisas estúpidas, Ness. Não ligues. – disse Alice sorrindo.

- Não pareceu. O que me estão a esconder? – perguntei.

"Porque ninguém me conta nada?" pensei mas o meu pai não deve ter ouvido porque se manteve imóvel como no decorrer de toda aquela conversa.

- Não te estamos a esconder nada minha querida. Nunca te esconderíamos nada. – disse Rose.

Ainda sem acreditar no que diziam e sem vontade de discutir assenti.

"Mas isto não vai ficar assim, não mesmo. Eu vou descobrir o que se passa nesta família." pensei.

- Que tal irmos dar uma volta, Ness? – perguntou Jake.

- Não sei se é boa ideia. – disse olhando para a minha mãe e Rose.

- Vai lá filha. Prometo que não se vai passar mais nada. – disse o meu pai levantando-se para me dar um beijo na testa.

- Está bem então. Vamos. – disse saindo de casa.

- Isto é lindo. – disse Jake passeando pela "minha" gruta.

- Eu sei. É para aqui que venho quando quero estar sozinha. – disse sentando-me numa pedra e contemplando a cascata.

Jake sentou-se ao pé de mim e ficamos por momentos em silêncio apreciando a companhia um do outro.

- Como vão as coisas em La Push? – perguntei.

- Bem. Nada muda.

- Como está a Rachel?

- Uma baleia. – respondeu Jake rindo.

Dei-lhe um estalo no braço.

- Isso não se diz. Ela é tua irmã. E tenho a certeza que está uma grávida linda. – disse.

- Está mesmo. E nós estamos muito contentes por ela. Estou ansioso por ver a minha sobrinha. – disse Jake com um enorme sorriso.

- Tio babado. – disse rindo da cara dele.

- Com muito gosto. Tenho a certeza que vai ser a bebé mais linda do mundo. – disse Jake.

- E já arranjaram nome? – perguntei.

- Chloe.

- Que lindo. Quem escolheu?

- Eu. – disse Jake.

- Mentiroso.

- Juro que fui.

- Está bem. Eu finjo que acredito. – disse deitando-me.

- Tive saudades tuas, pequena. – disse Jake acariciando-me a face.

- E eu tuas. – confessei olhando nos seus olhos.

- Passei os dois meses sempre a pensar em ti e na vontade que tinha de estar contigo.

- Eu também. Foi muito difícil passar estes meses sem ti. Pensei que me tivesses esquecido.

Jake deitou-se puxando-me para o seu peito.

- Nunca te esqueceria, Ness. És tudo para mim. Já devias saber disso. Só não te liguei porque tinha medo que estivesses chateada por causa do beijo.

- Não me iria chatear com isso Jake. Aconteceu e pronto. Vamos esquecer. – disse.

"Será que consigo esquecer?" pensei. "Claro que não. Nem quero. Vai estar sempre gravado na minha memória".

Fechei os olhos sorrindo com aquele pensamento.

Estava a aproveitar aquele momento desejando que não acabasse nunca. Que estivéssemos juntos para sempre. O meu coração dizia-me que seria assim mas a minha cabeça dizia que não. Que ele iria acabar por amar outra deixando-me com o coração despedaçado.

Quando me dei conta as lágrimas já caiam livremente pela minha face molhando a camisola de Jake.

Senti a mão dele levantar o meu queixo e os seus olhos fixaram-se nos meus como se me tentasse ler a alma.

- Que se passa, pequena? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não. Estava só a pensar numas coisas. Já passa. – disse descansando-o.

Ele deu um beijo na minha face e sorriu.

- Estarei aqui para o que precisares.

Eu sentei-me olhando para a cascata. Ele sentou-se olhando para mim.

- Vais estar sempre, não é? – perguntei sentindo o meu coração reclamando por uma resposta.

Eu precisava de saber que sempre o teria aqui. Mesmo que fosse apenas como amigo.

- Sempre. Mesmo que não me queiras. Conquistaste-me, pequena. Não consigo afastar-me de ti. – disse Jake sorrindo.

- Adoro-te, Jake. – disse olhando para ele.

- Também te adoro, pequena. – disse Jake.

Eu abracei-o fortemente sentindo o meu coração aliviado com as suas palavras.

- Melhor irmos. Já vai fazer-se tarde. – disse levantando-me.

Começamos a correr pelo meio de árvores e arbustos que se transformavam em manchas á medida que o ritmo da nossa corrida aumentava.

Chegamos a casa e as coisas já pareciam ter voltado ao normal.

- Boa noite. – dissemos quando entramos.

- Boa noite. Como correu o passeio monstrinha? – perguntou Emmett sorrindo malicioso.

- Bem, ursão. – respondi sorrindo.

- Ness, Jake. – gritou a minha avó da cozinha.

Eu e Jake subimos as escadas deparando-nos com uma travessa de macarrão em cima da mesa.

- Calculei que tivessem fome. – disse a minha avó.

- Obrigada, avó. – disse dando-lhe um beijo na face.

- Obrigada, Esme. – disse Jake sentando-se.

- De nada meus queridos. É um prazer dar utilidade á cozinha. – disse Esme.

Jake e eu acabamos com a refeição em minutos. Claro que ele comeu o dobro do que eu comi. Mas depois ainda tinha fome por isso foi vingar-se no gelado, que eu acabei por lhe roubar argumentando que ele tinha comido muito.

Depois dirigi-me ao quarto para tomar um banho antes de me ir deitar.

Quando já estava na cama alguém bate à porta.

- Entre. – disse.

A porta abre e Jake aparece.

- Ness, eu só vim avisar que vou ter de ir sair. Não quero que te preocupes mas não devo ir à escola amanhã.

- Porquê? Que se passou? – perguntei preocupada.

- Tenho de ir tratar de uns assuntos relacionados com o bando. – disse Jake sentando-se na minha cama.

- Quando voltas?

- Em principio amanhã. – respondeu Jake.

- Tem cuidado. – pedi.

Ele sorriu e pegou-me na mão.

- Tenho sempre. E não te preocupes que via tudo correr bem. – disse levantando-se. – Dorme bem, pequena.

- Até amanhã. – disse levantando-me para lhe dar um beijo na face.

- Até amanhã. – disse Jake antes de fechar a porta.

Voltei a deitar-me adormecendo em seguida.

- Ele nunca mais chega. Estou a ficar preocupada. – disse andando pela sala.

Jake tinha faltado às aulas e até agora não tinha dado notícias nenhumas. Não me tinha concentrando nas aulas a pensar o que ele poderia estar a fazer.

- Será que se passou alguma coisa grave? – perguntei parando.

- Claro que não, minha querida. Não fiques assim. Daqui a bocado ele aparece. – disse a minha mãe colocando o braço nos meus ombros.

- Espero que sim. – disse.

Ouvimos a porta abrir e Jake entrar, fazendo-me correr para ele e abraçá-lo.

- Está tudo bem? Estás magoado?– perguntei.

- Sim e não. – respondeu Jake sorrindo.

- Então agora conta-me o que se passou para teres de sair a meio da noite.

- Antes de explicar tudo ao pormenor, quero apresentar o novo integrante do bando. – disse Jake saindo.

Eu olhei para a minha família que estava tão confusa como eu.

"Outro lobo?" pensei.

- É o que parece. – respondeu o meu pai.

Voltei a olhar para a porta e vi Jake entrar seguido de…

"Não pode ser. É impossível." pensei.

- Tu? – perguntei surpresa.

X

"Imprinting"

- Vocês conhecem-se? – perguntou Jake confuso.

- Quando te transformas-te? – perguntei ignorando a pergunta dele.

- Há uma semana. No princípio não percebi mas depois os meus pais explicaram que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acontecer. – respondeu. – Depois o Jacob apareceu lá em casa e explicou-me que os genes se manifestavam se encontrasse vampiros e disse que ia apresentar-me a família que morava aqui. Imagina a minha surpresa quando vi que era a era a tua casa.

- Mas nós conhecemo-nos há dois meses. Porque é que a transformação só se deu agora? – perguntei ainda mais confusa.

- A transformação só se dá quando entras em contacto com vampiros, digamos, puros. – explicou Jake. – Com meios-vampiros não funciona.

- Então és uma meia-vampira? – perguntou. - Sempre te achei um bocadinho estranha.

- Olha quem fala. A mais recente loba. – disse sorrindo.

- Sempre me achei esquisita também.

- Que vais fazer agora? – perguntei.

- Continuar a viver a minha vida o mais normalmente possível. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Tive tantas saudades tuas, Mel. – disse abraçando-a.

- E eu tuas, Ness. Ainda pensei em contar-te mas pensei que irias achar-me uma doida.

- Já achava isso, não faria muita diferença. – disse rindo.

Ela deu-me um estalo e, desta vez, não tive de fingir que doía porque doeu mesmo.

- Isso doeu. Toma cuidado com a força que usas.

- Desculpa, ainda não estou habituada a controlar a força. – disse Mel. – Mas isso vai mudar quando o Jacob me começar a ajudar.

- Como assim? – perguntei olhando para Jake.

- Eu vou dar-lhe umas aulas sobre como controlar a força, a transformação, ensinar-lhe uns truques. Coisas de lobos. – disse Jake sorrindo para Mel que retribuiu.

"Não. A Mel e o Jake não. Ela é a minha melhor amiga. Não me pode fazer isso." pensei.

- Importam-se que assista? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

- Eu não me importo nada. – disse Mel.

- Eu também não. – disse Jake. – Começamos amanhã de manhã os treinos.

- Queres ficar aqui a dormir, Mel? Assim ponhamos a conversa em dia. – propus.

- Claro que fico. Deixa-me só ligar aos meus pais a avisar. – disse Mel retirando-se da sala.

- Porque é que todos os teus amigos viram lobos? Só pode ser praga. – disse Rose.

Eu dirigi-me a Jake e abracei-o.

- Fiquei preocupada. – disse fazendo beicinho. – Não disseste nada.

- Desculpa, pequena. Esqueci-me. Mas eu tinha dito para não te preocupares, não foi?

- Isso adianta muito, não haja dúvida. – disse separando-me dele.

Jake segurou o meu rosto com ambas as mãos e disse:

- Não sabes como fico contente de saber que te preocupas assim tanto comigo. Mas não quero que fiques assim por minha causa. Quando te digo para não te preocupares é porque sei que não se vai passar nada, senão não dizia.

- Acho bem. – disse sorrindo. – Sabes que odeio que me mintam.

- Eu sei. Conheço-te desde que andavas de fraldas. – disse Jake rindo sendo acompanhado por toda a família.

- Que piada. Quando é para gozar comigo juntam-se todos. – disse envergonhada.

- Não estamos a gozar, monstrinha. Eras uma bebé linda. – disse Emmett. – Mas depois cresceste e bem, não digo mais nada.

Peguei no comando da televisão e atirei-lhe à cabeça.

- Estava a brincar. – disse Emmett massajando a cabeça. – Bruta. Saíste à tua mãe.

- E tens algum problema com isso Emmett? – perguntou a minha mãe sorrindo.

- Claro que não, Belinha. Sabes que te adoro. – disse Emmett.

- Já falei com os meus pais e eles deixaram. – disse Mel entrando na sala.

- Óptimo. Vamos subindo então. – disse.

- Boa noite meninas. – disse Alice falando por todos.

- Para vocês também. – respondemos.

- Ness, eu vou já ao teu quarto. – disse Jake.

No mesmo instante tanto o meu pai como Rose olharam para ele com cara de poucos amigos.

- Mas é que nem penses, rafeiro. Que ias fazer ao quarto dela? – perguntou Rose.

- Não tens nada a ver com isso, sanguessuga. – respondeu Jake.

- Mas eu tenho. – disse o meu pai levantando-se.

- Ia desejar-me as boas noites como fazia antes. – respondi.

- Antes do quê? – perguntou Rose.

- Da mudança. Ou esqueceram-se que o Jake ia sempre ao meu quarto despedir-se? – perguntei.

- Não nos esquecemos, mas ele agora mora aqui. Isso não é necessário. – disse o meu pai.

- Velhos hábitos nunca mudam. – comentou Jake.

Ficaram todos em silêncio e eu percebi que era altura de subir.

Quando cheguei ao quarto, Mel senta-se na cama e pega no telemóvel. Segundos depois recebo uma mensagem. Quando peguei no telemóvel vi que a mensagem era de Mel.

Olhei confusa para ela mas, ao invés de dizer alguma coisa, ela apontou para o telemóvel.

Eu li a mensagem que dizia:

"Eles podem ouvir tudo certo? Tipo, não temos privacidade para falar?"

- Sim e não. – respondi sentando-me na cadeira.

- Não fales comigo. Manda mensagens. – disse Mel.

- Está bem. – concordei.

Segundos depois recebo outra:

"Já percebi porque não querias o Liam. Vê-se á distância que estás apaixonada pelo alpha."

Olhei para Mel que sorria e escrevi:

"Que estupidez. Eu e o Jake somos só amigos."

Ela leu a mensagem e riu. Depois respondeu:

"Já lhe ouvi chamar muita coisa mas amigos não. Vá lá, Ness. Só um cego é que não vê que és doida por aquele lobo."

Não valia a pena continuar a mentir para Mel. Ela já me conhecia muito bem.

Baixei a cabeça e escrevi a mensagem:

"Pena que ele não sinta o mesmo."

Mel leu a mensagem e levantou-se para me abraçar. Depois sussurrou ao meu ouvido:

- Acho que estás enganada.

- Não estou. – disse ainda de cabeça baixa.

Senti o telemóvel tocar e li a mensagem de Mel:

"O que te faz pensar que ele não sente o mesmo que tu?"

"Ele já deixou isso bem claro. Quando regressou e disse que o beijo que tínhamos dado tinha sido um erro."

Enviei a mensagem sentindo os olhos humedecerem com as lembranças daquele dia.

Mel leu a mensagem e ficou completamente surpresa olhando para o telemóvel. Depois escreveu:  
>"Houve beijo? E não me contas nada? Como foi?"<p>

Eu sorri e comecei a lembrar-me do beijo e do que senti naquele momento:

"Foi perfeito. Nunca me tinha sentido assim. Naquele momento, e pela primeira vez, senti-me completa. Como se finalmente encontrasse o lugar onde pertencia. Nos seus braços eu senti como se encontrasse a minha razão para viver. E foi assim que descobri que o amava."

Mel sorriu quando leu e abraçou-me fortemente.

- Acho que agora devíamos ir vestir os pijamas. – disse levantando-me.

- Tens razão. – disse Mel. – Vais tomar banho tu primeiro?

- Podes ir tu. – disse.

Ela agradeceu e dirigiu-se à casa de banho depois de eu lhe ter dado um pijama. Eu esperei, mas como ela estava demorada eu resolvi usar a outra casa de banho. Fui até lá e comecei a tomar banho calmamente. Um tempo depois desliguei a água, e enrolei a toalha no meu corpo. Comecei a pentear o cabelo e quando acabei percebi que me tinha esquecido do pijama no quarto. Saí da casa de banho deparando-me com Jake a sair do meu quarto. Ele virou-se e os seus olhos passearam por todo o meu corpo. As minhas bochechas ganharam um tom rosado com a vergonha.

Ele pareceu ter percebido porque abaixou o olhar e disse:

- Eu fui ao teu quarto mas não estavas lá. Depois a Mel disse que não sabia onde estavas então eu ia à tua procura.

Ele disse tudo isto tão rapidamente que se eu, não tivesse alguns poderes de vampiro, não tinha percebido nada.

- Está bem. – disse olhando para ele.

Eu comecei a andar em direcção ao quarto e ele continuava parado na porta.

- Jake, posso passar? – perguntei fazendo-o olhar para mim.

- Claro, desculpa. – disse ele afastando-se.

Abri a porta mas fechei-a no mesmo instante.

- Já não vais ao meu quarto hoje, certo? – perguntei.

- Não. – respondeu.

- Sendo assim até amanhã Jake. – disse chegando-me para a frente.

- Até amanhã, pequena. – disse Jake segurando-me na cintura.

Eu coloquei-me em bicos de pés e dei-lhe um beijo na testa.

Ele sorriu e afagou-me o cabelo. Depois aproximou-se e deu-me um beijo na face olhando em seguida para os meus lábios. Antes de alguma coisa acontecer ouvi o meu pai gritar:

- Jacob Black, anda cá imediatamente antes que arranque todos os teus pêlos, rafeiro.

Jake afastou-se e disse:

- Antes de fazeres isso eu desmembrava-te sanguessuga.

- Jake vê lá o que fazes. – disse.

Ele sabia que eu odiava essas discussões que ele tinha com o meu pai.

- Não vou fazer nada, pequena. Não te preocupes.

- Mas eu sei que se o meu pai fizer alguma coisa…

- Ele não vai fazer nada. – interrompeu Jake. – Ele tem uma queda por mim, Ness. Não me quer magoar. – disse Jake piscando-me o olho e fazendo-me rir.

- É preciso ir aí buscar-te? – perguntou o meu pai.

- Pronto, tenho de ir. Até amanhã, Ness. Adoro-te. – disse Jake começando a descer as escadas.

- Também te adoro. – disse entrando no quarto.

- Que foi aquilo lá fora? – perguntou Mel que estava sentada na minha cama.

- As típicas discussões entre o meu pai e o Jake. – respondi.

- Que divertido. Vou ouvir. – disse Mel pulando da cama.

- Não vais nada. Se bem os conheço já estão a quilómetros daqui. – disse. – Eles não discutem aqui para eu não ouvir.

- Que pena. – disse Mel aborrecida.

- Agora vamos dormir que tens treino cedo.

- Está bem, mãe. – disse Mel sorrindo.

Deitamo-nos e a Mel adormeceu logo. Eu ainda fiquei a pensar em como as coisas tinham mudado em tão pouco tempo até que, finalmente, o sono veio fazendo-me sonhar com o lindo lobo avermelhado.

Estava a sonhar com Jake e, de repente, senti água gelada sendo atirada para o meu corpo. Com o susto gritei, levantando-me com um pulo.

Quando estava de pé em cima da cama e toda ensopada, vejo Mel com um jarro vazio na mão e rindo muito.

- Devias ter visto a tua cara. Foi hilariante. – disse Mel sem parar de rir.

- Eu vou matar-te. – disse começando a correr atrás dela.

Antes de conseguir apanhá-la ela começou a correr descendo a escada com um salto.

Já na sala o meu tio Emmett ria percebendo o que se tinha passado enquanto Mel se escondia atrás dele.

- Não te safas, Melody. – disse ameaçando-a.

- Desculpa, Ness. Estava a brincar amiga. – desculpou-se com um sorriso.

- Por agora passa. Mas aconselho-te a dormires com um olho aberto.

- Eu não vou dormir sempre aqui. – disse Mel.

- Mas eu sei onde moras. – disse fazendo um olhar malvado.

Emmett começou a rir da cara de assustada de Mel e eu corri para o quarto para me trocar.

Antes de entrar no quarto Jake sai do dele apenas de calças.

- Esqueceste-te de tirar o pijama antes do banho? – perguntou sorrindo.

- A Mel resolveu dar-me um banho hoje. Só que não quis esperar que eu acordasse.

- E onde está ela? – perguntou.

- Na sala com o Emmett.

- Eu espero por ti lá em baixo então. – disse Jake. - Vamos começar o treino agora.

- Está bem. Eu não demoro. – disse antes de entrar no quarto.

Vesti uma camisola, uns calções e uns ténis e sai. Passei pela cozinha e peguei numa maçã.

- Só comes isso, querida? – perguntou Esme.

- Sim. O Jake e a Mel já estão à minha espera. Não posso demorar.

Quando ia sair da cozinha, a minha avó chama-me.

- Querida, já me ia esquecndo. Fiz-vos um lanche para levarem. O Jake disse que era provável que demorassem. – disse Esme entregando-me uma mochila.

- Obrigada avó. – disse dando-lhe um beijo e saindo.

Desci as escadas a correr encontrando Mel e Jake à minha espera.

- Podemos ir. – disse.

- Para que levas a mochila? – perguntou Mel.

- A minha avó preparou um lanche para levarmos. – respondi.

- A tua avó é um anjo. Obrigada Esme. – disse Jake.

- De nada querido. – respondeu Esme da cozinha.

Jake pegou na mochila e fomos embora.

Encontrávamo-nos agora na parte central da floresta. Eu estava deitada sobre uma pedra assistindo ao treino de Mel.

Ela e Jake, ambos transformados em enormes lobos, simulavam um combate.

Mel transformava-se numa loba cor de chocolate e mais pequena que Jake, mas, mesmo assim, era enorme.

"Nestas alturas queria ter o dom do meu pai." pensei.

Tinha a certeza que Mel e Jake deviam estar a comunicar por pensamentos porque ele não poderia treiná-la sem se comunicarem.

Estava farta de ficar ali a olhar para eles que apenas se desviavam um do outro. Eles, passados uns minutos, pararam e Mel dirigiu-se a mim. Eu peguei nas roupas que ela tinha tirado e coloquei-as na sua boca. Mal as segurou começou a correr para longe.

Jake fez o mesmo mas antes de pegar as roupas deitou a cabeça no meu colo.

Tal como quando eu era pequena, comecei a acariciar-lhe o pêlo macio. Mel apareceu, já vestida, e sorriu com a cena.

- Desculpem interromper o momento, mas eu tenho fome por isso dava jeito que te fosses vestir para irmos comer Jake.

Ele levantou a cabeça a contra gosto e, antes de ir, lambeu-me o rosto.

- Odeio que faças isso, Jake. – disse fazendo Mel rir.

Eu e Mel abrimos a mochila e tiramos de lá uma toalha, que estendemos na rocha espalhando a comida em cima. Mel pegou numa sandes e deitou-se a comer.

- Nunca tinha vindo para a floresta. É muito bonito. – disse Mel.

- Eu adoro isto. Venho cá todos os dias. – disse pegando numa maçã.

- Nem esperam. – disse Jake.

- Estava com fome. – disse Mel pegando noutra sandes.

- Agora devias ir correr para abater essas calorias. – disse Jake.

- Estás a chamar-me gorda por acaso? – perguntou Mel.

- Não. – respondeu Jake. – Mas acho mesmo que devias ir correr. A tua corrida é muito lenta.

- Agora? Não me apetece. Estou tão bem aqui. – disse Mel.

- Agora, Mel. - mandou Jake com o tom de alpha.

Mel levantou-se contrariada, lançou-lhe um olhar nada amigável e começou a correr.

- Não devias usar esse tom com a Mel. Ela é minha amiga. – disse olhando para ele.

- E faz parte do meu bando. Tenho de mostrar quem manda. – disse Jake sentando-se.

- Ui. Desculpe lá senhor líder. – disse sorrindo.

- Está desculpada menina. – disse Jake sorrindo.

Ficamos um tempo esperando que Mel acabasse a corrida do dia e depois regressamos a casa.

O domingo passou muito rápido dando total prioridade aos treinos de Mel.

Na segunda feira Mel, Jake e eu dirigimo-nos à escola no meu carro porque Mel tinha passado lá o fim-de-semana.

- Estou estafada. Nem devia ter vindo às aulas. – queixou-se Mel ao sair do carro.

- E isso é só o princípio. Ainda tens muito que aprender. – disse Jake encostado ao meu carro.

- Salva-me. – pediu Mel olhando para mim.

Jake e eu riamos da cara dela e ela fingiu ficar chateado. Vimos Chace correr para nós.

- Então desaparecida, onde andaste? – perguntou Chace.

- Por aí. – respondeu Mel.

- Está bem então. Como estás Jacob? – perguntou Chace

- Bem e tu? – perguntou Jake aproximando-se de mim.

- Eu estou óptimo como sempre. – respondeu piscando o olho a Jake que se colocou, discretamente, atrás de mim.

- Um rapaz desse tamanho com medo. – sussurrei para Jake.

- Depende das coisas. – disse Jake fazendo eu e Mel rir.

- Sabem que não vamos ter aulas hoje? – perguntou Chace.

- Não sabia. Porquê? – perguntou Mel.

- Vamos a um teatro. – respondeu Chace. – E querem a melhor?

- O quê? – perguntou Jake.

- Temos de pagar e só nos avisaram hoje.

- Vão eles então. – disse Mel.

- É obrigatório irmos. – disse Chace.

- Que estupidez. – disse. – E só avisam no dia?

- Pois. Mas temos de pagar três euros.

- Já agora qual é a peça? – perguntei.

- Romeu e Julieta. – respondeu Chace.

- Que bom. – disse Jake ironicamente.

Nós dirigimo-nos à sala para pagarmos os bilhetes è quando chegamos estava toda a turma em volta da professora. Esperamos que as coisas acalmassem um bocado e só depois fomos pagar.

Depois de toda a gente ter pago a professora disse para esperarmos ao pé do bar que depois ia lá ter.

O tempo passava e nada da professora aparecer.

- Vamos indo para lá. Estou farta de estar à espera. – disse Chelly.

- Não sei. A professora disse para esperarmos aqui. – disse.

- Mas nós sabemos onde fica. Não precisamos dela. Ela que vá lá ter. – disse Chelly.

Por fim, todos concordaram e dirigimo-nos ao teatro a pé, já que não ficava muito longe do colégio.

Chegamos lá e ficamos na porta à espera da professora desaparecida. Passado um tempo a professora aparece mas ainda tivemos que esperar muito tempo para entrarmos no auditório para assistir à peça.

Finalmente deixaram-nos entrar e acabamos por ficar sentados mais atrás, mais próximos á saída para o caso de alguém querer sair mais cedo.

Eu fiquei sentada ao lado de Jake e Chris.

- Odeio romances. Acho muito piegas. – disse Danielle antes da peça começar.

- Eu também. Mas pelo menos alguém morre nesta peça. – comentou Brian.

- Sim. É a parte melhor. – concordou Cathy.

Nós rimos com os comentários e as luzes apagaram fazendo-nos gritar e ser repreendidos pelos professores.

A peça começou e a maior parte dos alunos falava ou dormia como o Jonathan.

- Que seca. – disse Mel.

- Concordo. – disse Jake.

- Vá lá, não é assim tão mau. – disse.

Todos olharam para mim com cara de "estás a falar a sério?" e eu calei-me voltando a atenção para a peça.

Nós riamos nalgumas cenas o que fazia com que os professores se chateassem.

- Daqui a bocado mandou-nos embora. – disse Chace.

- E não é isso que nós queremos? – perguntou Chris retoricamente falando.

Chegando à cena de quase morte dos protagonistas o Brian disse:

- A Julieta devia morrer.

Eu olhei para ele e ri com o comentário disparatado.

Quando a peça, finalmente, acabou os alunos aplaudiram com extrema satisfação. Não por a peça ter sido interessante mas pelo simples facto de ter acabado. Os actores tão cedo entraram no palco, para a despedida, como. Desconfio que fosse por não terem gostado muito do público que tiveram. Depois, e como não teríamos mais aulas, dirigimo-nos a casa. Mel e Jake regressaram comigo.

- Reparaste que o Liam não apareceu? – perguntou Mel enquanto íamos para o carro.

- Sim. – respondi. – Vou ligar-lhe para ver o que se passa.

Jake que estava ao meu lado virou a cara irritado pelo que disse.

"Que parvoíce. Não vou deixar de falar com o Liam só porque eles não se dão bem." pensei.

Peguei no telemóvel e liguei. Tocou uma vez e nada, duas, à terceira ele atendeu.

- Olá princesa. – disse Liam.

- Olá jogador. Onde estás?

- Num bar com amigos. Porquê? – perguntou.

- Porque não te vi hoje e queria saber se tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

- Ficaste preocupada princesa? – perguntou.

- Claro. És meu amigo. – respondi.

- Não me apeteceu ir ao teatro. Odeio essas cenas. Não ia lá fazer nada.

- Não perdeste nada. – disse.

- Foi assim tão mau?

- Deu para dormir. – respondi fazendo rir. – Mas amanhã já vens?

- Claro. Não quero que fiques com saudades minhas.

- Não precisas de te preocupar com isso.

- Até amanhã princesa. Beijos. Adoro-te.

- Até amanhã. Beijos. Também te adoro.

Desliguei o telemóvel e não disse nada. Não valia a pena, eles tinham ouvido toda a conversa.

- Esse palhaço a passear e tu preocupada. – disse Jake.

- Ele é meu amigo. Claro que fico preocupada com ele.

- Ele não merece a tua preocupação.

- Não exageres Jake. Ele não fez nada para falares assim. – disse.

Ele não disse mais nada e dirigiu-se ao carro irritado fazendo Mel rir. Ela pegou no telemóvel e escreveu qualquer coisa. Logo depois recebi uma mensagem a dizer: "Ciúmes".

Olhei para Mel que me piscou o olho. Entrei no carro e ela sentou-se atrás com Jake que permanecia em silêncio.

Quando chegamos a minha casa Mel saiu a correr para o seu quarto.

Ela tinha vindo passar uns dias connosco por causa dos treinos cada vez mais prolongados que não acabavam antes da quatro da manhã fazendo-a ficar demasiado cansada para regressar a casa.

Jake saiu do carro mas eu agarrei-o pelo braço não o deixando prosseguir.

- Podemos falar? – perguntei.

- Estamos a falar. – respondeu Jake olhando para o lado.

Eu virei o seu rosto obrigando-o a fitar-me.

- Vais ficar chateado por cauda daquilo? – perguntei.

- Eu não estou chateado.

- Nota-se. Porquê essa antipatia toda então?

- Custa-me ver-te tão próxima dele. – disse Jake.

- Mas ele é meu amigo.

- Mas ele está apaixonado por ti. – disse Jake.

- Eu sei mas isso não importa. Ele sabe o que sinto por ele.

- Como se nem tu sabes? Tu própria disseste que estavas confusa.

- Já não estou. – afirmei.

- Isso quer dizer que não gostas dele? – perguntou Jake com um sorriso se formando nos lábios carnudos.

Eu acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e ele abraçou-me.

- Com estas cenas começo a achar que me queres solteira. – comentei sorrindo.

- Até aparecer o rapaz que te mereça sim. – disse Jake soltando-me.

- E quanto tempo demorará a aparecer? – perguntei.

- Talvez uma, duas…

- Semanas? – perguntei.

- Décadas. – respondeu rindo enquanto entravamos em casa.

- Mel, ou vai a bem ou a mal. Escolhe. Rápido. – gritei puxando Mel pelo pé.

Estava há mais de vinte minutos tentando, sem resultado, tirá-la da cama.

- Deixa-me, Ness. Estou com sono. – disse Mel agarrando-se aos lençóis.

- Mel temos aulas. Vá lá. Levanta-te de uma vez. – voltei a gritar.

- Histérica. Pára com os gritos. Eu não dormi nada. Deixa-me. – pediu Mel.

Ela tinha ficado até às seis da manhã a treinar com Jake.

- Eu estive contigo toda a noite e já estou a pé.

- Não vou. Pára.

"Não vai a bem vai a mal." pensei.

Corri até à cozinha e enchi um jarro com água gelada e voltei ao quarto.

Mel tinha adormecido novamente. Subi para cima da cama silenciosamente e despejei a água toda sobre ela.

Mel levantou-se quando sentiu a água cair sobre ela e disse:

- Vou matar-te.

- Eu disse que me vingava. Agora mexe-te senão atrasamo-nos. Já para o banho. – disse sorrindo para ela que saltou da cama em direcção à casa de banho. Eu sai do quarto e fui tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Bom dia avó. – disse cumprimentando-a.

- Bom dia minha querida.

Sentei-me colocando os cerais na taça.

- Bom dia filha. – disse o meu pai dando-me, em seguida, um beijo na testa.

- Bom dia pai.

- E então? Conseguiste acordar a Mel? – perguntou.

- Sim. Mas demorou.

- E o Jake já acordou? – perguntou a minha entrando na cozinha e imitando o gesto do meu pai.

- Ele não está na sala? – perguntei.

- Não o vi. – respondeu a minha mãe.

- Não acredito que ainda está a dormir. – disse levantando-me.

- Onde vais? – perguntou o meu pai.

- Acordá-lo. - respondi já saindo da cozinha.

Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto sem bater encontrando-o a dormir profundamente.

Comecei aos berros no quarto e ele abriu os olhos preocupado.

- Ness, que se passa? – perguntou sentando-se.

- Temos aulas. – respondi sorrindo.

- E?

- E que vamos chegar atrasados por tua causa.

- E estavas a gritar por isso? – perguntou esfregando os olhos.

- Exactamente. – respondi abrindo as persianas.

- Eu hoje não vou. Não quero. Estou com sono. – disse Jake voltando a deitar-se.

- Não me faças ir buscar água Jake. – avisei.

- Podes ir buscar o que quiseres. Eu não vou e pronto.

Sai do quarto e fui até à cozinha. Peguei outro jarro e levei para cima.

Mal entrei no quarto, aproximei-me da cama e despejei a água sobre ele.

Ainda deitado ele disse:

- Não devias ter feito isso. Sabes que vai ter troco.

Depois, tão rapidamente que não deu tempo de sair do quarto, ele levantou-se e colocou-me no seu ombro.

- Jake, pára. Foi uma brincadeira. Larga-me. – disse batendo-lhe nas costas.

Ele levou-me até à casa de banho e ligou o chuveiro.

- Não. Nem penses nisso. Jake, eu já estou preparada para a escola. Não faças isso. – pedi antes de ele nos colocar lá dentro.

Senti a água gelada atingir-me e dei um grito que foi abafado pela sua mão. Eu não tolerava tão bem estas temperaturas como eles.

Ele riu e eu tremi sentindo a roupa colar-se ao meu corpo.

Ele parou de rir e olhou para mim e só aí percebi que o top que tinha vestido era branco, e que tinha ficado transparente devido à água fazendo o meu soutien preto notar-se.

Jake aproximou-se prendendo-me contra a parede e…

- Dá para se despacharem? Já estou farta de estar à vossa espera. – gritou Mel do quarto de Jake.

Jake saiu do banheiro e eu segui-o completamente encharcada. Quando chegamos ao quarto vimos Mel sentada na cadeira. Quando nos viu não conseguiu conter o riso.

- Foram tomar banho juntos? – perguntou tentando parar de rir mas sem resultado.

- Achei que ela precisava. – disse Jake rindo.

- Só que sem querer molhou-se também e agora o cheiro a cão molhado voltou. – disse.

Mel e eu rimos enquanto Jake ficava aborrecido. Sai do quarto dele e fui trocar de roupa.

- então conta lá que se passou. Quero pormenores. – disse Mel.

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Engana-me que eu gosto vampirinha.

- Sabes que não te minto lobinha. – disse sorrindo-lhe.

- Não penses que me vou esquecer. Quando tivermos tempo vais contar-me tudo. – disse Mel levantando-se.

- Está bem, está.

Peguei numa roupa qualquer vestindo-a à pressa. Saímos de casa e olhando para as horas vi que já estávamos atrasados.

Entramos no carro e arrancamos a toda a velocidade.

- Não entendo a pressa. Já estamos atrasados de qualquer maneira. – disse Jake.

- Por vossa causa. Lembram-se de ir tomar banho juntos àquela hora. – disse Mel.

Eu e Jake olhamos para ela que imediatamente se calou.

Quando chegamos á escola corremos para a sala. Batemos á porta e a professora abriu.

- Querem explicar o motivo deste atraso? – perguntou a professora.

- Por acaso não. – disse Jake fazendo Mel rir.

Eu bati-lhe no braço e disse á professora:

- Adormecemos.

- Como assim adormeceram? – perguntou.

- Não acordamos. Continuamos a dormir. – disse Jake enquanto Mel calada apenas se ria da cara de irritada da professora.

- Pedimos imensa desculpa. Não volta a acontecer.

- A não ser que fiquemos outra vez acordados até às cinco da manhã. – concluiu Jake.

- E pode saber-se porque ficaram acordados até tão tarde? – perguntou a professora.

- Isso é pessoal. Existem coisas das quais não devemos falar em público. – disse Mel com um olhar malicioso para Jake que lhe retribuiu.

Eu devia ficar irritada pelo que Mel disse mas só conseguia achar piada á cara que eles fizeram e á face da professora que adquiria um tom cada vez mais rosado.

- Fora da sala imediatamente. Levam os três falta. – disse a professora.

Eu, Mel e Jake saímos da sala dirigindo-nos aos cacifos.

Mal chegamos os dois desataram a rir feitos tolos.

- Viste a cara dela? Ficou passada. – disse Jake.

- Parecia que ia explodir. – disse Mel.

- Acham bem o que fizeram? – perguntei cruzando os braços. – Ela estava furiosa connosco.

Jake veio até mim com um ar sedutor e abraçou-me pela cintura sussurrando ao meu ouvido:

- Pequena, não fiques assim. Aquela professora merecia muito mais do que o que fizemos.

- Mesmo assim. – disse virando a cara.

Jake deu-me um beijo na face e Mel disse:

- Vai demorar muito o namoro? É que não me apetece ficar aqui parada meninos.

Jake largou-me e afastou-se.

Começamos a caminhar pelos corredores e paramos no jardim. Jake encostou-se a uma árvore e eu a outra.

Ouvimos alunos a falar e eu vi Liam a correr. Ele viu-me e parou sorrindo para mim. Retribui e ele olhou para Mel. Nesse momento algo estranho aconteceu. Liam olhava fixamente para ela sem desviar o olhar e o mesmo acontecia com ela. Parecia que estavam hipnotizados. Observando-o melhor o rosto de Mel pude ver os seus olhos brilharem.

Olhei para Jake que olhava atentamente a cena, não parecendo nem um pouco surpreendido, e sussurrei-lhe:

- Que se passa com eles?

- Depois explico-te tudo. – disse Jake.

Ouvi Michael chamar Liam e ele olhou para ele e foi embora mas não sem antes olhar novamente para Mel.

Quando ele desapareceu eu fui até Mel. Toquei-lhe no braço e ela pareceu acordar.

- Que se passou Mel? – perguntei.

- Nada. – respondeu nada convincente.

Depois disso não vimos Liam o resto do dia. Mel continuava estranha e não falou comigo sobre o assunto. A viagem até casa foi silenciosa.

Quando chegamos Jake disse:

- Mel podemos falar? É importante.

- Claro. – disse ela.

- Ness nós não demoramos. – disse Jake antes de entrar na floresta com Mel seguindo-o.

Entrei em casa, cumprimentei toda a gente e depois de explicar que Jake e Mel iriam demorar subi para o meu quarto.

O tempo passava e eles não apareciam. Já estava a ficar preocupada. O que aconteceu a Mel foi estranho. Nunca tinha visto nada assim.

Bateram á porta e eu autorização para entrarem. Mel entrou e sentou-se na minha cama.

- Podemos falar? – perguntou.

- Claro. – respondi. – Mas primeiro explica-me o que se passou com o Liam.

- É sobre isso que quero falar Ness.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e eu segurei-lhe na mão.

- Podes confiar em mim, Mel. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar no que for preciso.

- Eu sei, Ness. – disse levantando-se. – O que se passou foi que eu tive o meu imprinting.

- Tiveste o quê? – perguntei confusa.

- Imprinting é quando o lobo encontra a sua alma gémea, quando encontra a pessoa com quem quer passar o resto dos seus dias. – explicou Mel.

- É o Liam? – perguntei surpreendida.

- Sim. – respondeu Mel sorrindo. – Não sabes como me sinto neste momento, Ness. Como se tudo no meu mundo tivesse ganho outro sentido, outro rumo. Só consigo pensar nele. Só quero estar perto dele.

Mel deitou-se na minha cama com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Era óptimo vê-la assim. Pela primeira vez eu via Mel apaixonada. E a sua felicidade alegrava-me imenso.

Abracei-a e ela retribuiu.

- Vais dizer-lhe? – perguntei.

- Ainda não. Ele iria achar estranho eu dizer-lhe que estava apaixonada. Nós nunca trocamos mais que duas palavras. – disse Mel.

- Pois. Mas vais ter de te aproximar dele pelo menos.

- Isso não será difícil. Eu não consigo estar longe. – disse sorrindo.

Ela levantou-se e disse que iria tomar banho.

- Está bem. – disse. – Mel espera. Onde está o Jake?

- Ele ficou na floresta. – respondeu.

- Está bem. Obrigada. Até já.

- Até já. – disse Mel antes de sair do meu quarto.

Peguei num casaco e fui até á varanda. Para não ter de dar explicações à minha família saltei pela varanda e comecei a correr entrando na floresta.

Tentava encontrar o seu cheiro mas não conseguia. Parei e pensei onde ele poderia estar agora. A resposta surgiu em segundos.

Comecei a correr na direcção oposta á que corria anteriormente. Dirigi-me à "minha" gruta encontrando-o sentado numa rocha perto da cascata.

- Não se pede autorização? – perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim e abriu um sorriso lindo que fez o meu coração bater mais acelerado.

- Que fazes aqui? – perguntou.

- Andava á tua procura. – respondi sentando-me ao seu lado.

- Para quê? – perguntou.

- Apetecia-me estar contigo. – disse encostando a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Ainda bem que vieste. – disse Jake colocando o braço nos meus ombros.

- A Mel falou comigo.

- Ela disse-me que iria contar-te.

- Isso é estranho não? Digo, o imprinting. A Mel explicou-me mas sinceramente não percebi muito bem. Apenas sei que ela se apaixonou pelo Liam. – confessei.

- É muito mais que isso pequena. – disse Jake.

- Explica-me então. – pedi olhando para ele.

Ele tirou o braço dos meus ombros e olhou fixamente para mim. Os seus olhos fitando os meus com uma intensidade que nunca senti.

- Quando o imprinting acontece é como se todas as linhas que nos seguravam á vida fossem cortadas ao meio, em pequenos pedaços como se tivessem cortando as cordas de um conjunto de balões. Não apenas uma corda, mas um milhão. Não apenas cordas, mas vários cabos. Um milhão de cabos roubados, todos tentando nos levar para uma coisa - para o centro do universo.

É como se tudo o que nos havia tornado aquilo que éramos – o amor pelos nossos outros irmãos, o ódio pelos nossos inimigos, o nosso lar, o nosso nome, nós mesmos – tivesse sido desconectado de nós naquele segundo – afundado e flutuado pelo espaço.

A gravidade da Terra já não nos prende ao lugar onde estávamos. É ela que nos prende agora. – disse Jake sem desviar os seus olhos dos meus.

- Já tiveste o teu imprinting, não já? – perguntei.

Ele não poderia ter descrito o imprinting desta maneira se ainda não lhe tivesse acontecido. O meu coração apertava com o simples pensamento de ele sentir algo tão intenso e verdadeiro por outra rapariga.

- Já. – respondeu Jake.

O meu coração parou naquele momento. Apesar de no fundo já saber, ouvi-lo afirmar o que já sabia foi mil vezes pior.

- Quem é ela? – perguntei contendo as lágrimas.

- Não interessa.

- Claro que interessa. – disse levantando-me. – Diz-me quem é.

- Não vale a pena, Ness. – disse Jake elevando a voz.

- Sou a tua melhor amiga. Tenho o direito de saber. – gritei-lhe.

- Para que é que isso te interessa. Não vai mudar nada. – gritou Jake.

- Quem é ela? – gritei mais alto.

- És tu. – respondeu Jake gritando. – Foste sempre tu.

XI

"Amor"

O meu coração parou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. A minha mente trabalhava a um ritmo alucinante tentando processar aquilo.

"Como assim sempre fui eu? Como é isso possível?" pensei.

Não conseguia falar, o meu corpo não me obedecia. Eu sabia que era agora que me devia declarar e dizer-lhe que o amo mas eu não conseguia. O choque não me permitia.

Ele olhava para mim tentando descobrir o que se passava na minha cabeça mas o que ele deduziu foi o oposto do que eu queria.

- Desculpa, Ness. Nunca te devia ter contado. Não merecias isto. Não merecias estar ligada a mim desta forma. Não te posso pedir que esqueças isto porque sei que não o farás, por isso tenho de ir. Não vou conseguir olhar para ti e ver a pena e a maneira diferente como me tratarás. Nunca nada seria igual entre nós. – disse ele.

- Jake, estás doido? Não faças isso. Eu…

- Não, Ness. Não precisas de dizer nada. – interrompeu-me. – Eu vou embora e vou deixar-te viver a tua vida mesmo que isso me mate por dentro. Apesar de tudo vou estar sempre contigo porque, como te disse uma vez, não me conseguia separar mesmo que quisesses.

As lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto enquanto as palavras estavam presas na minha garganta.

- Jake, por favor não me deixes. Não podes fazer isso. Eu…

- Ness, não vale a pena. – disse Jake aproximando-se e tomando o meu rosto com ambas as mãos. – Eu amo-te. Nada vai mudar isso. Eu sou totalmente teu e não posso, nem quero, mudar isso.

- Deixa-me falar por favor. Eu preciso dizer-te…

Jake interrompeu-me com um beijo. Havia ali amor, despedida e principalmente saudade.

Aproximei-me aprofundando o beijo e ele apertou-me mais contra si.

Eu não queria que acabasse mas ele desprendeu-se de mim olhando para os meus olhos húmidos pelas lágrimas derramadas.

- Amo-te pequena. – sussurrou Jake antes de se transformar no enorme lobo avermelhado e correr pela floresta.

- Jake volta por favor. Não me faças isto. Eu amo-te. Não me deixes. – disse caindo de joelhos.

Esperei por ele até amanhecer mas ele não apareceu.

Acordei no meu quarto e tentei lembrar-me como tinha ido ali parar. Lembrei-me da discussão com Jake e da declaração dele.

"Não. Não pode ser. Ele não pode ter ido. Por favor diz-me que foi um pesadelo." pensei chorando.

Segundos depois o meu pai estava no meu quarto com a minha mãe. Ambos abraçando-me fortemente.

- Ele não me pode ter deixado. Tem de ser mentira. Digam-me que é mentira. Ele não pode ter feito isso. Por favor. – pedia completamente transtornada.

- Filha é verdade. – disse a minha mãe chorando sem lágrimas.

- Ele não me pode ter deixado. Eu amo-o. Porquê que ele fez isto? Ele não pode. – disse descontrolada saindo do abraço dos meus pais. – Deixem-me sozinha. Eu preciso de estar sozinha.

A minha mãe abraçou-me e deu-me um beijo na face antes de sair do quarto.

- Ele ama-te. Ele vai voltar. – disse o meu pai.

- Porquê? Porque nunca me disseram que eu era o imprinting dele? Pelo menos tu. Sabias que gostava dele. Sabias que o amava. – disse olhando para o meu pai.

O meu pai levantou-se e acariciou-me a face.

- Era uma coisa que apenas a ele diz respeito filha. Ele é que tinha de te contar. Nunca nos quisemos meter nisso.

- Mas ele foi embora pai. Eu não suporto isto. Eu amo-o. – disse chorando.

- Ele vai voltar. Ele não consegue estar muito tempo longe de ti minha querida. - disse o meu pai abraçando-me.

Lentamente larguei-o pedindo-lhe para me deixar sozinha. Ele apenas assentiu e saiu.

Dirigi me à varanda contemplando a noite estrelada.

- Onde estás? Volta para mim. Não sou nada sem ti. Porque não me deixaste falar? Porque não me deixaste dizer tudo o que sentia? Terias sido tão fácil. Finalmente poderíamos viver este amor. Mas foste embora deixando-me com o coração despedaçado e uma pequena esperança de que alguma dia possas voltar para mim. Amo-te tanto que chega a doer fisicamente. Porque nunca percebi que me amavas? Tanta coisa que se passou entre nós. Como nunca percebi isso? Foi sempre amor. Estiveste sempre lá porque me amavas. Como pude ser tão parva? Por favor volta Jake. Meu amor volta para mim. Eu amo-te. – disse na esperança de um dia ele voltar.

Acordei com os raios de sol invadindo o meu quarto pelas pequenas frestas da persianas. Mais um dia sem ele. Mais um dia pensando onde e principalmente como ele estará.

Já passou uma semana desde o dia mais feliz e mais triste da minha vida. Uma semana que não saio do quarto por não querer ver ninguém. Uma semana que não o vejo. Que não o tenho comigo. Estou a enlouquecer aqui fechada. Não consigo fazer nada. Não quero fazer nada. Sem ele não vale a pena. A única coisa que me ocorre é ir atrás dele. Mas onde? Já pensei em La Push. É o sítio mais provável mas tenho a certeza que ele saberia que o iria procurar aí, então ele deve ter ido para outro lado. Mas onde?

"Eu não vou conseguir ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Tenho de procurá-lo" pensei.

Levantei-me e quando me dirigia á casa de banho olhei-me ao espelho. Eu não era a mesma. As olheiras profundas demonstravam as noites mal dormidas e os olhos inchados as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Balancei a cabeça tentando esquecer aqueles pensamentos.

Tomei um banho e arranjei-me. Quando cheguei ao quarto peguei em duas malas e comecei a arrumar as minhas coisas. Eu poderia simplesmente ligar a Rachel e perguntar se Jake estava lá mas, apesar de Rachel ser minha amiga, eu tinha a certeza que ela mentiria pelo irmão.

- Ness, vou entrar. – disse Alice antes de abrir a porta.

Olhei para ela que trazia uma bandeja com o pequeno-almoço que geralmente era deixado de lado. Ao ver-me a arrumar roupas na mala ela surpreendeu-se.

Pousou a bandeja na minha cama e olhou para mim pedindo explicações.

- Não me tentes impedir Alice. Não vais conseguir. Eu vou atrás dele. Não aguento mais isto. Eu preciso dele, no mínimo preciso de saber como está. – disse continuando a arrumar as coisas.

Ela não disse nada e abriu a outra mala começando a guardar lá as minhas coisas.

- Eu sei Ness. Só estranhei demorares tanto tempo. Pensei que fosses logo no dia seguinte. Não sabes quantas vezes pensei em vir aqui dizer-te que em vez de estares a perder tempo deitada devias era ir atrás dele. Mas esperei. Esperei até tu perceberes isso. Ainda bem que finalmente percebeste. – disse Alice olhando para mim.

Eu abracei-a transmitindo a minha gratidão por ela.

- Obrigada tia. Eu adoro-te. Obrigada pelo teu apoio. – disse.

- Eu sei sobrinha. Eu também te adoro. Agora vamos arrumar isto. Quanto mais depressa fores melhor. – disse largando-me e indo ao meu armário.

Arrumamos tudo o resto em silêncio e eu peguei nas malas.

- Os meus pais? O resto da família? – perguntei.

- Os teus pais foram caçar. Devem estar a chegar. O resto da família esta na sala. – disse Alice.

Descemos as escadas e encontramos todos ali. A Rose veio até mim e abraçou-me.

- Volta rápido. E traz o cachorro. – disse olhando para mim.

- Pensei que o odiasses. – comentei.

- Sem ele não tenho ninguém com quem discutir. E sei que só estarás feliz com ele e isso é a única coisa que importa. Ver-te feliz minha querida.

- Obrigada tia. – disse emocionada.

- Vou ter saudades monstrinha. – disse Emmett.

- Eu também Ness. – disse Jasper.

Abracei os meus tios fortemente.

- E eu vossas.

- Já sabes para onde vais? – perguntou Alice.

Ela odiava não conseguir ver as minhas decisões.

- La Push. – disse.

- Vai tudo correr bem. Liga-me todos os dias. – disse a minha avó.

- E manda cumprimentos aos da reserva. – disse o meu avô.

- Não se preocupem. Vou fazer tudo. – disse.

Nesse momento os meus pais entraram.

- Parece que ela já percebeu Alice. – disse a minha mãe sorrindo.

- Pois já Bella. – disse Alice.

Fui até à minha mãe.

- Amo-te minha filha. Não demores. Vou morrer de saudades tuas. – disse acariciando-me a face.

- E eu tuas mãe. Volto o mais rápido possível.

- Comporta-te filha. – disse o meu pai abraçando-me.

"Tenho medo pai." pensei ainda abraçada a ele.

- Ele ama-te Ness. Sempre amou. És a pessoa mais importante da vida dele. Ele vai receber-te de braços abertos. – disse o meu pai.

Despedi-me de todos e parti de carro para o aeroporto.

Cheguei a Forks ao fim da tarde e só quando cheguei é que me lembrei que não tinha onde ficar. Não tinha pensado nisso. Estava no aeroporto quando vejo Seth e Rachel. Seth, criança como é, veio correndo para mim e pegou-me no colo.

- Que saudades Ness. Cresceste miúda. – disse rindo.

- seth que fazes aqui? Como sabias que vinha? – perguntei confusa.

- O teu pai avisou-nos. – disse Rachel sorrindo.

Estava enorme. Não devia faltar muito para o nascimento do bebé.

Abracei-a, tendo o cuidado para não a magoar.

- Que bom que vieste. Estava cheia de saudades da madrinha do meu bebé. – disse Rachel.

- Vocês sabem porque vim certo? – perguntei.

As suas expressões mudaram e ficaram sérias.

- Ele não está aqui Ness. – disse Rachel.

O meu coração falhou uma batida. Era a minha única hipótese. Que ele se encontrasse aqui.

- Ele esteve aqui. Há uma semana atrás. Vinha tão abatido. Foi horrível vê-lo assim. Ele arrumou as coisas e disse que precisava ir embora. Sair daqui. – concluiu Seth.

Comecei a chorar. Onde ele poderia estar? Não tinha ideia.

- Não chores Ness. As coisas vão-se resolver. Tenho a certeza. – disse Rachel.

- Como? Ele foi embora. Não sei onde ele está.

- Ele vai voltar Ness. Não vai conseguir estar afastado de ti. Ainda mais agora que tu sabes de tudo. – disse Seth. – Pena não sentires o mesmo por ele. Sempre pensei eu ficassem juntos.

- Não sentir o mesmo? Achas que não sinto o mesmo Seth? Eu sinto e talvez mais. Estou a enlouquecer por não o ter ao meu lado. Não consigo viver sem ele. Eu amo-o. – disse chorando mais.

- Mas ele disse…

- Ele não me deixou falar. Ele não me deixou dizer o que sentia por ele. Foi embora sem saber que o amo. Sem saber que dava a minha vida por ele. Que faria tudo para o ver sorrir. Que sou apenas dele. Que sempre foi assim. – interrompi Seth.

- Amiga eu já desconfiava. – disse Rachel abraçando-me. – Quando o Jake disse que não sentias o mesmo e que teria de se afastar eu não acreditei.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Apenas as nossas respirações alteradas e o som baixo do me choro se ouviam. Ficou decidido que eu ficaria hospedada em casa da Rachel, ou seja, no quarto de Jake.

Fomos no carro de Seth para casa e quando cheguei senti o seu cheiro espalhado pela casa. Rapidamente senti os olhos humedecerem mas não queria chorar à frente deles outra vez.

- Rach, posso ir para o quarto? Estou muito cansada da viagem.

- Claro Ness. Boa noite. – disse dando-me um beijo na face.

Despedi-me de Seth e fui para o quarto onde o seu cheiro era ainda mais intenso. Coloquei as malas ao pé da cama e sentei-me na mesma.

Continuava tudo na mesma. As roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, a nossa foto na mesinha de cabeceira, o álbum aberto na secretária.

Quando peguei na nossa foto tirada no quarto dele não percebi que já chorava.

Aquela foto tinha sido tirada no meu décimo quinto aniversário. Lembro-me muito bem do que se passou:

"_- Jake vá lá. Sabes que odeio fotos. Pára lá com a câmara. – disse sorrindo. _

_Tinha vindo passar o dia com Jake depois de muita discussão com o meu pai, porque ele queria passar esse dia comigo mas, como tenho uma tia perfeita, a Alice convenceu-o a deixar-me vir porque ela iria precisar dele durante o dia para tratar da festa._

_- Ness, eu quero fotos tuas. Não sejas assim. Umas fotos não fazem mal a ninguém. – disse jake fazendo beicinho. _

_- Está bem. Mas não sozinha. Aparecemos os dois na foto e é se queres. _

_- Está bem pequena. Já que insistes._

_- Pequena? – disse cruzando os braços._

_- Sim ou vais dizer que és alta? – perguntou rindo. _

_- Sou alta. Não tenho é culpa de seres um gigante, está bem? – perguntei._

_- Continuas a ser baixinha, por isso és a minha pequena. E agora que sei que __não gostas vou chamar-te mais vezes. – disse Jake rindo e voltando a pegar na câmara._

_Eu ri e tirei-lhe a câmara. _

_- Onde tiramos a foto? – perguntei._

_- Não sei. – disse Jake deitando-se na cama. _

_Eu deitei-me ao seu lado e olhei para ele._

_- Aqui serve. – disse sorrindo._

_- Concordo. – disse Jake._

_Olhamos um para o outro e eu tirei a foto."_

Pousei a foto e levantei-me para vestir o pijama. Depois deitei-me na cama sentindo o seu cheiro que estava impregnado por todo o lado. Finalmente consegui ter uma boa noite de sono porque apesar de ele estar longe eu sentia-o mais próximo.

Acordei com a Rachel a gritar. Sai do quarto e encontrei-a a gritar com o Paul.

- Eu quero morangos. Agora Paul.

- Amor, as lojas estão fechadas a esta hora. – disse Paul.

- Vai plantá-los. Faz o que quiseres mas traz-me morangos. É para a tua filha. – disse Rachel

Paul saiu de casa a correr e eu ri com a cena fazendo Rachel olhar para mim.

- Estavas aí Ness. Nem te vi. Como passaste a noite querida? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Bem. – disse com medo das mudanças de humor dela. – Que horas são?

- Ainda são sete Ness. Queres comer alguma coisa? – perguntou levando-me para a cozinha.

- Sim. Que tal morangos? – perguntei para irritá-la.

Ela olhou para mim com cara de má e eu ri.

- Não tem piada. Apetecia-me mesmo morangos Ness. – disse Rachel indo ao frigorifico.

- Coitado do Paul. – disse sentando-me.

- Coitada de mim e da bebé. Estamos com desejos. Ele tem mais é de me arranjar o que eu quero. – disse Rachel.

Eu peguei em várias frutas e fiz uma salada de fruta. Quando ia começar a comer vejo Rachel a olhar fixamente para o prato.

- Queres? – perguntei.

Ela pegou no meu prato e começou a comer. Eu ri da cara de felicidade dela e preparei outra salada para mim.

- Está óptima Ness. Obrigada. – disse Rachel.

- De nada. – disse sorrindo.

Passado pouco mais do que uma hora eu e Rachel estamos a ver televisão quando Paul entra em casa com uma caixa de morangos.

- Amor encontrei. Tive de correr até uma quinta e pedir ao agricultor. – disse Paul com as roupas cobertas de terra. – Mas consegui.

Rachel olhou para ele e disse:

- Não me apetece agora amor. Perdi a vontade. Vai é tomar um banho. Estás a sujar a casa de terra.

Paul ficou espantado e eu ri. Ele apenas me disse bom dia antes de ir trocar de roupa.

- Coitado Rachel. – disse quando parei de rir. – Quase o obrigas-te a plantar morangos e agora não os queres.

- Perdi a vontade Ness. Ele demorou muito. – disse ela olhando para a televisão. – Olha hoje eu e as meninas vamos a Port Angeles comprar coisas para o bebé. Melhor ires-te arranjar.

- Eu não vou Rach. Não me apetece sair. – disse pensando em Jake.

- Eu não me lembro de te ter perguntado Ness. Eu disse que ias. – disse Rachel olhando para mim.

- Mas Rach…

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen vai já arranjar-te. Agora mesmo. – gritou Rachel.

Eu não costumava ter medo de Rachel mas agora, com ela grávida, tenho. Ela está muito má.

Antes de entrar no quarto vi Paul sair do quarto de Rach.

- Ela anda muito stressada. – disse Paul.

- Muito é favor. Ela nunca foi assim. – comentei.

- Desde que engravidou que anda assim. – comentou. - Boa sorte. Vais ter de passar o dia com ela. – disse Paul rindo.

- Obrigada. Acho que vou precisar. – disse antes de entrar no quarto.

Vesti umas calças e um top e fui ter com Rachel.

- estou pronta. – disse quando cheguei á sala.

- Perfeito. Vamos então. - disse Rach sorrindo.

"Estas mudanças de humor assustam-me" pensei.

Saímos de casa e dirigimo-nos á de Emily. Estava cheia de saudades dela.

Quando chegamos encontramos Emily e Kim á nossa espera na porta. Mal sai do carro elas vieram abraçar-me.

- Vampirinha, que saudades. – disse Kim.

- Ness, estava com tantas saudades tuas. – disse Emily.

- Eu também estava com saudades vossas meninas. – disse.

- Já soubemos de tudo amiga. – disse Kim triste. – Estamos aqui para o que precisares.

- Obrigada. – disse triste.

- Vá lá meninas. Hoje não é dia para tristezas. Estamos todas juntas outra vez. Temos é de nos divertir. – disse Emily sendo apoiada pelas restantes.

Fomos no carro de Rachel até Port Angeles.

- Aquela loja parece ser boa. – disse Kim apontando para uma loja do outro lado da rua.

- Sim. É exactamente o que precisamos. – disse Rachel.

Quando entramos na loja Rachel começou a mexer em tudo enquanto eu e Kim nos divertíamos a ver as roupinhas para bebés. Emily ajudava Rachel com o resto das coisas.

- Olha este Ness? Tão querido. – perguntou Kim.

Ela estava com um vestidinho branco com pequenas flores lilases desenhadas.

- É lindo mas não é para um bebé Kim. – disse. – É mais para uma criança de dois anos.

- Ela chega lá eventualmente. – disse Kim fazendo-me rir. – Vou mostrar à Rachel.

Eu comecei a pegar numas roupas de bebé para levar a Rachel e acabei por me lembrar da menina que tinha aparecido nos meus sonhos.

Ao pensar em Jake eu percebi o que não tinha percebido naquele dia. Aquela menina era muito parecida com ele mas também tinha traços meus.

"Claro. Como não percebi isso antes? Era nossa. Aquela menina com quem sonhei. No sonho ela era a nossa filha." pensei.

- Ness está tudo bem? Ficas te estranha de repente. – disse Emily.

- Está tudo bem Em. Não se passa nada. – disse. – Já vamos embora?

- Sim. A Rachel está só a pagar. Mas ainda vamos a mais lojas. Ela disse que só saímos daqui à noite. – disse Emily.

- Que bom. – disse ironicamente.

Emily sorriu e saímos da loja.

Depois disso fomos a mais um monte de lojas porque Rachel nunca estava satisfeita. Só parou quando Emily e Kim se queixaram que estavam com fome.

- Vamos a um restaurante que tem aqui perto. A esta hora ainda deve estar aberto. – disse Kim.

Dirigimo-nos ao tal restaurante. Eram dez horas e felizmente para elas o restaurante estava aberto até á meia-noite.

Entramos e estava quase vazio. Sentamo-nos e a empregada veio servir-nos.

- O que vão querer? – perguntou.

- Saladas. – disse Kim.

- E para beber? – perguntou a empregada apontando no caderno.

- Eu quero uma água. – pedi.

- Para mim o mesmo. – disse Kim.

- Eu quero um sumo natural de maracujá. – disse Emily.

- E eu de pêssego. – disse Rachel.

- Já trago todos os pedidos. – disse a empregada indo embora.

Ficamos a falar de todas as coisas que compramos até a empregada entregar os pedidos. Comemos e elas contaram-me as coisas que tinham acontecido na minha ausência.

Não aconteceu muita coisa. A Kim estava noiva do Jared. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Eu contei da nova loba. A Mel. E só depois me lembrei que não tinha avisado a Mel de que me iria embora.

Falamos de coisas banais até que deu as onze e meia e decidimos voltar para casa. Entramos no carro e Emily carregou no acelerador mas o carro não se moveu.

- Que estranho. Ele tem gasolina. – disse Emily.

- Deve ser o motor. – disse Kim. – Anda ver Ness.

Eu e Kim saímos do carro e abrimos o capô do carro.

- Parece tudo bem. – disse Kim.

- Sim parece. – disse.

- Vou avisá-las. – disse Kim.

Eu olhei para o céu e de repente um cheiro invadiu o ar.

"Não pode ser." pensei colocando-me em posição de ataque.

- Ness, passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou Rachel que tinha saído do carro.

- Entrem no carro. – mandei.

- Porquê? Que se passa Ness? – perguntou Emily.

- Vampiros. – disse.

Elas ficaram paradas olhando para todos os lados.

- Liguem ao bando. Vamos precisar deles. Agora. – pedi.

Kim entrou no carro e pegou no telemóvel ligando para Jared mas antes de conseguir algo passou por ela roubando-lhe o aparelho e fazendo-a bater com a cabeça no carro.

- Acho que somos suficientes para fazer a festa. Não precisamos de mais gente.

Olhei para trás vendo um vampiro a metros de nós com o telemóvel despedaçado nas mãos.

Era loiro e alto. Os olhos vermelhos reluziam na escuridão da rua.

- Que queres aqui? – perguntei colocando-me á frente delas.

- Estávamos a passar por aqui e pensamos "porque não um jantar tardio"? – disse o loiro.

- É melhor irem arranjar o jantar longe daqui ou isto vai correr mal. – ameacei na esperança que algum dos lobos aparecesse.

- Vai correr mal para quem? Só se for para vocês. Simples humanas insignificantes. – disse outra voz.

Voltei-me deparando-me com duas mulheres. Ambas de cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos.

"O que faço?" pensei.

- Mas espera. Esta não parece ser tão humana assim. – disse a outra apontando para mim.

Tão rápido como um piscar de olhos eu estava de joelhos e a minha cabeça puxada para trás.

- O que és? – perguntou o loiro puxando mais os meus cabelos.

- Como se te fosse dizer. – disse olhando para ele.

A mulher deu-me um pontapé na barriga fazendo-me encolher. Depois voltou a puxar-me o cabelo para trás.

- É melhor dizeres ou vais arrepender-te. – ameaçou.

Eu continuei calada e a outra mulher começou a ir em direcção a elas deixando-me com medo do que lhes faria. Ela pegou no braço de Rachel apertando-o e sorrindo.

- Larga-a já. – disse irritada.

- E se não o fizer? – perguntou apertando com mais força.

Eu levantei-me usando o máximo de força possível e corri embatendo contra a vampira que segurava Rachel. A vampira bateu contra um carro mas um segundo depois já me apertava o pescoço furiosa.

- Insolente. Humana insolente. Quem tu pensas que és? – perguntou.

Consegui livrar-me dela empurrando-a.

"Eu não aguento muito mais" pensei.

- Estou farto desta palhaçada. – disse o loiro. – Eu acabo com ela.

Sorriu para mim e eu recuei.

Ele chutou-me para longe e eu bati contra a parede. Levantei-me e olhei para ele que sorria.

Ele começou a tentar acertar-me e eu esquivava-me pensando em tudo o que tinha aprendido sobre luta com os meus tios. Mas ele era muito forte. Eu não tinha hipóteses. Vi ao longe as vampiras aproximarem-se das minhas amigas e corri o mais rápido possível colocando-me á frente.

- Nem pensem que lhes vão tocar com um dedo sequer. – disse.

- E és tu sozinha que pensas impedir-nos? – perguntou uma delas rindo.

- Não. Eu ajudo. – disse uma voz familiar que fez o meu coração acelerar.

Jake estava do outro lado da rua a olhar para a cena totalmente alterado. Todo o seu corpo tremia antecipando a transformação.

Uma delas agarrou-me pelo braço e deu-me um soco na barriga fazendo-me cair com o impacto.

Mas não satisfeita arrastou-me pelos cabelos para longe do carro.

Ouvi um uivo e vi Jake saltar sobre nós e atacar a vampira, cravando-lhe os dentes no ombro e arrancando-lhe o braço.

Ela rosnou para ele e tentou atacá-lo mas Jake era rápido e desviou do ataque. Logo a seguir os outros dois juntaram-se a ela. Mesmo Jake sendo forte não conseguiria acabar com três vampiros sozinho.

Levantei-me e corri para ir ter com as raparigas. Elas estavam ao lado do carro em choque pelo que estava a acontecer.

- Têm de sair daqui. – disse.

- E se houver mais Ness? – perguntou Rachel colocando a mão sobre a barriga.

- Emily liga ao Sam. Ele que venha já para cá. – pedi.

Eu olhei para trás quando ouvi um uivo. Vi Jake ser cercado pelos vampiros prestes a atacá-lo.

- Pensei que fosse a mim que quisessem. Estávamos a divertir-nos loiro. – disse atraindo a atenção deles.

Foi o suficiente para Jake sair do meio deles e arrancar a cabeça á vampira.

"Um já está. Faltam dois." pensei.

- Estou á espera. – disse.

A vampira deu um passo em frente mas o loiro impediu-a.

- Ela é minha. - disse ele correndo até mim.

Antes que ele pudesse atacar-me Jake embateu contra ele fazendo-o afastar-se uns metros.

Depois disso uivos cortaram o silêncio que se tinha instaurado.

Três lobos apareceram e colocaram-se á nossa frente decerto esperando ordens de Jake.

Um deles, Seth ficou a proteger as raparigas enquanto o restante dos lobos atacavam e desmembravam os vampiros. Gritos ensurdecedores eram ouvidos sempre que um membro era arrancado.

Quando todos os vampiros foram finalmente mortos Seth olhou para mim.

- Alguém tem um isqueiro? – perguntei.

Emily deu-me um e eu queimei os restos dos vampiros que tinham sido amontoados pelos lobos.

Os lobos desapareceram para voltarem minutos depois na sua forma humana.

Jared, Sam e Paul vieram abraçar as respectivas impressões.

Seth dirigiu-se a mim:

- Estás bem? – perguntou.

- Sim. Não te preocupes. – disse sorrindo.

Seth então foi ver como estavam as outras deixando-me ali parada á espera que jake aparecesse. Ainda não acreditava que ele estive ali. Que me salvou. Eu precisava vê-lo. Abraçá-lo.

- Onde está o Jake? – perguntei olhando para eles.

- Ele foi embora. – respondeu Sam com uma expressão triste.

"Não, outra vez não." pensei.

Comecei a correr sem destino esperando encontrá-lo.

- Onde vais? – gritou Rachel.

- Deixa-a. Ela precisa de encontrá-lo. – disse Paul.

Continuei a correr e quando parei já me encontrava em La Push. Não tinha conseguido encontrá-lo.

"Duas vezes que o perdi. Duas vezes que não consegui dizer-lhe o que sentia" pensei.

Estava perto do penhasco. O meu sitio preferido de La Push. Dirigi-me para lá sentando-me na ponta.

Era absolutamente fascinante aquele lugar. O típico lugar mágico. Conseguia ver-se o nascer do sol tão nitidamente. Era lindo.

- Sempre gostaste deste lugar. Desde criança.

Olhei para trás e vi Jake com as mãos nos bolsos das calças.

- Tu é que me mostraste este lugar. Trazias-me aqui constantemente. – disse.

- Sempre me pediste para saltar. Recusei com medo que te magoasses. – disse Jake aproximando-se.

Levantei-me e aproximei-me mais da beira do penhasco.

- Eu não tenho medo. – disse antes de saltar.

O impacto na água não me causou danos nenhuns. Vi Jake emergir segundos depois.

- Estás doida? Podias ter-te magoado. Eu não me perdoava se isso acontecesse.

Eu nadei para junto dele e beijei-o com saudade dos seus lábios. Ele correspondeu agarrando-me pela cintura e aprofundando o beijo.

Nenhum dos dois o queria terminar mas precisávamos de ar.

- Porque fizeste isto Ness? – perguntou Jake de olhos fechados. – Sabes o que sinto por ti.

- Mas tu não sabes o que eu sinto. Não me deixaste dizê-lo naquele dia.

- Ness eu sei…

- Não Jake. Agora quem fala sou eu. – disse interrompendo-o. – Será que é assim tão difícil ver que sou doida por ti? Que te amo acima de tudo? Que tu és tudo para mim? Que a minha vida sem ti não faz sentido? Eu quero-te Jake. Eu amo-te tanto. – disse olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.

Ele ficou admirado pelas minhas palavras e sorriu. O sorriso mais lindo do mundo, o meu sorriso.

- Ness, eu amo-te. Tu és a minha vida. Nada mais importa. O meu mundo gira á tua volta. Eu vivo por ti e para ti. Fizeste-me o homem mais feliz do universo com essas palavras. Eu quero ficar contigo para sempre minha pequena. – disse Jake acariciando-me a face onde lágrimas já corriam.

- E eu contigo Jake. Nunca mais me deixes sozinha. – pedi.

- Eu prometo que a partir deste momento nunca mais te deixo sozinha. Nada nos vais separar. Eu não vou deixar que nada se meta entre nós. Prometo-te isso meu amor. – disse Jake.

- Amo-te meu lobo. – disse sorrindo para ele.

- Amo-te minha vampirinha. – disse Jake.

O nosso compromisso foi selado com um beijo e com o nascer do sol e a praia como testemunhas.

A partir daquele momento eu sabia que seriamos muito felizes porque éramos um do outro. Incondicionalmente e nada poderia mudar isso.


End file.
